<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cast the Stone and Create the Ripple by The_Bentley</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956264">Cast the Stone and Create the Ripple</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley'>The_Bentley</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Aziraphale (Good Omens), Assassination Attempt(s), Blood and Injury, Crowley Has Self-Esteem Issues (Good Omens), Crush at First Sight, Developing Relationship, Fairy Tale Elements, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Food, Friends to Lovers, Healing, Hurt Crowley, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Major Character Injury, Merpeople, Merperson Crowley (Good Omens), Mutual Pining, Naga Crowley (Good Omens), Ocean, Rescue, Romantic Soulmates, Sex with Naga Form Crowley (Good Omens), Slow Burn, Travel, Worldbuilding</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-05-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:34:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>64,015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27956264</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bentley/pseuds/The_Bentley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Crowley stared at him, yellow eyes narrowing.  “You’ll have to excuse me for not trusting you.  Never encountered your kind before.  I suggest you get out of here because this much blood in the water is going to attract sharks.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He twisted around, attempting once again to try to dive into the depths, but without his tail free that was proving impossible.  He struggled even harder upon seeing his so-called rescuer pull a knife out of his belt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Not without you,” the land-dweller replied.  “Hold still, please.  These nets are meant to dig into skin the more one moves.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“If you're going to kill me, please make it quick.  Long, painful discorporations seem like a bad way to go.”</em>
</p><p>Prince Crowley is investigating the damage fishing vessels are doing to crops and homes in his father's underwater kingdom.  Prince Aziraphale is supposed to be learning to become a scribe.  Their worlds are about to collide and Crowley's life could be in danger because of it.  It is up to Aziraphale to protect him from those who wouldn't understand. </p><p>(Rated T until Chapter 11 when it becomes more NSFW.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sea and Sky</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was part of the OTP Event for GO-Events, but after hearing about a badly handled transphobic comment where the trans people who called it out were chastised by a mod for doing so, I have removed it from the event and myself from the server.  That is not acceptable behaviour.</p><p>Also, I noticed that I had given Lucifer two different eye colours. This has been corrected.<br/> </p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale is sent by his parents to learn how to be a scribe.  Crowley, against his father's wishes, investigates the land dwellers whose fishing ships are causing damage throughout the kingdom.</p><p>(This is heavy on worldbuilding, but the next chapter will be more character and action-focused.)</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When the Almighty created the World Below, She created many species to fill it as only one race was allowed to reside in Heaven and that was the race of angels.  But after millennia of living quietly in Heaven, a small group of angels, led by Uriel and Raphael, wished to live in the World Below and experience life like one of the races that resided there.  The Almighty agreed, creating the Kingdom of Ciel on the mountain tops where angels could reside.  They were given bodies, which were not immortal, but could be killed in limited ways without causing harm to the immortal spirit inside, and allowed to form their own society in the World.  They were even allowed to reproduce, the souls of their children being drawn from other angels who wished to join the kingdom of Ciel or whose bodies had been killed, returning their spirits to Heaven.  Still, the desire to reproduce stayed rather low, and many were happy to participate in their own society here in the World Below without bringing young into it.  Upon the age of majority, a ceremony would be performed that would unlock their memories of children’s past experiences, for that kind of knowledge was something best understood by one who was mature.   </p><p>Queen Uriel and King Raphael ruled the mostly peaceful kingdom — there had been instances when it had needed to be defended for not all the kingdoms of the World Below were interested in living side by side with their neighbours, but they were in an age of peace right now.  Kobolds, the more warlike race to inhabit the region, had been thoroughly defeated by the centaurs who lived in the far half of the valley below the mountains.  The goblin-like beings were keeping to their own lands for now.  </p><p>There was pressure on the Queen and King to produce an heir and a spare for security’s sake, all the same.  Thus, eventually, Prince Gabriel and Princess Michael were born.  They grew into fine angels who made their parents proud and were now the governors of the two provinces of Ciel, helping the Royal Family keep in touch with the regular population of the kingdom.  But the Almighty wasn’t done and saw fit to give them a third child eighteen years after they were convinced they were finished having them.</p><p>The birth of Prince Aziraphale was unprecedented because the Almighty didn’t give children to couples unless they requested one.  When Uriel asked about it, the Almighty would only tell her he needed to be placed in the World Below at this moment and needed to be of higher rank, but none of the nobility had requested children.  But other than knowing that Aziraphale would be instrumental in future events, they were given no other information on the child’s purpose in this world.  </p><p>Uriel and Raphael had looked upon the golden-haired infant soon after his birth, named him and vowed to raise him no differently than their other two.  Gabriel was now twenty and training with the diplomats while Michael was eighteen and had just joined the Royal Guard to learn sword work.  They had come back for the official celebrations then returned to their work.  Their interests lay elsewhere and the age gap was too big for them to really have much interest in a baby sibling.  Aziraphale more or less grew up alone and with the ceremony on his eighteenth birthday discovered he was a lover of books (as he was in this life), prophecies, and histories during his lifetime in Heaven.  He had never been to the World Below before but knew the Almighty had wanted to send him in particular, even if she wouldn’t give the reasoning.</p><p>But his parents were at a loss about what to do with him.  Uriel allowed him to spend most of his time with the librarians and the rest of it free to do as he wished as long as he didn’t have royal duties to attend to.  There was no province waiting for him to lead.  He was not cut out to train with the Royal Guard nor, being an introvert, did he have the skills needed to be a diplomat. </p><p>“He needs to be trained to do something,” Raphael said one day while the royal couple ate lunch before a meeting with the Council.  “Otherwise he’s just going to turn out lazy.”  </p><p>“I don’t know what to do with him.  He’s . . . bookish, gets flustered around authority and has no clue what to do with a sword,” Uriel replied, shoving a stray black curl out of her eyes.</p><p>“We need to think of something quickly here.  He’s of the age of majority.  He can’t just go roaming around the countryside on his horse to find quiet places to read like he does.  It’s time for some responsibilities.”</p><p>Uriel suggested that maybe he should be sent to train with the scribes, who lived down in the fairly unpopulated valley where there were fewer distractions.  A small city existed down there near the ocean almost entirely populated by those who fished the ocean, the seafarers, who kept the overseas trade of the kingdom running, and the scribes, who found it a peaceful place to practice their craft without interruptions.  Aziraphale was packed up and sent off with a small entourage to guard him.  </p><p>They now approached the main gate of the city, Aziraphale feeling rather intimidated.  He was greeted by the City Guard then led off to the main Repository where scribes copied out scrolls of Ciel’s history from meticulous notes provided by the realm’s historians to be stored for future posterity.  Stepping into the cavernous room where the scribes worked, he looked around at desk upon desk in the large room he was shown into, sky blue eyes wide in shock.  He swallowed his nervousness as he tugged down his loose tunic-like shirt and readjusted his light blue sash that was the symbol of his status as the youngest prince.  Gabriel and Michael wore such sashes, too, only Gabriel’s was a pale violet and Michael’s a mint green.</p><p>Looking down, he brushed the horsehair off his riding breeches and wished he could change, but he had no idea where the servants had been directed to leave his luggage.  Smoothing out his longer wing feathers after the long ride, he tried his best to look presentable how he was.  He need not have worried about looking travel-worn after the lead scribe strode in.  She was a brown-haired angel wearing a dishevelled tunic and breeches with a pen tucked behind her ear and brown locks that were falling out of her ponytail.</p><p>“Prince Aziraphale?” she asked, barely looking up from the pages she held.  </p><p>“Uh, yes.  That would be me.  It’s nice to meet you.”</p><p>“I really don’t have time to be babysitting a prince, so we’ll find someone willing to take you on and you can observe them for a while before heading back to the castle.  Please, just try not to get in the way,” she replied.  “We cleared out quarters for you at your mother’s request, but I would appreciate it if you would find an inn in town to stay at.  We really don’t have the room for those who aren’t really working.”</p><p>“Well . . . umm . . . I really would like to learn.  Books have always been an interest of mine, you see, and . . .”</p><p>“And you can read on your own time.  We’re busy here and we don’t need royalty hanging around pretending to learn something because your parents can’t find anything better to do with you.  Now give me a few days to try to get things sorted!  It’s not like we have many slow times here.  Historians depend on us to factually copy down what they have observed and get it bound into books.  That doesn’t happen overnight, you know.”</p><p>“I’m well aware of . . .”</p><p>“Sahriel here will show you to your room.  Feel free to explore the city.  The less time you spend here in the way, the happier I’ll be.”</p><p>She exited, leaving him with a younger black-haired angel who smiled apologetically at him.  </p><p>“She’s like that with everyone.”</p><p>“Oh.  My apologies.”</p><p>“This way.  And you’d be better off getting a room at an inn.  Better food, let me tell you.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled politely and nodded.  He would be making a call to his parents in the morning, but he doubted they would listen to reason.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Deep beneath the ocean off the coast of the Valley of the Angels lay the Kingdom of the Daemons.  The only sentient race of the ocean, they kept to themselves, having no reason to interact with those who dwelled above the surface.  They were the second immortal species created by the Almighty, although they mostly lived in the outer reaches of the universe where they created stars, nebulae and planets.  Still, they were given the same chance to live in the World Below as the angels with the same semi-mortal kind of bodies, ability to reproduce and ceremony upon reaching eighteen to find out about their life in the cosmos.  Lucifer was the King of the major species of demon, the merdaemons, but he had never taken a spouse.  His chosen second-in-command, Beelzebub, took care of most of the day-to-day running of the kingdom after millennia of doing so had burnt him out.  Yet he did have one offspring — Prince Crowley, the result of a relationship contract with a siren.  Prince Crowley had no desire to lead, but most of the kingdom was wary of such a prospect, anyway, thanks to his siren heritage.</p><p>Sirens were one of a subspecies of daemon who chose to live apart from the kingdom, forming their own society beneath the waves of an archipelago to the south.  Part of the main species of daemon’s wariness in them lay in their differences — sirens had the tails of sea snakes rather than fish like merdaemons, practised their own brand of magic through beautiful songs and were silver-tongued enough to make the best diplomats or tempters, depending on one’s point of view.  And that was the very reason Lucifer sought out a relationship contract with a siren willing to give him an egg and allow him to raise it, with or without her involvement.  Sirens tended to not be very maternal and his chosen consort returned to her own people after fulfilling said contract, leaving Crowley to hatch having never known his mother.  But Lucifer had what he wanted — an offspring who had an excellent chance of growing up with natural diplomatic skills.  The land races were venturing further and further out to sea where their dragging nets left a trail of destruction along the daemons’ seabed, decimating crops and in some cases, severely damaging structures.  The day would come where contact and negotiation with them were crucial to stopping their actions.  Conversely, someone might be needed to reunite all the daemon kingdoms if it came down to war.  </p><p>Crowley’s position as a hybrid left him an outcast, but in the end, he could very well be the saviour of all.  Until then, Lucifer accepted that meant he would have a strained relationship with his son, who rightfully detested him for having conceived him with a siren, consigning him to such a fate.</p><p>Lucifer swam to his son’s chambers hoping to catch him in, his black-scaled tail with its red dorsal fin propelling him forward at a swift speed.  The guards and staff of the castle bowed their heads as he approached, staying near the stone walls to allow him passage.  Magical globes floated near the ceiling every few metres to provide light to hallways and rooms that would be perpetually dim without them.  The kingdom was still within a depth that received plenty of sunlight, but that disappeared quickly when an area was enclosed with walls and roofs, even with an excess of windows.  He rounded a corner where the door to the Heir’s Wing lay and the guards who stood on either side moved away so he could enter.</p><p>Lucifer knocked first.  “Son?”</p><p>“Come in.”  The reply did not carry a trace of enthusiasm with it.  Crowley sounded more resigned to a meeting with his father than anything.</p><p>The room Lucifer entered was filled with various specimens of kelp and other sea plants that Crowley liked to cultivate.  Several globes that mimicked sunlight floated above his collection, keeping them verdant despite the roof between them and the real sun.  A couch of woven reeds harvested from one of the crops merdaemons grew for furniture making sat before a neat ring of rocks meant for warmth.  One only had to breathe a bit of power into them to start them heating when the waters became chilly in the wintertime.  Crowley himself sat coiled in a chair at a desk carved out of stone, using a stylus to make marks in a tablet.  Daemons had learned how to cut tablets from rock then use their magic to make the rock receptive to marking, like a soft clay tablet on land.  </p><p>“I’m just finishing up my latest reports, Father.”</p><p>“How much damage?”</p><p>“The crops in the East Realm are only slightly damaged.  I’d say no more than five per cent are destroyed beyond saving.”  Crowley’s snake-like lower body uncoiled, all black with red belly scales, to swim in his peculiar slithering motion over to Lucifer.  He handed him the tablet.  “But I think it’s time I go observe those who send out the ships.”</p><p>Lucifer shook his dark head.  “I cannot let you do that.”</p><p>Crowley rolled serpentine eyes, yellow irises bifurcated by vertical pupils.  “You always told me I was going to have to be the one to negotiate with them.  To be the kingdom’s diplomat.  How am I going to do that if I know nothing about the beings causing the problems?”</p><p>“There are scouts who can take such risks.  You are too valuable.”</p><p>“Don’t feed me lies, Father.  As far as the kingdom is concerned, it would be for the best if I disappeared tomorrow.”</p><p>“Crowley, please.  That’s enough of that.”</p><p>They almost always devolved into the same argument.  It had become predictable at this point.  Crowley crossed his arms, looking away and making his ornately decorated long red hair shift quickly with the movement.  He wore it loose with tiny braids plaited in it here and there, their lengths decorated with rare sea snail shells coveted for their lovely iridescent shades.  </p><p>Crowley’s were all of a dark pearl grey shade, standing out from where they were scattered here and there throughout its redness.  Around his neck hung a necklace of precious stones that denoted his status as a member of the royal family.  He wore a gold armband on his left bicep and several rings set with precious stones as metals could be mined down here and magic could do what could not be accomplished by physical means underwater. </p><p>“You have what you need and I do have other duties to attend to soon here.”  Crowley floated silently in place before gesturing towards the door when his father didn’t move.</p><p>“Yes.  I see.  Thank you,” Lucifer replied coldly before leaving.  There was no use arguing with Crowley.  “Will you be done in time to have dinner with Beelzebub and me?”</p><p>“Doubtful.”  The door, carved out of the stiffer plant material found growing in their underwater world, shut firmly behind him.</p><p>Sighing, Lucifer swam off down the hallway towards his study.  He would be meeting with the leaders of the various realms this afternoon to discuss the current state of the kingdom.  Beelzebub would be in the throne room listening to petitions from the citizens and trying to solve them without too much arguing breaking out.  He was so preoccupied with the rest of the day’s schedule, he didn’t even notice Crowley exit his suite and swim out of the castle in the direction of the shore.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale stared into the calling mirror, mouth agape with indignation.  “Mother, they don’t even want me here.  It’s been three days and Idris has yet to schedule times for me to train with her scribes.  I show up to find the doors locked.”</p><p>Uriel pinched her nose with a sigh then looked at him with stern brown eyes that told Aziraphale he was not getting out of this.  “You need to be doing something with yourself.  You cannot just spend your days reading away under some tree in a field somewhere.  There are other activities going on in the city.  Go find one that piques your interest, Aziraphale.  In the meantime, I will keep trying to get a hold of Idris.  I’ll give it another day and if she can’t even make time to talk to her queen, then I’ll find it appropriate to remove her from her position.  There are more compliant scribes who are just as talented I could appoint to run the Repository.  Go talk to the fishermen.  Not many in royal circles know that much about fishing even if it is an important function.”</p><p>Aziraphale threw up his hands.  “All right!  I will take a stroll down to the harbour.  Go learn about fishing as much as that doesn’t remotely interest me.”</p><p>“That’s part of running a country, Aziraphale.  You learn a lot about things that otherwise wouldn’t interest you.  We’re going to find you something for you so you can participate in royal duties.  I’m sorry we weren’t better prepared for you, but we’re trying here.”  </p><p>The queen smiled hopefully at him.  Aziraphale sighed.  His parents were trying their best, he knew.  Nobody expects to have a child thrust upon them when that wasn’t the bargain made with the Almighty and Aziraphale had spent his life aware of how much his existence turned everyone’s life upside-down despite the queen and king being loving, doting parents to him who very much didn’t want him to feel like a burden.  Feeling slightly guilty about all this, he said his goodbyes and cut the mirror’s spell, his mother’s image disappearing as the glass faded to black.  </p><p>He didn’t go down to the harbour for it was deserted since the fishing ships had sailed about four days ago.  They would most likely be back in another two to four and until then the docks would sit empty as those left on land would be off preparing for their return.  Instead, he pointed his pretty cremello mare towards the uninhabited areas of the coasts with their lush grasslands that turned into rocky shores whose jagged edges were slowly being smoothed down by the waves that continuously washed against them.  There was no gradual incline into the water like one would find at a beach — only a rocky edge that marked the end of the land and a drop off into about a metre and a half of water.  He dismounted to peer out over the seemingly endless ocean beyond.</p><p>A reddish gleam appeared on the water as the sun came out from behind clouds attracted his attention and he swore for a moment he saw a head of red hair before it vanished from sight.  Running up to the ragged rocks themselves, Aziraphale climbed as close as possible to the water where he was convinced he saw the tail of a giant black and red sea snake disappear beneath the waves.  </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Idris is the Egyptian name associated with the Prophet Enoch, who is said to have become the angel Metatron after his death.  Metatron is the patron of scribes, but I didn’t want to use the name for the head scribe, so I looked for alternative names for Metatron and decided upon Idris instead.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Rescue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>First meetings can be auspicious, especially when you're trying to rescue a wounded merdaemon.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale stood up as expected by protocol when his mother entered his suite at the inn where he was staying.  Two guards stood outside the door to protect their queen.  At her gesture, he took a seat in a convenient chair in a small sitting room, Uriel taking the one across from him.  She smoothed out her pastel yellow gown that looked striking against her dark curly hair and sat back, the large yellow-tinged feather wings on her back phasing through the chair, so she could sit more comfortably.  Aziraphale’s bright white ones had done the exact same thing.  Angels had quickly learned to leave them tangible all the time led to many inconveniences. </p><p>He looked down at his hands in his lap as his mother glared at him disapprovingly, shifting uncomfortably in his chair because of such scrutiny.  The young prince hadn’t been doing what she had asked of him and now he knew word had finally reached her that he wasn’t spending time with the scribes as Uriel and Raphael wanted.  He could sense her angry gaze upon him for the longest time before it lifted when she cleared her throat to speak to him.  Only then did he quit fidgeting to look up at her with cautious blue eyes and a small smile that begged for forgiveness.</p><p>“When are you going to start taking your responsibilities seriously?  You cannot have your head in the clouds all the time, Aziraphale.”</p><p>“I don’t, Mother.  I know nobody believes me, but there is something out there in the harbour.  Some sentient race might be living in the ocean, and we might have to rethink how we fish.  What if our drag nets are causing their civilisation problems?  That’s enough reason for them to declare war on us and take it out on our ships.”  He rose from his chair to fetch some drawings from his desk, taking them over to her.  “Here’s what I keep observing along the shore down in the rocky portion of the harbour.”</p><p>Uriel looked over the sketches Aziraphale had done.  One was of a bare-chested red-haired young man floating in the water.  Another showed a tail and a few loops of sea serpent-like lengths disappearing under the water.  Aziraphale had also sketched out an idea of what the whole being looked like — a merman with a serpentine lower body rather than one of a fish, like mythology usually showed.  But merpeople were just that — myths, fun stories used to entertain children, nothing more.  She wondered what her youngest son was really seeing when he looked out upon the wave-covered waters sparkling under the bright sunlight.  The combination of the brightness and the movement could make him think he was seeing anything after gazing upon them for hours.</p><p>She sighed and handed them back.  “Aziraphale . . . merpeople are a myth.  There have never been any confirmed sightings of them in the thousand years we’ve inhabited this world.  Let it go.”</p><p>He laid the sheets back on the desk, not sure what to say now.  “I . . . I . . . very well, Mother.  I’ll make another reasonable attempt to get the scribes’ attention.  I shouldn’t have to stay down here forever waiting for them to notice me.  Not only that, but I know I’m just the extra prince nobody expected, yet I still deserve some respect and a choice in how I live my life.  It is not like I’m ever going to rule someday.  I’m apparently here for a different purpose, and I should be allowed to uncover it.”</p><p>Uriel looked taken aback by his reply.  “Nobody knows your purpose yet, so training is the next best option.”</p><p>“I know my purpose even if I do not recall it right now.  The Almighty will reveal it to me again in time.  And maybe this is it.”  He smiled nervously at his mother.  “Ma’am.”</p><p>Uriel soon took leave of him, Aziraphale shutting the door behind her with a sigh.  That could have gone better, but it could have gone worse.  Maybe he would be allowed to continue, maybe he would just continue anyway because his gut feeling was that this was important enough he needed to pursue it.  He sighed as he returned to the sitting room to pour himself a glass of wine and look over his sketches once again.  He’d be heading out again tomorrow once his mother’s entourage left the city.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Crowley bobbed in the shallow water by the rocky shore, peering on to the grasslands beyond where he saw the four-legged creature the blond being with wings rode here almost on a daily basis.  He was here again, sitting patiently against the nearest of the tall brown-stemmed plants that were sparsely scattered across the grass.  He had that tablet again and the stylus he used to write on it and those rectangle things he’d open up to stare at, occasionally turning the extremely thin objects within them that resembled the stretched-out reeds they used to make furniture.  Crowley remained hidden by the rocks this time, but he had let the being get a glimpse or two of him in hopes that maybe if this population of land-dwellers learned something like the merdaemons lived in the oceans, they’d become more aware of what damage their ships could do to the ocean’s environment.</p><p>Or maybe it was all wishful thinking.</p><p>He had hung out here enough.  It was time to observe further up where the harbour was and confirm the scouts’ findings.  They weren’t busy right now as the ships had returned, unloaded their catch so the beings who stayed on land could do whatever they did with fish, and headed out to sea again after a time.  Crowley suspected they resupplied because they had to have sustenance for their trips.  He wondered what they ate as he attempted to quietly move on before he was noticed again.  The blond was engrossed in whatever it was he did while waiting, giving Crowley the chance to slip away before he was noticed.</p><p>He swam the few miles east to the harbour, gliding swiftly along far enough out to use currents to carry him east to the habitation of the winged beings who looked similar to the demons still in the cosmos.  Crowley had had wings himself — a pair of glossy black ones he had taken pride in and would return to someday after this mission the Almighty asked him to take on.  He wished she had told him what it exactly was, but she kept her peace on that.  Curious, he had asked quite a few questions, but she only smiled mysteriously at his enquiries, telling him that he’d know in time.  Apparently, it was being the hybrid bastard son of the merdaemon king.  No wonder she didn’t want to say anything.</p><p>He approached the harbour, slowing down as he came closer to settled areas.  Winding his way through the piers that were pounded into the seafloor upon which docks were constructed, he kept his eye out for anyone who might be up walking the docks, preparing for the ships’ return or making repairs.  Unfortunately, some dangers associated with land-dwellers remained unknown to Crowley, and he didn’t see trouble until he was tangled up in it.</p><p>The fine strong net was woven with a tough hard-to-see material and was meant to keep sharks away from the shore for the safety of all who had to work in the water.  The thin rope wrapped around Crowley, trapping him there as it cut into his skin, peeling away scales and skin the more he tried to free himself from it.  His blood flowed into the water, the fear someone would find him rising by the second.  Panicked, he could not concentrate hard enough to use a spell to break free of the net wrapped around his lithe body.  The need to escape became more urgent as he heard feet pounding on the wooden dock above him.</p><p>“Get your crew down here now!  There’s something caught in the net!  A sea snake or something!”</p><p>Desperate, he thought of the transportation spell and waved his hand as much as the net surrounding it would allow him, praying it worked.  He didn’t even know where he was sending himself, but he hoped it was enough to get himself out of immediate danger and someplace he could hide away to heal over the next few days.  He opened his eyes upon the undeveloped portion of the bay with a sigh of relief.  Now the pain set in, shooting down his body as he tried to keep from crying out in response to its intensity.  Blood was still flowing freely into the surrounding water, sending signals to sharks that told of wounded prey.  Crowley needed somewhere to hide and fast.  Somewhere good enough to hole up in for a while allowing him to tend his wounds.  He would be weak from blood loss and the use of his powers to heal his wounds would only drain his strength further.  He floated on the surface, caution was thrown to the wind as he attended more important matters, like untangling himself from the mess he had inadvertently swum into.</p><p>Likewise, he heard footsteps on the rocks, gravel crunching beneath them.</p><p>Dammit!  He really attracted the attention of the blond this time.  The blood loss weakened him, making it hard for him to cast a spell.  He snapped his fingers, but nothing happened.  The winged land beings would surely catch him now.</p><p>Now came the sounds of splashing, and Crowley tried feebly to swim away, his injuries along with the net wrapping his tail in knots preventing him from getting very far.  Great.  He was about two minutes away from becoming some kind of exhibit for land-dwellers to gawk at, or discorporated, although given how much he hated being a hybrid, returning to the cosmos wouldn’t be such a bad thing after all.  He lifted his face from the water to see what was going on, long tresses of red hair sticking to it that he couldn’t do a thing about with his hands bound up in this net and bleeding all over the immediate locale.  </p><p>The blond was treading water beside him now as if those feathered wings on his back were of no consequence.  They should have been getting heavy with water, bogging him down.  How was he doing that?  </p><p>“It’s all right now, I’ll get you free.”</p><p>Crowley stared at him, yellow eyes narrowing.  “You’ll have to excuse me for not trusting you.  Never encountered your kind before.  I suggest you get out of here because this much blood in the water is going to attract sharks.”</p><p>He twisted around, attempting once again to try to dive into the depths, but without his tail free that was proving impossible.  He struggled even harder upon seeing his so-called rescuer pull a knife out of his belt.</p><p>“Not without you,” the land-dweller replied.  “Hold still, please.  This kind of net is meant to be sharp and cut into the sharks that swim into it.  Moving will only make it dig in deeper.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.  It works out better if you return to land with something interesting to show your fellow . . . whatever you are . . . am I right?”</p><p>“Angel.  I’m an angel.”  He regarded Crowley with a beautiful pair of sky blue eyes and started cutting the netting away.  “Keep holding still.  Using magic might not be the best idea, as I don’t know how your body will react to my particular brand of it.  We’re going to have to do this the hard way.”</p><p>“If you're going to kill me, please make it quick.  Long, painful discorporations seem like a bad way to go.”</p><p>The stranger about dropped his knife.  “Discorporation?  Umm . . . what happens to you when you die?”</p><p>“We return to the cosmos, that’s all.”  Crowley looked down, realising his mistake.</p><p>“Oh.  Well, I’m not going to kill you, nor am I going to hold you hostage.  What I am going to do is get you free of this before we figure out our next move.  Your injuries look rather serious.”</p><p>“Well, since I don’t have much choice in this, I’m going to have to believe you for now.”</p><p>The stranger suddenly looked up, gazing out over the water beyond Crowley’s trapped body.  The merdaemon swore under his breath — he knew exactly what was going on.</p><p>“Sharks?”</p><p>“I . . . I think so . . .”  The blond was towing Crowley closer to the shore carefully by his arms so the net would not cause further injury.  “I’m seeing ripples in the water with big fins.  Umm . . . I only know the basics about sharks.  What do we do?”</p><p>“Get me ashore.  I can survive on land just fine.”</p><p>“All right.”  The blond gave him a worried look.  “You’re not going to like this, but . . .”</p><p>Crowley was hefted to the best of his rescuer’s ability into his arms, his tail flopping uselessly over the side of the blond’s arm as much as it could as tangled as it was in the net.  He cried out with the pain of being moved, the net digging even deeper into his wounds as the blond apologised and sprang from the water, his wings beating strongly in the air as they carried them away from the ocean, over the rocky shore and on to the grassy land where he landed under one of those giant plants with brown stems.  </p><p>Crowley groaned, his head lolling to one side before he passed out from pain and blood loss.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale looked over the strange half-man, half-sea serpent currently unconscious under the tree he landed them by, portions of the net still tangled around his lower half.  Aziraphale was ignoring that for right now, concentrating on stopping the blood loss before it killed the mystery being and hoping that angelic magic wasn’t something that would cause him harm.  It didn’t appear to as he poured power into the cuts that halted the bleeding, but those wounds were going to take several days of healing and probably a couple more afterwards to take care of scars left behind.</p><p>Absent-mindedly, he wiped some blood mixed with water from the merman’s face and got a good look at him.  What he saw gave him pause.  He was handsome with a straight nose, high cheekbones and sensual mouth all surrounded by wet red tresses that reached his shoulder blades.  Aziraphale noticed the intricate small braids plaited here and there throughout those locks.  Curious, he lifted one up to inspect the small iridescent grey shells woven along their lengths.  Mind straying, he found himself wondering if that hair was straight or curly when it was dry, quickly shaking off such thoughts because his charge here needed to be cut off of the rest of the net and his wounds tended.  After that, Aziraphale had to figure out what to do with him because he needed to stay hidden from the rest of the angels for now until he could ensure his protection — the last thing he wanted was for this merman to be locked away as a curiosity for angels to come to gawk at, or worse.</p><p>With another spell, he vanished the entire net from existence, leaving behind deep wounds that covered his flesh from the skin that was just like angels’ to the scales that resembled snakes’.  Aziraphale didn’t have the stomach to look at them very closely, choosing instead to start the healing process.  It took more of his power than he estimated but the merman’s serpent portion was rather long — he guessed around the height and a half of the average full-grown angel.  He marvelled at the shape of it and his tail.  His snake body was more compressed than a typical land serpent, ending in a paddle-like tail for better manoeuvrability through the water.  Aziraphale found it fascinating. </p><p>There.  He had done all he could for now and felt tired as a result of the power usage.  He would have to rest while it replenished.  Propping himself beside his patient, he observed him for a moment, listening to him breathe air like he had lived on land all his life.  Aziraphale wondered if it was good for him to be on land like this and drying out.  Would it hurt him like it did fish?  Although upon further reflection, he realised fish did not breathe air.  If the merman had some means of breathing it; it would be logical he could stay on land at least for a while.</p><p>He did say that he could survive out of the water.  Aziraphale would just have to wait until he awakened to learn more about these abilities.  </p><p>In the meantime, he fell asleep as well, exhausted from the output required to heal the merman as much as he had.</p><p>Aziraphale awoke sometime later to find his charge had shifted himself into a position that looked more comfortable than the limp sprawl he was in when he fainted.  Now his lower half was coiled into a tight circle around his top half with his head resting on an uninjured part of those coils, his now-wavy hair standing out against the black scales.  The shape of his lower body had shifted slightly, too.  Now it was rounder like a land snake with a tail that ended in a point.  Also, instead of being covered in small scales from spine to belly, his red underside was currently coated in the ladder-like horizontal ventral scales that aided a snake in moving across the ground.</p><p>Scooting closer to him, Aziraphale checked him over, seeing that his wounds were well on their way to healing, but he was far from out of the woods yet.  He’d need more treatments before they were completely closed instead of the still-open yet not-bleeding-profusely gashes he sported.  Aziraphale would have to wait until tomorrow.  Only so much healing could be done at a time.  Right now, their biggest worry was getting somewhere safe.  It was dark now and the town was quiet at night.  Maybe Aziraphale could smuggle him into his suite at the inn.  Nobody entered that without his permission.  One of the perks of being royalty.</p><p>Getting up, he walked over to his mare, giving her a silently spelled command to return to her stables.  He had done this before and the spell had never steered her wrong.  He’d find her in her stall later where he could unsaddle her and rub her down.  She galloped off, Aziraphale watching her go.  It was a short trip to the town across a field with nothing that preyed on horses, thus, she’d be safe.  </p><p>He returned to find his charge awake and noticed he was wearing jewellery made from gold and precious stones, making Aziraphale wonder how important he was in his own world, or if it was the norm for his people to decorate themselves in such a manner.  Jewellery might take the place of clothes, which would prove impractical for his shape and natural environment.</p><p>“Hello.  It’s nice to see you up.  How do you feel?”</p><p>Yellow eyes regarded him warily.  “I’ve been better.”</p><p>“I’m Prince Aziraphale of the Kingdom of Ciel, but just Aziraphale does fine.  It’s not like I’m ever going to be in line for the throne and titles don’t matter that much to me.”</p><p>“Crowley.”</p><p>“Nice to meet you.  I was thinking of transporting with you into my suite at the inn.  Nobody bothers me there and the town is quiet at night, therefore, we should be able to get in without being noticed.  I can heal you up there over the next few days, then you can return to your people.”</p><p>“I can heal myself now, so thanks for the start.  I’ll just stay in the cove there.”</p><p>“No.  I won’t risk them looking for you.  Did anyone see you when you got caught in that net?”</p><p>“Yes.  They yelled about a sea snake, so I’m fine.  They’re not looking for a merdaemon.”</p><p>“Sea snakes only live further out in the ocean, not near the shore and not ones so big,” replied Aziraphale.  “And I’m guessing you’re still too weak from your ordeal to swim back to your home, aren’t you?”</p><p>Crowley looked away with a snort, his fingers idly feeling over the wounds on his coils.</p><p>“They’ll be looking for you and they will eventually get over here to this cove.  Probably tomorrow.”</p><p>“You’re one of them, and you expect me to trust you.  I’d be better off hiding out here on the land healing myself, which would take me longer, but at least I wouldn’t be putting my fate into the hands of a prince who just might hand me over to his people.”</p><p>“I’m afraid you don’t have much choice.  There are no real places for you to hole up that are close enough for you to get to safely.”  Aziraphale paused a moment.  “I could take you to one, but the caves around here are rather crude, you’d have to leave them to get food and water, and predators do prowl around the upper grasslands.  You’re safer with me.  I promise I won’t hurt you.”</p><p>“I guess I don’t have a choice, do I?”</p><p>“Not really, if you want to keep on living.  I meant when I said.  I won’t harm you.”</p><p>Crowley sighed and nodded as he unwound himself to slither over to Aziraphale.  “Then let’s do this before I change my mind.”</p><p>Aziraphale laid a hand on Crowley’s arm, snapping his fingers, feeling Crowley’s muscles tense as they disappeared from the landscape to reappear in Aziraphale’s sitting room where Crowley slithered instinctively to the furthest corner away from Aziraphale, a wary expression on his face.  Aziraphale smiled sadly at him, keeping his distance for now.  He understood how frightening this would be for someone who wasn’t even from this world.  Moving slowly, he sat down in the chair at his desk, the furthest seat there was from Crowley.  If he was going to get him to trust him, he was going to have to take small steps.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Missing Prince</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale and Crowley start to get to know each other.  Lucifer discovers his son is missing.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I . . . I have to go see to my horse,” Aziraphale said lamely when his spell let him know his mare had returned to her stable.  “Just stay here.  I’ll be right back.  Nobody should come to bother you and if they do, they’ll knock first.  I’ll keep it dark, so they think nobody is in here.”</p><p>“What’s a horse?”</p><p>“That creature I sent off before we left.  We ride them.”</p><p>“Oh.  Sometimes I’ll catch a manta ray and convince it to give me a ride somewhere, but not often.  Most are shy.”</p><p>Aziraphale wondered what a manta ray was, but decided that could wait until he got back.  “Please, excuse me.”  </p><p>He quietly exited, careful to lock the door behind him, not thinking about how Crowley would react to that even though it was locking people out and not him in.  Which he demonstrated was not well as soon as he heard Aziraphale’s footsteps fade away.  Slithering quickly over to the door, he inspected it, finding that there was a knob to turn to open it and a lever that clicked upwards when Aziraphale locked it.  Crowley sighed in relief for that looked a lot like the locks on the doors at home and that meant the lock was preventing entrance into the suite only.  He slithered back to his corner, his partially healed wounds now aching, some healing wounds split open by his movements.  </p><p>Reaching down, Crowley felt blood on his fingers where he touched and carefully used as little power as he could get away with to stop the bleeding.  Even that made him feel exhausted, the merdaemon realising he would require much sleep and food to replenish himself to somewhat near normal strength.  Well, there would be no food until Aziraphale got back and even then, he wasn’t sure what land-dwellers ate.  The merdaemons ate vegetarian diets because nobody was interested in consuming raw fish and food cooked with magic turned out to have some kind of residual flavour to it that was rather unpleasant.  Crowley hoped they had greens he could tolerably digest without issues.  He wondered what it was like to eat here on land where you didn’t have to spell your food to your plate to keep it from floating away.  Unless it did.  Did air work like water and carry things away if one wasn’t careful?  Maybe not.  The thin light squares of material on the desk weren’t floating away unless some magic was used to keep them there.  He shook himself out of such pondering.  What a stream of consciousness to follow, he thought as he curled back up, upper body lying on his coils again, to doze off.</p><p>He was jarred awake by a knock on the door.  Panicked, he shrunk as far as he could into the shadows and hoped nobody unlocked the door and entered.</p><p>“Your Highness, are you in there?  I have your dinner.”</p><p>“Prince Aziraphale is out with his horse.”</p><p>“Oh, thanks.  Are you heading out that way?  Can you tell him I left his tray by his door?”</p><p>“Not a problem.”</p><p>Crowley became acutely aware of his own breathing.  Merdaemons came with lungs and the ability to live on land.  They could shape-shift to a land-dwelling form if needed.  His father and Beelzebub had left the water before several times but this was his first.  He had noticed the switch in his lower body’s form.  Now, he felt along his neck for his gills and realised they had disappeared as effectively as his sea serpent shape.  Air passed in and out of his nose instead of water being drawn in through his nose then passing out over his gills.  He had just started to calm down and this revelation almost made him begin to hyperventilate again.  </p><p><em> Oh, lord, the land is strange.  Legs.  I’ll have to have legs, and I’ve never walked on them before in this world.  Am I going to remember how to do that? </em> </p><p>He barely walked at times before he agreed to be born into this world.  They were a nomadic race in their ethereal forms, flitting from planet to planet, building up that portion of the cosmos before moving on, sometimes spending centuries with nothing beneath them but the emptiness of space itself, moving around on their wings rather than their feet.  It was part of why life in the water came naturally to them.  </p><p>The door rattled again, opening this time to reveal Aziraphale with a tray and a smile on his face.  He did have a friendly look about him, but friendly looks didn’t mean friendly attitudes and Crowley still couldn’t be sure why he had cut him loose.  He watched from his corner as Aziraphale moved to another room then reappeared without the tray.  </p><p>“What can you eat?” Aziraphale asked.</p><p>“We eat a plant-based diet.  Mostly different types of underwater plants, fruits and kelp.”</p><p>“No fish?”</p><p>“I know a little about the land and I know you have things called fires that can heat up flesh and make it good to eat.  We don’t and spelling food heated up leaves behind an awful taste, so no.  We don’t eat fish because eating it raw is disgusting.  Not only that, but we’re not uncivilised.”</p><p>“My apologies.  I didn’t mean to imply that.  I’m going to head back to the kitchens to gather some fruits and greens.  We’re just going to have to experiment to see what your stomach can handle.  You can go look at what’s on the tray if you wish.  There might be something appealing to you.”</p><p>He was left alone for a second time, unsure if he should even move or if more wounds would split open and start to bleed again.  Wanting to seethe at the angel for putting the food out of his reach, he was angry for a moment before realising Aziraphale probably wasn’t aware that slithering around was causing his wounds to reopen.  He was trying to help out in an awkward sort of way, but Crowley assumed this experience was as new to Aziraphale as it was to him.  And at least he was showing he was concerned for Crowley’s well-being.  If it was out of kindness or a desire to heal him up and put him on display like some kind of caged animal remained to be seen.  </p><p>For now, he was trapped.  When he had his powers back full-strength, it would be a different story.  Maybe he just had to bide his time here, regain his strength and transport out into the water where he’d be free.  It sounded like a great plan, but a little nagging voice suddenly popped up to remind him these people’s fishing vessels were causing destruction in his homeland.  If Prince Aziraphale was willing to be friendly, it might be in Crowley, and the kingdom’s, best interests to stick around and do his job.  Maybe he could negotiate some changes in the way they fished.  There were other ways to catch fish than dragging nets along the seafloor.  </p><p>Aziraphale returned in time with a bowl of fruit and a sheepish grin.  “I grabbed a lot.  Let’s see what would be good for you.  Did you look over the food in the dining room?”</p><p>“If I move, I reopen wounds.”</p><p>“Oh, I’m so sorry.  I didn’t even think of that.  Here.  You can see if any of that is similar to what you eat.  I’ll go get the rest.”</p><p>Crowley looked at the bowl in front of him, the various orbs of reds, greens, yellows and oranges that didn’t resemble the fruits of the ocean, which tended to be shades of dark purple or green, and grow on small bushes that anchored themselves to rocks.  He picked a red one up and turned it over in his hands, investigating it.  Aziraphale arrived with the tray of food, kept warm by magically heated plates that didn’t transfer the taste of magic to the food itself.  Setting it down on the table next to Crowley, he turned to him.</p><p>“That’s an apple,” he said, holding up the knife he had taken off the tray.  “I can show you how to cut it up to make it easier to eat.”</p><p>Crowley flinched at the sight of the knife, a reaction not lost on Aziraphale.  He chose to ignore it, holding out his hand for the apple, instead.  Hesitantly, Crowley set it in his open palm, his golden-yellow eyes never leaving the fruit itself.  Slowly Aziraphale cut into it, halving it first then separating it into slices.  Crowley watched with interest, noting their knives were not that different from the ones he was used to.  Aziraphale put it down and handed him a slice, taking one for himself.  Crowley allowed him to eat his first before putting the one proffered to him in his mouth.  </p><p>Biting into it, he noticed it was sweet and juicy in taste.  Its texture was on the softer side of crunchy and the skin felt slippery against his teeth.  He felt like spitting it out but figured that would not be a polite thing to do in this society.  </p><p>“The flesh is good, but the skin is rather slippery and tough.”</p><p>“I can peel it for you,” offered Aziraphale, who was cutting off another piece then slicing off the awful red skin before handing it over.  </p><p>Crowley nodded as he thoughtfully chewed that piece.  “Much better.”  He pointed to the bowl of salad on the tray.  “What’s that?”</p><p>“Greens.  We call it a salad.  It’s made of lettuce, spinach, tomatoes and carrots.  Or at least this one is.  Salads can be made with lots of different foods.”  </p><p>Snatching up a carrot with his fingers, Crowley carefully put the slice in his mouth and evaluated its taste while he chewed.  It tasted a lot like the roots of the yellowleaf, which they harvested for food, only yellowleaf roots were much larger.  Had he known what a potato was, he would have said they were about the size of two of those end-to-end, but more elongated.  Slightly sweet and very crunchy with a bit of bitterness, this was another food he could tolerate eating.  </p><p>“We have a root similar to this,” he said.</p><p>“This is a root vegetable, too.  Maybe the plants are related,” replied Aziraphale.  “Good.  If there are similar foods between your world and mine, that makes this easier.”</p><p>They continued their taste testing of the food, Crowley finding several varieties of fruits and vegetables he liked that he made a meal of, including the entire salad, a serving of green beans, a couple of different apples and an orange.  Aziraphale looked worried as he ate.  </p><p>“That’s not going to be enough to sustain you and I can’t be taking too much from the larder.  They’ll start to notice.  I wonder if we can introduce you to meat slowly.  Here,”  Aziraphale cut the roasted chicken breast on his plate into fourths and cut one of the fourths into smaller chunks, offering it to Crowley.</p><p>Crowley picked a piece up with his fingers and examined it before putting it in his mouth.  It was a completely different texture and flavour than he was used to, and he found it quite pleasant.  Quickly he swallowed it and nabbed another piece off the plate to nibble.</p><p>“It might be easier with a fork.”</p><p>“What’s a fork?”</p><p>“This.”  Aziraphale held up the silver utensil then demonstrated how it was used to pick up food and transfer it to one’s mouth.  “But that’ll be a lesson for later.  It is very helpful when eating messy or hot meals.”</p><p>Aziraphale watched as Crowley downed the meat like he was still starving.  Reluctantly he cut up the rest and shoved the plate in his direction.  They would deal with any possible fallout if it occurred.  The angry open wounds that covered him from the shoulders to almost the tip of his tail were a stark reminder of why he was so ravenous.  Aziraphale would work more on those tomorrow so that Crowley wasn’t held captive in the corner by his own injuries.  He should be able to heal them enough to allow Crowley more freedom to move.</p><p>“Have you been healing yourself?”  </p><p>“A bit.”  Crowley finished off the chicken.  “What was that?  It was delicious.”</p><p>“Chicken.  A kind of bird raised for meat and eggs.”  Aziraphale wondered if he knew what birds were.  “You should leave the healing to me and allow yourself to rest.  You expended a lot of energy trying to get yourself out of that horrible situation.  Allow me to expend my powers instead.  I can recuperate faster since I’m not gravely wounded.”</p><p>“We occasionally see some species of birds who dive into the water to catch fish then fly off with them again.  Are chickens like those?”</p><p>“No.  They’re . . . more stout and don’t fly.”</p><p>They conversed further with Aziraphale telling Crowley about the kingdom and answering questions he had about life above water.  Crowley seem fascinated by it all, eager to learn and a little more relaxed in Aziraphale’s presence.  Some questions he asked were easy to answer while others required some forethought before Aziraphale spoke.  He dearly wished he could take him out into the world and show him around, teaching him about the wonders that he knew nothing about.  At the same time, Aziraphale wished for a tail and the ability to breathe underwater to view the wonders Crowley talked about.  What it must be like to live under the ocean.  How did things work down there?  What was different from living up here?</p><p>“You’re starting to fall asleep on your hand.  Can you move to the sleeping chamber, do you think?”</p><p>Crowley looked panicked for a moment.  “Umm . . . don’t you need the sleeping chamber?”</p><p>“I have two of them.   This is the best suite in the inn, and they graciously gave it to me since my mother is the reigning monarch.  Do your folk sleep on beds?  How does it work?”</p><p>“We have hammocks.  You have those up here?”</p><p>“Yes, but normally people don’t use them for sleeping at night.”</p><p>Crowley tested his coils.  “I think if I move slowly, I can glide my way to the sleepng chamber.  And something made of rope probably wouldn’t be great on my cuts.  Maybe a pile of blankets or something I can coil up in?”</p><p>“We’ll see.  First, let’s carefully get you to the room.”</p><p>They did just that, Crowley slithering along at a slow pace while Aziraphale kept an eye on his lengths for reopening cuts or any other sign of re-injury to the wounds.  His lower half was a gorgeous shade of glossy black with a crimson belly that appeared even brighter next to the midnight shade.  Aziraphale found himself wanting to see it completely healed, looking its perfect best.  It must have been magnificent to behold.  He found he longed to touch it, but he knew better than to lay a hand on Crowley unless he received permission.  Now that the emergency was over, he was determined to build trust with him to help the healing go faster.  The ironic part of that was he didn’t want the healing to be over quicker.  He found his fascination in this beautiful merman was growing.  He wanted to learn everything he could about him.  </p><p>They finally made it to the sleeping chamber, which contained a rather large canopied bed and two nightstands, along with a wardrobe.  Crowley seemed impressed by the bed, feeling the feather-filled mattress and inspecting the posts that held up the canopy with its royal blue velvet curtains.  Aziraphale allowed him a moment to explore before saying anything.  When he did, he cleared his throat first to get Crowley’s attention.</p><p>“I don’t know what your nightly rituals are, but if you take your jewellery off, you can set it on one of the tables before you sleep.  The blankets are for covering yourself up if you get cold and the pillow there, is for your head.  But that’s for our form, really.  You’re kind of built differently.  Yet you can still coil up on the bed.  I’m not at all saying you can’t.”</p><p>He chuckled nervously.</p><p>“I’ll figure it out.”  Crowley eyed the bed, then used his arms to help hoist enough of his body up into it, he could slither the rest on, coiling it up in the space provided and pulling up blankets over what he could.  He turned to pick up a pillow to examine and Aziraphale, glancing at his arm, cried out.</p><p>“Oh!  You’re bleeding!  May I?”</p><p>He indicated the split wound on Crowley’s upper right arm and the merdaemon nodded.  </p><p>“Yes, please.”</p><p>With trembling fingers, Aziraphale touched him only as much as he needed to to close the wound again.  It was only a small split, so he poured enough healing power into it to take it a step further in healing.  It was along the bicep in an area that would see a lot of use.  Best just to get it to a better point or Crowley would be tearing it open constantly just by moving.  His eyes were drawn to the gold armband engraved with unfamiliar markings as he finished up.</p><p>“That’s beautiful.  Do all your people wear gold like that?”</p><p>“No, it’s a symbol of my status.”</p><p>“Oh?”</p><p>“Yeah . . . it means I’m a Prince of the House of Lucifer.  But my title conveys as much right to lead as that table over there would.”  He chuckled.  “It comes with some good perks, though.”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed in return.  “I believe I understand completely.  Why didn’t you say anything before?”</p><p>“I wasn’t sure of you, but I’m pretty convinced now that you mean me no harm.”  Crowley wasn’t going to admit he didn’t completely trust him; just enough that he knew he wasn’t going to end up stabbed to death in his sleep and his corpse dragged off for study by the land-dwellers.  </p><p>“Thank you for the vote of confidence.  I do appreciate it.  Shall I extinguish the light orb or leave it on?”</p><p>“Leave it, please.  I can take care of that.  It’s only a bit of power.”</p><p>“Good night, then.”</p><p>“Night.”</p><p>Aziraphale walked out the door, closing it behind him.  On the bed, Crowley examined the pillow and blankets, wondering what they were for.  The blankets felt soft; he pulled them around his body for comfort.  He was used to the feel of the water pressing gently on his skin and while not noticeable when he was actually in the ocean, its absence was now painfully obvious.  Curling up the best he could on the limited space of the bed, he situated the blankets around the human portion of his body and lay on his own coils like he did earlier that day.  Sleep took him rather quickly given the energy he had expended.  He slept fitfully, not remembering any of the dreams he had.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer sat worriedly in his private study, Beelzebub seated in front of his desk staring down at their own dark red tail covered in black mackerel-like stripes.  They adjusted their own necklaces worriedly as Lucifer tried to digest the news brought to him this morning before he headed out to announce it to the Court.  </p><p>“You are positive about this?”</p><p>“Sire, the butlers told me he never came out for dinner, and he never made any requests of the pages the entire night.  His room is currently empty and looks like it hasn’t been occupied for at least half a day, probably more.”</p><p>Lucifer laid his head in his hands with a sigh.  “Search the kingdom.  Especially check the areas in the East Realm where the damage was.  He had spoken of going to the shore to investigate, but I forbid him from doing that.  A few guards noticed him swimming east yesterday afternoon, so I wonder if he went to reevaluate the damage instead.”</p><p>“Or he disobeyed you, headed to the coast and got himself into trouble.”</p><p>Lucifer fixed Beelzebub with a hard stare, his golden eyes hard, his mouth drawn into a tight line at such insubordination from his second-in-command.  “Prince Crowley has never disobeyed me when it came to serious matters.  I assume he is not going to start now.  I worry the fishing ships came through again, and he ended up caught by them.  In those . . . nets.  Nothing else would dare harm him.”</p><p>Beelzebub shrugged.  “Always a possibility, your majesty.”</p><p>“If those land-dwellers have hurt my son in any way . . .  Now, get search parties out looking for him.  We need to find him.”  Lucifer pushed himself out of his chair.  “I’ll go address the Court as delicately as I can.  Hopefully, I can keep them from panicking.”</p><p>“They won’t be too worried about Prince Crowley, sire.”</p><p>“No, I’m afraid they won’t.  But they will be worried about those fishing ships destroying the Realms they represent.”  </p><p>Lucifer had to face the cold, hard truth that his own Court would be worried more about their own lands than their own Prince.  They would demand guard protection for their crops over search parties dispersed on land to seek him out.  Lucifer prayed that his decision to father a child with a siren didn’t just condemn Crowley to death.  </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Revelation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley and Aziraphale realise through their discussions that this might very well be the mission the Almighty sent them here to complete.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale had taken what he dared from the larders of the inn’s kitchen and brought it back for his and Crowley’s breakfast.  The door to Crowley’s bedroom was left open a crack so Aziraphale could keep an ear out for anything he needed.  His wounds were still serious and the angel felt better about him staying put as much as possible for now until more healing sessions were able to occur.  Hopefully, Crowley didn’t get too upset at such restrictions.  Basically being confined to a bed for even a short amount of time was a right nuisance, and he had every reason to be disgruntled about it.  At least aided healing would leave him exhausted as Aziraphale used his power to push Crowley’s body into knitting his wounds back together faster than it would have under normal circumstances.  Such actions came with consequences, the tiredness being one of them, the unusual hunger being the other.</p><p>He carried the tray over to the door and knocked on it softly.  “Crowley?  Are you awake?”</p><p>“Come in.”</p><p>Aziraphale entered to find him coiled up on the bed rebraiding some locks of hair.  Setting down the tray on a side table next to the bed where Crowley could easily reach it, Aziraphale sat in a nearby chair to watch the merdaemon style his hair.  It looked complicated, but Crowley’s long fingers made quick work of the plaiting then twisting the rare shells back in among the braids.  He smiled at the angel as he finished.  </p><p>“Never had long hair?”</p><p>“No.  It’s considered a female style here.  I’ve never felt particularly feminine, myself.”</p><p>“Everyone wears their hair long in the ocean kingdom.  It’s another place to put ornamentation since you land-dwellers’ shirts and trousers are rather impractical.”  </p><p>Crowley gave him a bright smile that made Aziraphale’s heart flutter before turning to the fruits and grains he had smuggled from the kitchen.  He picked up a bar of dried fruits, nuts and grains all pressed together with honey and nibbled it.  It was very sweet, but not bad over all.  He nodded as he considered the crunchy texture while he chewed.  </p><p>“Interesting.”  He was looking at Aziraphale, inspecting his breeches and riding boots the best he could, given the distance between bed and chair.  “The bar, that is.  Well, and your trousers.  They seem rather tight, but your shirt’s looser.”</p><p>“That’s just the style.  The breeches and riding boots are practical for every day.  The shirt is if you have wings.  We may keep them as intangible as possible, but it’s not a perfect science.  Occasionally a feather or two will become tangible even though you have no desire to fly and catch on clothing.  Best to keep it simple to prevent that from happening.  Too many folds, seams and other such things would leave you catching stray wing feathers every time one decided to not cooperate.”</p><p>“Intangible?  Is that why you didn’t sink like a stone in the cove?” asked Crowley, finishing up his fruit and nut bar.  “If those wings were fully in the physical plane, you would have sunk like a stone.”</p><p>“Exactly.  Which is one good reason to keep them intangible when not needed.  Plus it makes sitting and lying down so much easier.  You seem to know quite a bit about wings for being a creature of the deep rather than the sky like me.”</p><p>Crowley got a faraway look.  “I used to have wings.  Black ones.  Oh, sorry.  It’s nothing.”</p><p>Aziraphale was leaning forward at Crowley’s mention of wings.  “No, keep going.  It <em>is</em> something.  Angels have always thought we were the only beings in Heaven or the World Below with wings, so this is a new development.  Are your people actually angels?”</p><p>“No.  We were never in Heaven.  That’s not our original realm.  I . . . I shouldn’t be talking about this.  I mean . . .”  Crowley stammered as if he realised he was giving away confidential information to someone who didn’t need to hear it.</p><p>“Oh, my lord . . .  are you one of the caretakers of the cosmos that the Almighty spoke of?  We know nothing about them other than they exist.  She said she made two races that were very similar — one to take care of Heaven and one to take care of the universe.  She didn’t even tell us what you were called.”</p><p>“Demons.  Here, we’re merdaemons, slightly different spelling to set us apart from our kin who stayed in the cosmos.”  Crowley spelt the word but Aziraphale shook his head confused.  Same spoken language, different written.  Interesting.  “We were offered the chance to inhabit the seas when She created the World Below.”</p><p>“We were offered the same chance,” said Aziraphale, giving him a look Crowley could not quite parse.  “Except on land, of course.”</p><p>“What was the deal you received?”</p><p>Aziraphale hesitated, suddenly feeling he was going to disclose too much, then he remembered Crowley’s comment during the rescue about discorporation.  It sounded like they weren’t that different and received similar terms from the Almighty about living in the World Below.  He was now too intrigued to worry about giving away too much about the angels’ celestial origins.</p><p>“Our immortal spirits are born into physical bodies in this world.  Children will keep being born as long as the population levels can sustain them.  Then our population will remain the same unless someone decides to head back to Heaven voluntarily or their body is accidentally killed.  If they’re discorporated, they can rejoin the queue to return to the World Below.  If they returned voluntarily . . .”</p><p>“. . . there’s a century-long wait before they can queue up again,” finished Crowley.  His golden-yellow eyes were bright with excitement.  “Coming of age ceremony?”</p><p>“Where you learn your past before you came down here?”</p><p>“Yes!”</p><p>Aziraphale shifted in his chair.  “I loved books and was a scribe.  Still love books.”</p><p>“I created nebulae and enjoyed racing the other demons in my clan through the stars.  Something about going fast still appeals to me.”</p><p>“She sent me down here because She had a mission for me.”  They said it together, looking at each other in shock.</p><p>“To save you?” asked Aziraphale.</p><p>“To save my kingdom?” asked Crowley.</p><p>Aziraphale’s brows knit together.  “Save your kingdom?”</p><p>“That’s why I was investigating your harbour and the cove in the first place.  Your ships are dragging fishing nets that are destroying our crops and damaging our homes.”</p><p>“Oh, my lord.  I had no idea.  I’m so sorry and this must stop.”  Aziraphale stood up.  “But for now, you need to eat.  We can discuss how to keep Ciel from inadvertently taking your kingdom apart after breakfast.”</p><p>He offered him another bar and some fruit, taking an apple for himself.  Crowley dug in, consuming the bar like he was starving before picking up an apple and a knife to peel it.</p><p>“Need help?”</p><p>“No, I think I got it after watching you.  Hopefully, I won’t cut off my own fingers.”  Crowley laughed.</p><p>Aziraphale smiled in return, drinking up the sound of Crowley’s clear laughter like he was parched.  Feeling self-conscious, he looked down at the apple and knife in Crowley’s hands, watching his grip wobble as he tried to cut the apple on the side table in an environment he was unused to.  Aziraphale reached out, his eyes questioning.  </p><p>“May I?”</p><p>Crowley looked at the sharp blade then at Aziraphale with a blush.  “Yes.  I’m really not used to this out of water.  Or with such a hard object.”</p><p>“Here.  Can I show you in a way that means I’m touching your hands?”</p><p>Crowley cocked his head to one side.  “That’s fine, but how can you do that?”</p><p>Aziraphale approached the side of the bed.  Taking Crowley’s hands in his from behind, he positioned the merdaemon’s fingers in the correct manner on the knife.  “Like that.  It’ll give you better leverage cutting into the apple.  Now try.”</p><p>He tried not to notice his own breath slightly quickening since he made contact.  He ignored Crowley’s eyes, that had dilated enough for him to notice as he looked over his shoulder at him.  Strands of long red hair tickled at his nose as Crowley turned back to the apple sitting on the side table.  Aziraphale put enough pressure on his wrist he was able to slice through the fruit.  A piece fell off and Crowley smiled at it.</p><p>“Thanks,” he said to Aziraphale.</p><p>The angel let go of him before he was flooded with more hints he didn’t understand.  “No problem.  I was thinking of doing a healing session after you eat if that’s agreeable with you?”</p><p>“Yes.  The sooner I get healed, the sooner I can stop the ships from harming my people.”</p><p>“We,” corrected Aziraphale.  “We’re in this together.  I’ve seen enough destruction, accidental and that done on purpose.  Somebody on the continent is constantly at war with someone else or not paying attention to how their actions harm other races.  No.  It’s not going to continue if I can do anything about it.”</p><p>“But you hardly know me.”</p><p>“That doesn’t matter.  It’s a wrong that needs to be righted before more are hurt.”</p><p>Crowley stuck out a hand.  “Allies, then?”</p><p>“Yes, allies.”  </p><p>Aziraphale existed in a limbo between wanting very much to touch Crowley and wanting to not touch him for fear what he was experiencing might be detectable to his new-found friend.  What if Crowley didn’t get little tinges of excitement touching Aziraphale?  What if he didn’t feel the air in his lungs hitch as his breath rate increased ever-so-slightly?  It had to be the rescue.  It was nothing more than the result of an adrenaline-filled adventure because there was no other logical explanation.</p><p>He stalled by wiping off his hand on a napkin before sucking it up and sticking it out here to meet Crowley’s halfway.  The merdaemon had quite a strong grip despite his injuries.  He grinned at Aziraphale, a light in his eyes that wasn’t there before.  He nodded, the shells in his hair bouncing with the movement.</p><p>“All right.  I believe we’ve found our mission.  I can’t think of anything else that would be so important and where I’d really need an ally like this.”  Crowley sliced off more apple, cutting it into a square so that there was no peel on it.  “Why would She hide it from us?”</p><p>“Maybe it was something that had to be done through free will?”</p><p>“She always did move in mysterious ways.”  Crowley popped the square of apple in his mouth.</p><p>Aziraphale had to agree with that one as he bit into his own apple then helped himself to a helping of scrambled eggs, which he also offered to Crowley, who took some and rather enjoyed them.  It delighted him to watch Crowley experience new foods and found himself excited to show him more of his world.  But curiosity worked both ways, and he found he wanted to learn about Crowley’s world, but he wondered if he even go down there.  Could he use his magic to change his shape enough to swim and survive underwater?  Still, it was an intriguing thought.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was not getting through to the Counsellors in his Court.  They sat in a circle of chairs arguing among themselves for troops to guard their crops while Lucifer tried his best to keep his temper despite the disappearance of his only child.  They had overridden his request to send a few discreet scouts ashore to search for Crowley or any clues of what may have happened to him.  The king clutched the arms of his chair, feeling like he was going to splinter them in the anger he couldn’t show.</p><p>“Your land is more important than my son,” he finally snarled.  “Asmodeus, the Northwest Realm isn’t even along the ships’ known routes.  They have never passed over you.  Why do you feel you need guards more than I need scouts to search for my son, who is obviously missing?”</p><p>“It’s the needs of the few versus the needs of the many, your majesty.  While Prince Crowley’s disappearance is tragic, the need to protect our crops is more urgent.  Many will starve without food, and we do not know all the ships’ routes.  They could change course for all we know.”</p><p>“He’s my heir!”</p><p>“Beelzebub has royal blood, being of your clan in the cosmos, and was appointed next in line in absence of a true-blooded heir to the throne.  Crowley is expendable.  He’s a hybrid, half siren and lord knows sirens are not trustworthy.  You should have picked better blood to have an heir with, sire,” replied Belial, who had opposed Crowley even being named a prince with the rights and privileges contained within that title.  </p><p>“My son is not expendable despite what you think.  And what are troops going to do to save your crops?  Attack the ships?  An act of war might not be your best move.  We became clan-bound in the cosmos because of the vast amount of space between us.  Unfortunately, we’re just as fragmented here when we don’t need to be.  It works against us.  I’ve been on land where they’re more unified.  We’re a kingdom of hundreds by ourselves if we can’t build alliances with the other ocean populations.  The land-dwellers already are a kingdom of thousands.  Our chances would not be good.”  Lucifer rose, floating for a moment above his chair.  “Beelzebub will lead until I return.  I have to go find my son.”</p><p>He left the room and the Counsellors of the Court in chaos as he swam off to his own quarters to pack a small bag of magical items he might need on land.  Waving off the guards, assistants and any minor members of the Court who had been sent to dissuade them, as the major players did not wish to face his possible wrath, Lucifer prepared to once again visit the surface world.  It had been centuries, and he wished he need not ever return, but his son was more important than his extreme dislike of the strange world above the waves.  Although they were both immortal, Lucifer wasn’t about to lose Crowley to the cosmos where the light years between the nomadic clans made it well-nigh impossible to really get to know the demons outside your own tribe.  If Lucifer ever returned there himself, he would never find him again, and if Crowley returned here, he would be born into a different family to lead a different life.  They were kin now, no matter what Crowley’s lukewarm feelings towards him were, and he would not abandon him or the hope that maybe one day they could have something other than a rocky relationship.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale wanted so badly to reach up and wipe the tear from Crowley’s eye, but such an action was not appropriate under the circumstances.  He felt awful about rushing the healing, thus causing this amount of pain, but it was what Crowley had requested.  They had discussed more of the situation and how to solve it after breakfast coming to the conclusion the sooner Crowley was ready for travel, the better.  They still had a long way to go.  Right now they were just attempting to get him healed enough to shape-shift himself some legs, so he could learn to start walking.  Slithering to the capital city just wasn’t an option, and it was well-nigh impossible to ride a horse when you were half snake.</p><p>“Are you all right?”  Aziraphale had paused in his healing, pulling back just a bit to inspect the regeneration he had done so far.  “I can stop.”</p><p>Crowley shook his head.  “No.  We need to get this done.  There are things to do that aren’t going to wait.”</p><p>“You’re in pain.”</p><p>“I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Are you sure?”</p><p>“I’m very sure.  My kingdom’s depending on me, Aziraphale.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, preparing the healing spell again.  Crowley whimpered in pain, writhing under the miracles Aziraphale was performing until the angel could not take it any longer and cut the spell.  Crowley looked up at him, annoyance flashing in his eyes.</p><p>“What are you doing?  You can keep going!”</p><p>“No.  It’s time to stop.  Your pain tolerance is gone, and I cannot continue.”  </p><p>Aziraphale walked away to the window, leaning on the frame while he looked out of it in an attempt to reset after that hard session.  Behind him on the bed, Crowley moved, rustling the bed covers.  He heard him collapse on the pillows with a sigh.  There was the sound of linen passing over skin as he pulled the sheets up over himself, a sign Crowley was feeling chilled.  It was a good thing they quit when they did.  When the patient started to feel cold like that during healing, it was a sign their body had taken all it could.  To push further would only bring about more issues.  They didn’t have the time to be fixing such spell-manufactured problems when Crowley’s kingdom needed them as urgently as it did.</p><p>Aziraphale turned around to see Crowley shivering beneath the sheets, the woven woollen blankets still piled at the foot of the bed.  He walked over to place them over the merdaemon, tucking them in to keep the warmth from escaping.  It would do him no good if it wasn’t trapped next to his body.</p><p>“You’re cold.  You know what that means,” he said softly.</p><p>“Yes . . . I know . . . it’s just we’ve got so much to do.”</p><p>“And it’s not going to help you to push yourself past your limits.  We’ll only set ourselves back further, Crowley.”</p><p>Aziraphale laid a hand on the blankets near but not on Crowley, chanting a warmth spell in his head.  Heat passed from his hands to the blankets and hopefully to Crowley.  Crowley reached up to give him a chuck on the shoulder in appreciation and Aziraphale smiled softly at him.  </p><p>“I should go get some heating bricks.  Those are a lot more effective than me standing here keeping your blankets warm.”</p><p>“Probably, but you’re a decent conversationalist.  It’s hard to have one with bricks, believe me.  I’ve tried talking to rocks, and it’s just not as fun as it sounds.”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed.  “Oh?”</p><p>“I didn’t have a lot of friends as a child.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“Yeah, well . . . I was different.  Everyone else has fishtails, but I got stuck with a snake look.”</p><p>“Why is that?”</p><p>“I’m half siren.  They’re a subspecies of merdaemon known for their silver tongues.  My father wanted to breed a good negotiator because he had some premonitions about the future.  Only nobody in my kingdom trusts the sirens because of their abilities.  They can use their powers to talk themselves out of any situation.  Not sure I can.  I don’t know quite what I inherited from my mother.”</p><p>Aziraphale shifted, feeling thankful Crowley was opening up to him.  “You speak as if you don’t know her well.”</p><p>“I don’t know her at all.  We hatch from eggs.  She laid mine and left.  They’re not maternal at all, and I don’t think she was comfortable living among my father’s folk.”</p><p>“Do you get along with your father?”</p><p>“Not really.  He could have chosen anyone out there in the kingdom as a consort and look at what he did.  He brought discrimination down upon me.  I’m not considered his heir because of my lineage.  One-third of the Court voted against allowing me the title of Prince and everything that goes with it.  In the end he compromised with them to get me royal privileges as long as he didn’t press to make me heir.  That right went to his cousin Beelzebub.  I don’t care.  Why would I want to rule over a population who hates me?”</p><p>“That’s not fair.”</p><p>“LIfe isn’t.” Crowley sat up and fixed him with his snake-like eyes.  “So, what’s your story?”</p><p>“Unexpected third child.  They weren’t sure what to do to with me.  My brother Gabriel is the official heir.  My sister Michael is the spare.  They’re both governors of the two sections of Ciel so that the people always have access to the royal family if needed.  But there’s no place for me, so I got shunted off here to learn with the scribes.  Which I should probably do to keep my parent’s suspicion at bay.”</p><p>“Probably wouldn’t be a bad idea.”  Finally, Crowley wasn’t shivering quite so badly.  “It would be suspicious if you suddenly started to spend all your time in your suite.”</p><p>“Well, I am an introvert, but yes, I would probably be missed.  Will you be fine by yourself for a few hours?”</p><p>“I’ll probably sleep after this.  I am feeling exhausted again.  The drawbacks of healing, you know.”  Crowley smiled apologetically.</p><p>Aziraphale nodded.  “We can always wait.  Let your body do the healing itself.”</p><p>“No.  We can’t wait because this whole bloody problem needs solving and soon.  If I have to sacrifice, then I have to sacrifice even if it is annoying.”  Crowley rolled up tighter in the bed covers.  “Go do your thing.  I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“I’m going to head out to get you some warming bricks first.”</p><p>“If you want.”</p><p>Aziraphale gave the bed one last burst of heat before heading out.  Shrugging into his sash that denoted his rank, he straightened it and walked out the door for the first time since dinner last night.  Really, he should have been out hours ago but Crowley’s well-being was more important right now.  His boots made no noise on the carpeted halls lit by magical orbs and all he came in contact with bowed before stepping out of his way, no questions asked.  Sometimes being of royal blood had its perks.  </p><p>He sought out the supplies master, who worked next to the kitchen’s largest larder.  Knocking politely on the door he waited for the master to look up from his writing.  When the man did, Aziraphale nodded acknowledgement at him before the master had the chance to rise and bow.</p><p>“Stay seated, please.  I only need some heating bricks for tonight.  It is getting chilly out, and I’d like some available to me for tonight when I get back.”</p><p>The supplies master rose anyway.  “I can get those for you, your highness.  Would you like them delivered to your room?”</p><p>“I can take them back.  No use allowing them to sit in the hallway where someone might trip over them.”</p><p>The man excused himself for a few minutes, Aziraphale waiting awkwardly in his office for him to return, but he did with three heating bricks for which Aziraphale thanked him.  Arms full of the heavy objects, he took them back to Crowley, depositing them on the floor, freeing his hands to tuck them up into the bedclothes.  Crowley stirred, half asleep, his eyes opening upon feeling the bed shake beneath him as Aziraphale stuffed the bricks under the covers for him.</p><p>“I apologise.  I didn’t mean to wake you.”</p><p>“Nah, you’re fine.  Thank you.  We have heating stones.  Wonder if the spell’s the same.”</p><p>“Go ahead and try it.”</p><p>Crowley closed his eyes and Aziraphale felt the bricks start to warm.  </p><p>“Well, I’d say yes, which is good.  One less thing you have to depend on me for.”  Aziraphale flipped the bedclothes back down.  “I’m going to go visit the scribes for a few hours, if only for cover.”  He slipped a small mirror on to the side table.  “Call if you need anything.  Hold that in your hand and concentrate on me.  It’ll connect to the one I have.  I do have duties, so nobody will think twice if I need to excuse myself to take a call.”</p><p>Crowley nodded.  “Don’t worry.  I will be fine.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Dakkin, a craftsman who kept a room at the inn rather than try to keep a house when he travelled many months of the year around the kingdom selling his wares, leaned casually against the wall conversing with his friend Sidriel who worked as a barmaid at the inn, waiting for Prince Aziraphale to leave his room.  He found it interesting that the prince had been gone for most of the day for weeks now but suddenly was spending an awful lot of time holed up in his suite for the past about thirty-six hours now.  Nobody was coming and going from it but him, yet Dakkin had noticed him come and go out of the larder a couple of times now.</p><p>“Something is going on.  I’m going to find out what.”</p><p>Sidriel rolled her eyes as she finished up putting away the glasses used at breakfast by those dining in the bar area for breakfast.  “He’s royalty.  His mother’s the Queen.  If he’s entertaining some foreign diplomat in some kind of top-secret meetings, then it’s none of our business.  I don’t know much about the man, but I doubt he’s up to no good.  You don’t hear scandals about him like you do about some of the lesser royals.  King Raphael’s brother is quite the piece of work.  No wonder they keep him out of the public eye these days.”</p><p>“I don’t trust any of them,” Dakkin groused.  “Shh.  There he is.”</p><p>Aziraphale was peering out of his room before he exited, stepped out into the empty hallway then locked his door behind him before hurrying off down the hall in the direction of the exit furthest from the busy reception area.  Dakkin narrowed his eyes to witness it.  Suspicious behaviour indeed.  What was their prince up to?  Why had he been sent here?</p><p>“The queen and king have never taken interest in our city and now Aziraphale’s here probably having secret meetings.  They’re wanting to regulate the fishing trade now that it’s got big.  I’ll bet my entire year’s pay on it.”</p><p>“Possibly, but you have no proof and there is nothing that says a little regulation might not help you craftsangels out.  They do have an interest in keep business fair, and you do have some ships’ captains who try to cheat you in negotiations over pearls and mollusc shells.”  Sidriel replied, not wanting to believe the worst before she had any proof of it.</p><p>Dakkin crafted jewellery of precious items found in the ocean.  He shared a workshop with several other craftsangels several streets over from the inn.</p><p>“I’m going in.”</p><p>“Going in?”</p><p>“Yeah.  I’m picking the lock and seeing what’s happening in there.  It’s suspicious the prince just showed up here out of the blue with no announcement.”</p><p>“No, don’t,” pleaded Sidriel.  “Do you know how much trouble you’ll get in?”</p><p>But Dakkin was gone, having slipped down the hallway to Aziraphale’s door where he looked around for anyone coming.  Seeing nobody in sight, he pulled out a small metal rod and hoped the prince hadn’t warded his door.  There was no spell on it, and he grinned triumphantly when he felt the tumblers snick into place.  Turning the knob, he opened the door then entered.  </p><p>“Of course,” he muttered with derision as he looked over the luxurious sitting room.  “Nothing but the best for our little princeling.”</p><p>The bedrooms were warded and both doors to them were shut, meaning he couldn’t even try opening them without alerting someone to his intrusion.  Instead, he took to searching through the sitting room for any information on why Aziraphale was here after years of the port city being left along.  Dakkin searched books on the tables and opened the drawers to inspect the insides.  The books proved to be just for entertainment and the tables’ drawers were empty.  Then he spied the desk where he immediately gravitated to upon seeing it covered with paperwork.  A few sheets appeared to be just information on the scribes who resided in the Archives in the centre of town.  Boring.  They at least kept to themselves even if they didn’t contribute much to the economy of the town.  </p><p>The sketches were another matter entirely.  Picking them up, Dakkin examined them closely, a smile crossing his face as he did.  This was exactly the kind of thing he was looking for.  The creature in the net almost two days ago.  He had caught a glimpse of a red and black tail as he stood beside the docks making a deal with some divers for the pearls found as they shucked oysters.  Merpeople.  Real life merpeople.  What if they did exist?  Now there was something worth considering . . . it was rumoured by the more superstitious that their hair had great healing powers beyond what angels possessed and their scales were said to bring good luck and fortune.  If he could find a steady source of both, he’d be rich.  There was a thought.</p><p>Pulling a small mirror out of his pocket, he rubbed it over the drawings to store their likenesses in its “memory”.  The calling mirrors had the added bonus of being able to remember anything reflected in them; the angel only had to recall what they had stored in the mirror itself.  Dakinn was not going to forget these drawings.  Not when he had a chance to make a fortune off of them.  He had to seek out the merperson to convince them to sell him locks of their hair.  And they were a snake, so shed skin seemed to be an option as well.  If not, there were more drastic measures that could be taken.  An entire snakeskin would fetch him quite the price.  Even more, if he sold it piecemeal.  And there was always the possibility of finding more of these creatures.  He just had to locate this one, who was probably gravely injured and prove their existence to acquaintances who sailed.  He was sure he could make enough to pay them very well for their time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Learning to Walk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley and Aziraphale start preparations to leave for Ciel's capitol.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Down at the docks, Dakkin showed the drawings he copied to some of his business associates who nodded thoughtfully at him, a couple mentioning that they did see a giant sea snake-like tail caught in the shark net before it all completely disappeared, which was not typical sea snake behaviour.  The angel mending damaged fishing nets nodded upon seeing the pictures.</p><p>“The prince was going out every day there for weeks to the cove to sit.  If he wasn’t working with the scribes, he was saddling up his horse and riding out.  I know some of the inn’s stable hands,” he said.  “Suddenly Prince Aziraphale’s not going out any more.  He’s been holed up in his suite the last day and a half.  Also raiding the larder, my cousin says.”</p><p>“And it started after this sea snake incident.  The one seen in the net was the same colour as the drawings,” said Dakkin.  “Too big for a sea snake nor do they come this close to shore, do they?”</p><p>“No.”  The net mender shook his head.  “They’re found in coral reefs and those are further south.”</p><p>“I have some investigations to do.  If you know anyone who can get through wards without setting them off, let me know.”</p><p>The net mender raised an eyebrow.  “That requires skill and a delicate hand to break those without getting detected.  I’ll check around.  Maybe I ask why?”</p><p>“The prince is hiding something in those bedrooms.  There is no reason to have both doors shut.  Just the one to the bedroom with your private stuff in it.”</p><p>“Royalty’s different, you know.  They keep everything to themselves.”</p><p>Dakkin got up from the crate he was seated on and headed back up to shore.  “Just come to my workshop if you find one.  I’ll give you a finder’s fee.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Crowley awoke alone with the sun streaming through the slotted blinds on the bedroom window that were angled to allow in light while keeping prying eyes from seeing inside.  Turning over, he inspected the half-healed wounds on his snake half, impressed with Aziraphale’s healing skills.  He figured they would need two more days to heal them completely and one or two more to take care of scarring.  He could help with the scarring as that wasn’t a drain on the body.  Well, that was good.  They could then get on with what they needed to get on with.  </p><p>He felt famished, looking around then spotting the basket of breads and pastries Aziraphale had left for him if needed something to eat while he was gone.  Grabbing something baked into a swirl and topped with a gooey substance, he licked at it, finding the gooey substance very sweet.  He bit into the swirl, tasting his first baked item ever.  He had no words for the yeasty taste of the bread itself or knew why the brown stuff baked into the swirls themselves seemed to dry out his tongue somewhat.  A glass and jug of water were beside it; he looked at them curiously.  Merdaemons got all the moisture they needed through their gills and skin, but he had seen Aziraphale drink some kind of opaque yellow liquid he called “orange juice” as they finished breakfast.  Crowley hadn’t felt thirsty yet, but after the swirled roll of sweet bread, he now did.</p><p>Reaching over, he pulled the jug and glass to himself, staring at it.  How did Aziraphale do it?  Oh, yes.  Crowley grasped the handle of the jug, pointed the little spout towards the cup and tipped from too high up.  Water not only splashed into the glass, but it also spilt all over the table and dribbled on to the floor as well.  Well, that was embarrassing.  With a thought, he cleaned up the spill like it never happened.  Putting the jug’s spout directly on the glass this time, he poured again, managing to not knock the glass over with the pressure of the jug against its lip, nor spill water all over the place.  Pleased with himself, he put down the jug and picked up the glass.</p><p>Their water tasted like minerals but had none of the saltiness of the ocean.  Crowley had heard of fresh water and knew from asking questions that land creatures needed to drink it, but it couldn’t be in the form found in the oceans.  There was too much salt, and they would die if they drank enough of it.  Still, fresh or salt, he did like the taste of it.  </p><p>But it hit him like a speeding carriage — he had to adjust to life here pretty quickly if he was to do his job.  He looked down at the lengths of snake coiled around him.  Learning to walk was at the top of his priorities.  Aziraphale wasn’t going to like it, but he had to get started on that today.  First, he had to eat enough to sustain himself through the exercise he was going to get.  He reached next for a plain roll, finding it rather dry.  Why didn’t this one have gooey sweet stuff drizzled over the top of it?  No matter.  He had to eat.</p><p>Hunger sated after a modest sampling of the basket, Crowley unwound his snake-like lower body and examined it, finding no wounds that would split open if he moved too much.  It wasn’t going to be pleasant because his nerves were still raw, but he couldn’t worry about that right now.  He had a feeling they would have a distance to travel and popping directly from one location to another not only used a lot of energy, it was only good over short distances.  From his understanding of lessons taught to him while he was young, the coastal city was not the capital city of this country.  His tutors had taught him it was suspected that the heart of this kingdom lay further inward, possibly on top of the mountain chain he could see in the distance when he was exploring the cove.  He would have to ask Aziraphale.</p><p>Until then, legs it was.  Crowley concentrated all his power on the spell to shape-shift, feeling the buzz of it run through him as he imagined himself with legs.  In the shape he had taken so many years ago in the cosmos.  It seemed ages, much longer than the quarter of a century he had been here.  A pang of nostalgia travelled through him making him miss his clan.  Someday he might see them again if he ever tired of this world, asking to be returned.  Panting, he looked down at the pair of bare legs he now sported instead of his snake body.  How was he going to walk on such thin things?   </p><p>And they weren’t the only body parts he had manifested.  Reaching back, he felt his wings, rejoicing in the soft touch of glossy black feathers against his fingertips  Crowley noticed they were phasing through the bed just like Aziraphale’s did through the chairs when he sat down.  That must have been standard in the World Below because he was sure his subconscious didn’t order up intangibility when it decided wings were in order.  Interesting, he thought as he blinked sleepily.  What he did had taken a lot out of him in his weakened state.  Falling back on his pillows again, he pulled the sheet around him for modesty’s sake before he attempted to magic up some robes for himself.  At least those would do in the absence of some references to the clothing worn here.  </p><p>He managed to wrap himself in some dark grey ones with a black sash thrown over his shoulder, embroidered with red patterns before he completely passed out, one skinny leg hanging outside the bedsheets.  </p><p>The breeze blowing in the window that Aziraphale had opened before he left tickled Crowley’s cheek about three hours later.  He had expressed concerns about that but there was a privacy spell on, he was told.  Between that and the blinds, nobody could see or hear what went on in the bedroom, Aziraphale had said.  The air was like a current across his face, tangy with the sea air of the coastal town.  Groaning, he stirred himself away, almost panicking upon seeing his legs for he had forgotten what he had done before he took that much-needed nap.</p><p>He pulled off the bedsheets, yanked up his robes to his thighs and inspected the wounds criss-crossing them.  He ran a hand over them and the fine hairs that covered them before taking a breath.  Scooting over to the side of the bed, he swung his new legs over the side, kicking for a moment to test out the muscles and their movement.  Oh, this was so different from the slithering motions he had been using to move about the ocean and land.  Grasping the side table, he allowed himself to slide off the bed completely, his knees immediately buckling as he tried to support his entire weight on appendages he didn’t have several hours ago.  </p><p>All right.  He could do this.  He <em> had </em> to do this.  Crowley stepped sideways, the feel of the carpet on the soles of his feet a rather ticklish and interesting experience.  Oh, lord . . . he was going to fall.  Even the cautious shuffle he was doing was threatening to make his legs give way beneath him.  He looked around for the next thing to grab on to and ended up shuffling his way back to the bed, circling it as he leaned on it and tried his best to balance.  How did he ever do this?  </p><p>Taking a deep breath, he stepped away from the bed, taking a few halting, wobbling steps towards a chair in the corner.  There.  It was coming back to him.  Or so he thought before he collapsed into a pile of impractical robes that he had tripped on.  Crowley exhaled, knowing he was going to have to come up with better clothing for this.  And for life on land in general.  He wished now he had studied Aziraphale’s breeches more closely along with his shirt.  </p><p>Crawling to the chair, he used it to right himself as he heard the suite’s door open then slam shut.  </p><p>“Crowley?” called Aziraphale</p><p>“In here!”</p><p>“Oh!”  Aziraphale stopped short as he looked upon Crowley’s new form.  </p><p>The merdaemon leaned on a chair before him looking every ounce an angel with robes worn in Heaven, wings and a pair of legs that seemed to be just barely holding him upright.  Aziraphale looked into his face, his breath hitching to see those golden eyes and red hair contrasted against the dark shades he wore.  Shaking his head to clear such thoughts, he rushed to his friend’s side, offering his own shoulder as support.</p><p>“You could have waited for me.  I would have helped you.”</p><p>Crowley grabbed his shoulder, pinching hard at first as he lost his balance.  </p><p>“Sorry.  I thought maybe it wouldn’t be so hard since I have had legs before.  I guess I was wrong about that.”</p><p>“Here.  Let’s go to the dining room.  I can move the table and chairs aside.  Then we’ll have a little room to work in.”</p><p>So they slowly walked their way out of the bedroom, through part of the sitting room and into the small room meant to dine in that Aziraphale only used when he wasn’t at the desk in the sitting room reading or sketching out drawings of the sea being that turned out to be Crowley.  The furniture moved against the wall obediently as they stepped into the dining room, Aziraphale suggesting they walk to the window, as that room was on the same side as Crowley’s bedroom.  </p><p>They stumbled their way over, Aziraphale opening up the sash and window coverings to allow light in.  Crowley was about ready to collapse against him by this time and that worried Aziraphale.  He guided him to a chair to sit.  </p><p>“You know your body heals at accelerated rates even when I’m not working on it and here we are pushing you well past your limits.  Rest.”</p><p>Off he went to fetch the jug of water and glass from the bedroom.  He returned, pouring him a glass to drink, Crowley observing how exactly he did it without spilling water all over the place.  It appeared you had to be above the glass with the jug just above it but not sitting against the glass.  Huh.  He’d have to try that next time.</p><p>“Drink this.”</p><p>The glass was shoved in his hand.</p><p>“I normally don’t drink.”</p><p>“You normally are surrounded by water, but you’re not any more.  You’re probably dehydrating.”  Aziraphale’s eyes pleaded with him.  “Please?”</p><p>They were the most beautiful shade of blue Crowley had ever seen, and he had grown up around some of the most beautifully coloured sea creatures that swam this world.  He smiled and lifted the glass to his lips, drinking down a few gulps.  Aziraphale was only looking out for him.  What a strange turn of events!  A day ago he didn’t trust him.  Now he was almost one hundred per cent sure the angel meant him absolutely no harm.  His gazes were tender and his actions caring, which spoke of someone who was helping out a being he considered a friend.  </p><p>Crowley had never really had a friend before.  Nobody wanted to have a thing to do with the merdaemon who didn’t quite fit in.  This was going to be an interesting experience, that was for sure.  </p><p>Aziraphale wouldn’t allow him up again until he had drunk down every drop in the glass.  Afterwards, he repeatedly stumbled back and forth across the room until he walked with relative ease over the carpet, noting how the shadows in the window had moved.  Aziraphale had cheered him on, clapping at Crowley’s successes.  Finally, then merdaemon collapsed into a chair feeling worn out after all the activity.  Aziraphale handed him a buttered roll which he inspected before eating.</p><p>“No wonder the first one I ate was so dry.  I didn’t know you put that yellow stuff on it.”</p><p>“That’s butter and yes, it does make eating bread a lot easier.”  Aziraphale chuckled.  “Now, do you want to . . . never mind that.  Feeling up to one more stroll?  We’ll head to my sleeping chamber so that you can get a good look at some clothing that’s more practical than that stuff we all wore in heav . . . up above.”</p><p>“All right.”  Carefully Crowley stood up, got his balance and walked without too much wobbling to Aziraphale’s room where he sat down once again while Aziraphale pulled clothing out of the wardrobe.  Shirts tended to be of linen, light and airy.  They were tunic-like with uncomplicated seams and decorations on them that could easily catch on delicate wings if feathers went tangible.  Breeches reached the knees and were tighter so that they could be tucked into riding boots, although some angels wore them with a slip-on shoe instead if they weren’t going to be out riding.  Crowley looked at everything with interest, getting up to inspect the clothing Aziraphale had laid on the bed.  He felt the materials and hoped the texture of them and the slip of fabric over his skin wasn’t going to be an annoyance.  Robes were one thing — being very loose-fitting.  Those breeches were another.</p><p>“I can conjure some up for you to wear and later we can go shopping.  You’ll need to have more than one set.  It’s helpful when you don’t have to keep performing magic spells to keep your clothes clean.  You’ll need something to sleep in as well.  Men wear pyjamas or nightshirts.”</p><p>He pulled out examples of both.</p><p>“Been a while.  There’s not really much need for all that in the ocean.  Just our jewellery if we want it and some will wear shirts of tightly woven threads of reed.  They make me itch.”</p><p>“Different worlds.  Are you doing all right?  Not too tired or hungry?  Because this can wait.”</p><p>“No.  Just thinking of the next stage.  I’m going to have to learn to ride one of those beasts of yours, aren’t I?”</p><p>“A horse?  No, that’ll take too much time.  You can ride behind me.  It won’t be comfortable, I’ll tell you, and we won’t be able to travel quite as far each day as I could alone, but it takes months to learn enough to even be considered ready for long-distance travel.”</p><p>“Oh.  Somehow it sounds like I’d be better off walking even though I’m not good at that yet.”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed.  “You’ll be fine.  A sore backside, but I can heal that for you every night.  As an apology for putting you through all this.”</p><p>Crowley smiled back at him.  “Thanks.  I can do it myself, but if you really want to.”</p><p>Aziraphale blushed, gesturing at the clothing in front of them.  “Anyway.  We can start at least conjuring up one outfit for you then go shopping when you’re feeling steadier on your feet.  I’m thinking timeline-wise we’ll be leaving here in less than a week, depending on how things go.”</p><p>“How long will it take to get where we’re going?”</p><p>“It’s usually a three-day trip.  Depending on how my horse handles two of us, it could add a day or two of travel.”</p><p>“That’s sooner than I was expecting.  Where are we off to?”</p><p>“The capital city of Ciel.  It’s in the mountain range you can see from the cove.”</p><p>Crowley nodded, indicating he had seen it.</p><p>“It’s a pain to come and go from being up there on the side of a mountain, but as you know the Almighty gave us all free will and that means not everybody gets on with each other.  The difficult terrain is very good at keeping the kobolds out.  They’re a rather war-like race.  About three-fourths the height of an angel, with big pointed ears and a mouth full of teeth that always looks like it is grinning.  I wish I could describe them better, but saying people think they look like demented monkeys isn’t going to mean a thing to you.”</p><p>Crowley shrugged.  “I know.  I have a lot to learn, but I would like to discover all I can about your world.  If I’m going to be engaging in diplomacy on behalf of my kingdom, the more I know about land dwellers, the better.”</p><p>“Which is why we need to get you out of this room and into the world.  But for now, you look exhausted.  I’d be half-tempted to send you off to bed if I had that authority.”</p><p>Crowley closed his beautiful golden eyes and copies of Aziraphale’s clothes appeared — black breeches and a grey shirt.  The angel examined them.</p><p>“You’re a prince.  You should have some trappings of office.”</p><p>“I have my necklaces and armband . . . oh, the armband won’t be visible.  I see what you mean.  What do your people wear?”</p><p>“A sash like mine.  My parents have their crowns, too.”</p><p>Aziraphale pulled off his light blue satin sash with a golden pin of a crown attached where the silk fabric laid on his collarbone and handed it to Crowley, who examined it, running thin fingers over edges embroidered with gold.  He explained his siblings had them, too, but Gabriel’s carried an extra pin that marked him as their parents’ heir.  Crowley nodded and made his own in red with black embroidery on the edges and a stylised snake embroidered in black thread with waves beneath it on the top portion of the sash.</p><p>“Will this work?”</p><p>“Yes.  I believe so.”</p><p>“You know, I’ll probably do better in my natural form once we arrive and no longer need to ride a horse.  Otherwise, I’m just another angel, albeit with black wings.”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded in agreement but couldn’t help but worry about that.  Crowley’s kind had never been seen on land before, which all but guaranteed he would attract the attention of every angel in the area — a living example of a mythological creature.  He would be new and exciting.  And very very different.  All eyes would be on him meaning he couldn’t make any mistakes.  His kingdom’s safety was on the line right now.  Aziraphale prayed it all went well.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Marketplace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Aziraphale takes Crowley shopping for clothing and Lucifer searches for his son.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I've been striving for weekly updates on these, but I've had some issues with my chronic pain which has made it hard for me to keep a set schedule.  Right now I think the best bet is to assume a ten-day update schedule or so.  Thanks for understanding!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer trudged through town, just another angel in the crowd.  He carried a walking stick, partially to help him balance while he remembered how to use legs and partially as a potential weapon should he run into trouble.  He was in civilised areas this time, making the chances that he would encounter trouble smaller.  So far this seemed to just be a fishing town and not much else, but maybe if he kept his ears open he would hear some news that would lead him to Crowley.  Or help him at least discover his fate, which he hoped above all else hadn’t returned him to the cosmos.  If it had, he had lost him forever.</p><p>He headed for the nearest inn, which seemed rather cheap, but if it had a bar in it where he could spend a few hours listening in on angels’ conversations, it would do.  Later he would move on to their marketplaces, then find a more upscale inn, although the chances of information being passed there were slimmer.  Lucifer had been on land enough to know how the system worked when it came to gathering information.  Ordering a drink, he went to sit down in the inn’s dining room.  For now, he just had to be patient and hope that nothing bad had happened to Crowley.</p><p>He would never forgive himself if that was the case.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Crowley endured another healing session, his eyes screwed shut against the pain and tears attempting to escape from their corners.  It would have been nice to be able to stretch out the sessions, but he and Aziraphale were now on a schedule that insisted they head for the capital city as soon as possible.  Finally, he could stand it no more, asking Aziraphale to stop before he broke down, allowing quiet tears to fall.  The angel handed him a handkerchief to wipe his eyes, then set a hand on his shoulder to send a soothing spell into him to calm the agony he was feeling.  Crowley gave him a smile of thanks, glad that the one land-dweller he knew was willing to do so much for him.  </p><p>“I’m sorry,” whispered Aziraphale.</p><p>“You’re doing what you have to.  Thank you.”</p><p>“For having to hurt you?”</p><p>“No.  For being here for me, a complete stranger.”</p><p>“You’re not.  Maybe it’s weird to say, but you feel more like a friend than a stranger.”</p><p>Crowley blushed, mumbling, “Yeah, I kind of feel the same.”</p><p>“Good.” Aziraphale smiled.  “It’s always nice to have a friend.”</p><p>Without thinking, he reached out to pat Crowley’s thigh, to the surprise of the merdaemon, whose face registered shock for a moment at such a touch before he schooled it into a more neutral expression.  It wasn’t a look of indignant shock, but Aziraphale still pulled away feeling very embarrassed for making such a faux pas.  Quickly he thought of an excuse why he would be reaching out to touch Crowley in such a manner.</p><p>“Oh!  I do apologise!  I keep forgetting the differences in culture!  I . . . I . . .”</p><p>“Hey.  Don’t worry about it.  Such things are bound to happen, right?”  </p><p>Crowley’s smile was slightly awkward and very sweet.  Aziraphale figured out what that look was.  It was the look of shock one had when touched by a person whom one liked.  He paused.  Wasn’t it?  Or was he reading too much into Crowley’s facial expressions?  He hoped not.  The merdaemon was growing on him, and he hoped the same in return.  They had potentially a long fight ahead of them to protect Crowley’s home and a good bond between them would help out immensely.  Or so Aziraphale told himself.  </p><p>Plus he didn’t know what Crowley’s preferences were.  Sex and gender were not something they possessed in Heaven or the cosmos, but they did here, mostly for the sake of reproduction.  Not that anyone had any problem with what genitals someone had or how they chose to identify or express themselves, but it meant someone might have a preference for one gender over the other.  Aziraphale was male.  Crowley was at least a male-presenting person.  There was no guarantee Crowley would be wired in a way that he found Aziraphale attractive as a potential mate.  He might prefer female-presenting people or non-binary ones.  Maybe he was like some and didn’t feel attraction at all.  Aziraphale realised he’d have to step carefully.</p><p>This needed to stay at a friendship level.  Maybe sometime later if there were indications Crowley was interested in him, they could move forward.  And that wasn’t taking into consideration that they were from two different worlds.  Vastly different.  This wasn’t like if he wanted to court a commoner, someone who would have to get used to all the protocol that came with royal life.  Crowley didn’t even dwell on land.  One would have to adjust to a life that was completely foreign to him.  At least a commoner was used to the general aspects of the life he lived, even not the nuances.  Learning royal protocol was easy when compared to learning almost everything in life over again.  Crowley was already looking at having to learn a lot just to be a visitor, let along a lifetime resident.  Flip it and Aziraphale would have a lot to learn about life in the ocean — if he could even take a form appropriate to it.  No, friendship was best.</p><p>“Yes.  Bound to happen.  I will be more careful next time.  You look like you could use some sleep.”</p><p>“Maybe a little, but I want to go out this afternoon.”</p><p>“I’ll wake you in an hour or so, then.”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled and offered his hand to Crowley, who took it.  Pulling himself to his feet with Aziraphale’s help Crowley walked to his room to lay down for a while, shutting the door partially.  He was getting the hang of walking, being now steady enough on his feet that he could handle the early afternoon crowds at the marketplace.  Most tended to be taking lunch at that time, meaning there would be fewer angels for him to have to navigate through.  They could hunt through the shops and stalls of the area for more clothing for him and any other things he might want for the journey.  It would also be a chance for him to start getting used to how life was in cities here.  </p><p>Meanwhile, Aziraphale got back to the scribe practice he had been given, occasionally glancing up from his desk, where he could see Crowley slumbering on the bed through the partially open door.  His red hair spread out around him like a fan, braids knocked astray in some places.  He looked so peaceful there, his eyes closed and his face slack in sleep.  So much so that Aziraphale dreaded the coming days which were sure to prove stressful.  If only he could guarantee they could solve the problems ahead of them without too much of a struggle, but he couldn’t.  They would have to make the journey first, acclimate Crowley to royal protocol then hopefully convince his parents and the Council to do the right thing and avoid fishing in the merdaemon’s kingdom.  </p><p>He sighed because it seemed such a mountain to have to climb.  But they had to climb it.  Taking one last look at Crowley, he got back to work.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer had heard angels in the dining room passing about rumours of a giant sea snake that escaped after being caught in a net.  Worries seem to spread throughout the town that the giant creature was still in the vicinity and might cause trouble with ships and the docks as well as pose danger to the angels who worked around the ocean.  A few enquiries obtained him more information — that the tail was black with a red underbelly, a relative size that would correlate with Crowley’s general length and that it disappeared before it could be investigated, suggesting if it was Crowley, he managed to transport out of there.  The question now was, where did he go?  </p><p>Feeling he had milked this location for all it was worth, he paid for his drink and walked out the door.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale was right.  The marketplace wasn’t too crowded, thus he hoped it wasn’t too stressful for a being who had lived his entire life in the wide-open spaces of the ocean.  The entire area was filled with stalls in the middle of the extra-wide street with actual shops on either side.  One end of the street was clothing and other such goods, the end furthest from them was a food market where the fishermen and local farmers sold their goods.  Angels weaved in and out between stalls, bargaining with the sellers over the price of wares while others walked in and out of shops looking for goods.  Crowley stared at it all, wavering slightly on his feet.</p><p>They had worked a little on his appearance before heading out.  Crowley’s wings were now white tinged with a pearl grey now instead of straight black.  Aziraphale also convinced him to change his shirt to a light grey shade instead of black.  His breeches and boots remained that shade but that was normal to see in the angel population while a black shirt wasn’t.  His hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail at the nape of his neck, the shells twined within his braids hidden among the waves of red locks themselves.  The only thing they couldn’t do was change his snake-like eyes.  Nobody could change their eyes because the Almighty had declared them the windows to the soul.  What you had was what you were stuck with.  Luck was with them as Crowley’s were fairly dilated in the sunlight, and there was the rare angel/other species hybrid.  Aziraphale told him not to worry about it too much.  Plus once he revealed himself at the Palace, it would no longer matter; until then, they would keep him in disguise as much as possible thanks to the sea snake rumours floating about town.</p><p>“Are you all right?” Aziraphale asked.</p><p>“I’ve changed my mind.  Can we just conjure up more clothes?”</p><p>“No.  You need to get used to this world and all it contains.  Sitting around in my suite won’t do you a lick of good.”</p><p>Crowley looked at him, the panic etched on his face.  Aziraphale smiled kindly at him, patting him gently on the shoulder.</p><p>“Half an hour?  Can you give me that?”</p><p>Crowley nodded while they walked up to the first stall selling items of clothing.  There, he found shirts in pastel shades and white, but none in grey like he favoured.  He folded it back up to put down again when Aziraphale took the white shirt from him and went to pay for it.  Crowley followed behind, confused about Aziraphale picking it back up.</p><p>“You seemed to like it, why put it down?  You need clothing.”</p><p>“Wrong colour.”</p><p>“White is more appropriate for Court and appearing before the Council.”</p><p>“Oh.  What about to travel in?  Can’t I wear grey?”</p><p>“Yes, and we’ll buy some if we find them.  If not, we can just get other colours and change them.  You’ll need a jacket for speaking before the Council, too.  But I think all that can wait until we get to the Palace.  You can meet with the Royal Tailor.”</p><p>“I’ll look ridiculous wearing a jacket when I’m in my more natural form.”</p><p>Aziraphale had shown Crowley more of his wardrobe, explaining what each piece was so that he was more informed when they went out shopping.   Crowley had not liked the look of the jacket at all and didn’t understand the point of wearing one inside for formal occasions.</p><p>“We’ll think of something.  The bottom line is, you can’t show up bare-chested.”  </p><p>“Why not?  It’s not like I’m going to be wearing any breeches.”</p><p>Aziraphale, who was rummaging through his pouch for payment, ignored that statement.  Putting a few coins in the vendor’s hand, he took the wrapped shirts from him and vanished them back to their suite.  Checking to see if Crowley was ready, he pointed out another place that offered breeches.  Running a slim hand over the fabric of several at that location, Crowley moved on to another pile to inspect them as well.  He checked out three different fabrics, not finding one he’d find comfortable on his new legs and shrugged at Aziraphale, who smiled back at him.</p><p>“It’s not a problem.  There are plenty of stalls and shops here.”</p><p>The next stall had bright-coloured items that didn’t appeal to Crowley.  The few after that were household items.  They finally came to one with soft breeches that Crowley approved of.  He picked out a couple of pairs that Aziraphale purchased and vanished back to the suite with the shirts.  He looked up as they were about to move on, seeing that they were being watched by a black-haired man with intense golden eyes.  Aziraphale gave him a hard look in return before suggesting to Crowley that they should check out a few of the shops.  Aziraphale’s enchanted pocket mirror had the ability to call the Guards who were stationed here, but it was an option he would rather not exercise unless there was no other choice.</p><p>“Is there something wrong?” asked Crowley as Aziraphale practically herded him towards the nearest shop.  </p><p>“We’re being watched, and I don’t like it.”</p><p>“Why would anyone watch us?  I look normal enough, and I’ve been trying to squint so that nobody notices my eyes.  Also, you said most people wouldn’t register you’re the prince because you haven’t been here since you were small.”</p><p>“I don’t know.”</p><p>Aziraphale had left his sash of office off so they could shop in relative peace.  Some would know who he was, but most wouldn’t.  Gabriel and Michael tended to do all the public appearances, as they were governors of the provinces.  He tended just to stay out of everyone’s way as much as possible.  It made life easier for everyone involved, including himself.  </p><p>“Is there anything else you’ll need?  You have three sturdy shirts and pairs of breeches now, which should get us through the journey to the capital.  Oh, maybe a better pair of boots than the ones you just conjured up for today.  Good leather to protect your feet and legs.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Crowley knew nothing of shoes, trusting in Aziraphale’s suggestion instead.  He looked over the selection, not realising these would have to be actually tried on instead of simply chosen based on material and modified with a spell later if needed.  Plucking up a pair, he examined the leather, running a finger over it and the soles.  They seemed sturdy enough, but what did he know?  Aziraphale took them out of his hands and put them back.</p><p>“Those are dress boots.  You’ll need those later if you prefer them over shoes, but let’s concentrate first on riding ones.”</p><p>He led Crowley to the back of the store where there were boots of thicker leather and had more of a matte finish to them.  Stockings were folded neatly on a shelf nearby that reminded him they had yet to buy underthings.  He would grab a few soft pairs for Crowley before they left the shop.  Until then, he sat the merdaemon down and tried to determine his shoe size to the best of his inexperienced ability.  Finally, it dawned on him.</p><p>“Take one of your boots off.”</p><p>Crowley obliged, handing him the thin-sided thing.  It was good they weren’t travelling with him wearing these.  The leather was of poor quality and didn’t fit Crowley’s thin calves tight enough to prevent rubbing.  He would have had sores from riding by the end of the day with those boots sliding against a horse from dawn until dusk.  It showed how little Crowley knew about shoes that he didn’t conjure up something better than this.  </p><p>The bootmaker who ran the shop approached them.  “Good afternoon, can I be of service?”</p><p>“Oh, yes.  Thank you,” said Aziraphale thrusting Crowley’s loose boot at him.  “We’re going to be heading for the mountains in a few days.  My companion here could use better boots.”</p><p>The bookmaker looked it over with disdain.  “I would say so.  These aren’t really practical for much except light walks in the park if you’re looking to get noticed.  Here, let me pull a few choices for you.”</p><p>He quickly picked boots from his stock while Crowley watched curiously.  They had craftsdemons down in his kingdom, but few things were so specialised size-wise.  Jewellery, except for armbands, didn’t need to be custom-made and such items as shirts that needed to be made to fit the wearer were not very common.  People did request custom-made items, such as necklaces of a certain design, or maybe a piece of art for their homes, but nothing like this.  He found whole industries devoted to such specialised sizes rather fascinating.  </p><p>Several pairs of boots were placed in front of him, the bootseller instructing him to try on one of each pair to see what felt good and fit his foot well.  He had no clue how to tell.</p><p>“Never done riding boots before,” he murmured, embarrassed.</p><p>“That’s not a problem.  There are quite a few gentlemen around here who prefer to wear shoes but suddenly find themselves needing a nice pair of riding boots.  Not everyone works on the docks.”</p><p>Therefore, Crowley endured a rather long session of pulling on and off boots, walking a short distance in them and having the seller check fit while Aziraphale hoped enough time had passed that the party curious about them had moved on.  Finally, Crowley found a pair that fit well.  Aziraphale had them wrapped along with several pairs of socks and paid for them while Crowley stood by looking out the window.  Aziraphale joined him as he vanished this latest purchase back to their suite.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” he asked Crowley.</p><p>“I thought I saw my father out there.”</p><p>“Your father?”</p><p>“He does come up on land once in a while.  Beelzebub, too.”</p><p>“Beelzebub?  Who’s that?”</p><p>“His second in command.  What I would have been if people weren’t so damn sensitive over my tail.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  Shall we go or wait?”</p><p>“Let’s go.  If we run into him, we run into him.  It’s not like he’s here to cause trouble.  I’ve been gone for three days.  He’s probably worried.”</p><p>Aziraphale held the door open for him.  “Will he make you go back?”</p><p>“I won’t go.  I have a job to do unless he wants to announce a royal visit.  I’m not sure if that’s a good idea without announcing your kingdom exists first. My presence is going to be enough of a shock as it is.”</p><p>“Very true.”</p><p>“Just let me do the talking if he’s really here and approaches us, okay?”</p><p>“Of course.  He’s your father.  Shall we check out the next store?  You still need underthings.”  </p><p>It was a weird thing to be discussing, but Aziraphale kept his mention of it casual.  Crowley didn’t need to be developing the severe modesty of some angels.  It was a necessary item that wasn’t being discussed in a sexual manner.  Embarrassment didn’t need to be attached to it.</p><p>“I think I’ll be all right hitting the next shop.”</p><p>They found a shop that sold intimates for male and female angels where Crowley learned the difference between them rather quickly when the shopkeeper ushered him to the section appropriate for male angels.  </p><p>“What’s wrong with lace?” he asked Aziraphale, confused.  </p><p>“Nothing at all.  See?  There’s some right here.  It has more to do with fit than anything.”  Aziraphale pulled down a pair, holding them up for Crowley.  “These have more room for male parts than underthings made for female angels.”</p><p>He tried his best not to blush while discussing such a subject in public.</p><p>“Makes sense.”  Crowley appeared unfazed by it.  He felt the lace and shook his head.  “Nice, but I think they’d be scratchy on me.  Better to go with plain ones.”</p><p>He appeared tired again by the time they paid, dark circles under his eyes and wobbles in his steps.  Aziraphale became concerned for his friend, pulling him gently aside as they walked.</p><p>“Are you holding up well?  Tired?  Do we need to head back to the suite for something to nibble?”</p><p>Crowley thought about it a second.  “Lunch wouldn’t come amiss.  Healing and all.  I swear I don’t normally eat these amounts.”</p><p>He laughed and Aziraphale smiled.  </p><p>“I know, my friend.  But all the same, let’s go get some lunch.  At least this time we can outright order it, no sneaking around.”</p><p> They headed back to the inn, trudging the small distance between the marketplace and there at a slow pace for Crowley’s sake.  It also gave Aziraphale a chance to point things out on the way, from craftsangels’ shops to Guardmembers on horseback doing their policing duties to Crowley.  It was not too soon to be giving him lessons on anything and everything in this world.  He was going to have to learn to navigate it as the voice of the merpeople.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer was curious about the pale blond angel he saw from the back as he wandered through the marketplace listening to conversations.  Hair that light was rare in this kingdom and reports were that the youngest son of the queen and king was a pale blond like that.  And the angel did wear rather fine clothes from what he could tell with those light blue-tinged wings in the way.  He had a companion with him — a longer haired individual that Lucifer only saw from the back and in shadow.  His hair looked to be brown in the dim light, but unlike other angels, he wasn’t dressed in some kind of pastel shirt, but one of a light grey.  That caught Lucifer’s attention as much as the hair length.  He wished the angel would turn around or step into the light for better evaluation of them.  But then the blond noticed his scrutiny, giving him a glare and confirming his identity.  Lucifer decided it would be wiser to move on and hope to catch them later.</p><p>Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed they entered a shop, but he had been distracted by a seller at apparently the wrong moment and never saw them leave.  Frustrated, Lucifer swore under his breath.  That hair resembled Crowley’s and if he had been able to catch them out in the sunlight, he could have confirmed it was red.  As it was he could say was that he saw an individual from the back who might have been his son.  He wondered if they were staying at the higher-end inn, although Lucifer wasn’t sure if hanging around the common room drinking was a good idea with royalty there.  Loiterers might be pushed out the door in the interest of security.  Still, he had to try.  He needed to know if the unknown person was Crowley and what he was doing with the prince of Ciel.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Journey</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The journey begins, but two parties are following Aziraphale and Crowley.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cities and small towns dotted the plains between the coastal city and the capital in the mountains making travel a little easier for both them and Aziraphale’s mare, who would need a few rests along the way since she would be carrying two.  Crowley would probably require stops as well, being the one on the horse who was stuck riding directly over the flanks, not the most comfortable position.  It would also mean they would have inns to stay at for the night and hot meals if they planned everything correctly, as Aziraphale hoped.  Well, he <em> was </em>sure he had, as long as they could keep to their schedule, something he pointed that out to Crowley as they packed.</p><p>“I know, Aziraphale.  You’ve mentioned it three times now.”  </p><p>“I’m just . . . worried, that’s all.  I’ve never travelled without an escort such long distances before.  It’s always nice to have others to help you make camp and cook a meal.”</p><p>Crowley suspected everyone else was doing the work.  Aziraphale was a prince with a prince’s life, after all, and most likely was required to do little of the actual the heavy lifting.  Crowley was slightly less pampered, if only because he found it easier to do for himself than expect any assistance from prejudiced servants, even if they were ordered to defer to him.  Aziraphale still had guards that patrolled outside the inn and escorted him to the scribes when he went there every day.  Crowley wondered how they were going to manage to ditch them.  </p><p>“Shouldn’t we leave at night?” he finally asked as he shoved unfolded clothing in a rucksack Aziraphale had provided.  “Your guards do keep a good eye on you.  They’re going to wonder if you take off some morning with a stranger.”</p><p>“They know I am entertaining an important guest even if I don’t divulge your identity,” replied Aziraphale, seemingly unconcerned.  “If I tell them I need to travel alone, they will listen to me.  I’m in my own kingdom, and we are at peace right now.”</p><p>“Sure.”</p><p>Crowley wasn’t up for arguing with him, even if he did harbour some doubts.  He shoved the last of his shirts in the rucksack only to have Aziraphale take everything out to fold it.  The angel smiled at his friend as he showed him how to keep clothing from wrinkling while packed away.  Crowley watched him, fascinated by what land-dwellers had to go through to keep their clothing nice.  Smoothing out some wrinkles on a pair of breeches Aziraphale folded, he laid them back in the bag while trying not to worry about the road ahead.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Crowley decided quickly that he would rather hitch a ride on a manta ray than ride a horse ever again, but he had a several days’ journey ahead of him.  He clung to Aziraphale’s waist as they rode out of town, the rucksack slung on to his back shifting against him every so often while the mere movement of the animal over the cobblestones was enough to jostle the teeth out of his mouth.  He closed his eyes and hoped it became a smoother journey in the very literal sense once they left the city.  Aziraphale had promised him it was, as the roads were paved in a smooth substance rather than stones.  He looked at the passing shopfronts as they trotted by them, wondering what kind of businesses they contained.  Occasionally pedestrians walking along the path between shops and street turned to look at him.  Red hair was not common in these parts.</p><p>Dakkin was exiting the shop of a patron after delivering the jewellery they had ordered to sell, stopping dead in his tracks.  Passing before him on a horse were Prince Aziraphale was a young man with long red hair dressed in greys and blacks.  Getting out his mirror, he spoke the spell that recalled the pictures he committed to its magical form of memory, comparing the copies of the drawings to the redhead.  Same hair length.  The nose was similar enough to be considered the same.  Same necklace around his neck.  </p><p>He smiled, turning to head to the community stables where he could rent a horse.  He’d have to leave without being properly supplied, but with any luck, he could catch up to them by the next town and pitch his idea to the merman.  The redhead had to be one since he matched the picture and shape-shifting spells weren’t uncommon.  Either he had magic in his own right to give himself legs or the prince did.  Magical or not, hopefully, merpeople possessed the same interest in money that angels did.  If not, he would move on to Plan B.  It would mean his source wasn’t renewable, but some riches were better than none.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer did not like the way that the angel looked at his son then hurried off.  Excusing himself, he pushed through the crowd, tailing him with a strange amount of expertise for one who spent so little time on land through the town’s winding streets until they came upon the community stables.  Lucifer did not like the look of that.  He approached a nearby stable hand who was sweeping straw off the pavement, pulling a coin out of his pocket to show her.</p><p>“Who’s that man who just entered?  Do you know?”</p><p>“That’s Dakkin.  He rents a horse at times because he travels a few months a year to sell his wares.  Makes jewellery.”</p><p>Lucifer gave her the coin and produced one of a higher denomination.  “Can you stall him?  I’ll pay you this upfront and put a coin in a pocket dimension you’ll be able to retrieve if you stall him for at least fifteen minutes.”  </p><p>He pulled out a third coin that immediately disappeared, a piece of paper appearing in its place that he handed her.  The stable hand took both the second coin and the paper, which contained the spelled location of the pocket dimension.  It would be revealed if she did her job.</p><p>“Shouldn’t be a problem.  I can claim the horse they gave him was acting lame earlier today.  That should buy you fifteen or twenty minutes.  May I ask why?”</p><p>“Good.  I suspected I was right.  I have some gems to sell him, but I forgot them back at my inn.  This will buy me some time to go fetch them without leaving him waiting,” said Lucifer with a shrug.  “You know how he can be.”</p><p>The stable hand nodded in a vague way that stated she didn’t know this Dakkin well enough to evaluate his levels of impatience.  Good.  Thanking her, he headed off to find a quiet corner to transform into a seagull, a normal enough bird around these parts.  He took off after a false start, reminding him why he didn’t often take bird forms.  Following Crowley like this would not be wise.  Instead, he flew clumsily towards the ocean where he located a colony of kelp in a quiet area near the shore and plucked a seahorse out of it.</p><p>Landing, he dropped the poor surprised seahorse on the ground.  A moment’s spell later, a black horse stood where it was formerly writhing in the dirt wishing to be plunged back into the sea.  A shocked look passed over the stallion’s face as the transformed king laid a hand on its forehead, using a spell to give it needed information about being a horse while suppressing its knowledge of ocean life.  Lucifer would return its memories when he was done with it, but right now he needed a competent mount because time was proving to be of the essence.  Climbing on the beast without bit, bridle or saddle, he rode off towards the main road out of town, following after Crowley and Aziraphale.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>“I think we’re being followed,” said Crowley as he looked behind him once again.</p><p>“Why do you say that?” asked Aziraphale.</p><p>“I keep seeing some bloke on a black horse back there.  I think he’s gaining on us.”</p><p>“Others use the road as well.  It just might be another traveller who happens to be going the same direction we are.  But we can keep on eye on the situation.”  Aziraphale was convinced Crowley simply wasn’t used to roads and how they worked.  “If we need to, there are other routes.  They’re not as direct as this one, but we’ll get to the capital in due time”</p><p>They travelled on, stopping to rest midday for about an hour, reviving themselves with some bread, dried fruit and cheeses Aziraphale had packed in a small saddlebag attached near the front of the saddle since they would not reach a town on this first day until it was time to stop for the night.  The rest of the trip would see plenty of villages and towns.  Sitting on a blanket under a tree, they watched the mare graze nearby until Crowley could take sitting no more, getting up to stretch his legs.  Brand-new joints and they were already sore from the morning’s ride.</p><p>“Are you doing all right?” asked Aziraphale, approaching him after he cleared away the remains of their meal.</p><p>“I believe so.  Don’t hold back on account of me.  We need to get to the city as quickly as possible.  Hopefully, we’ve lost that rider.”</p><p>“You seem worried about that.  May I ask why?  I don’t want to sound like I am not considering your observations, but it’s as I said . . . the road is heavily travelled.”</p><p>“I don’t know.  Something is nagging at me about it.  I can’t say what, but I just know.”</p><p>Aziraphale patted Crowley’s shoulder.  “We can stay here longer.  I only planned a half an hour, but if we stay an hour, the person may pass us by.”</p><p>They were well off the road where one would have to come looking for them if one wanted to find them.  Crowley hoped that the rider behind them trotted on by without realising they had vacated the road temporarily.  Nodding, he agreed with Aziraphale.</p><p>They walked through the tall grass between the few trees that dotted the area, Crowley curious about the flowers that bloomed in many colours among the green.  He crouched, examining the delicate blossoms and wondering about the yellow powder their strange stems left on his fingers.  Plants in his world didn’t bloom as they had found better ways to reproduce in the salty waters of the ocean.  He was finding this all captivating.</p><p>“Flowers, huh?” he said in response to Aziraphale answering his question.  “We don’t get these in the ocean.  Beautiful.”</p><p>Aziraphale gave him some time to explore this new world, finding it charming to watch someone first encounters like this.  He decided he was going to have to give him some basic instruction on court behaviour and what to expect during this trip. Not only would it be helpful, but it would also ensure they would not lack for something to converse about on their trip.  Court life was . . . interesting to say the least and something Aziraphale would have preferred to do without, but even the third child of the queen and king sometimes had to participate in it.</p><p>For now, he put the notions of Court out of his mind as he watched Crowley move about the meadow, the sunlight bringing out the brightest tones in his red hair.  Aziraphale longed to touch it, run his hand through its lengths as Crowley leaned his head against his shoulder.  Realising what he was doing, Aziraphale quickly shot down such thoughts, walking off to where the mare was contained to a grazing area by a magical fence.  She snorted as he approached and shrunk the spell, temporarily containing her in a small place while he grabbed her reins.  Dissolving the spell, he led her to a tree where he could safely tie her to wait while he fetched Crowley.  </p><p>“Ready to go?” he asked the merdaemon who was back to sitting on the blanket head on his tucked-up knees.</p><p>“No,” said Crowley.  “I don’t like horses.”</p><p>“I’m sorry.  Unfortunately, there’s no way to swim there, or I’d suggest it.”</p><p>“I’d love to see what you look like with a tail.  You’d probably have a nice light blue one.  Iridescent, I imagine.”  </p><p>Crowley’s smile was rather self-indulgent as he gazed up at Aziraphale before catching himself and standing up feeling no less than a little embarrassment.  He had spent the morning with his arms wrapped around the mildly pudgy frame of the angel.  Now he could almost imagine that soft belly curving down into a beautiful tail.</p><p>“Really?  You would like to see that?”</p><p>“Why not?  You’d make a rather unique merdaemon,” said Crowley.  “Our lot tend to have darker hair and tails.  Probably better for hiding from land-dwellers in their ships.  Sirens tend towards the brighter hair colours, but they’re not afraid of being spotted.  They live so far out, the archipelagos they live around are uninhabited.”</p><p>“Are those your mother’s people?”  Aziraphale asked, remembering their conversations late at night when neither could sleep.</p><p>“Yeah.  But I haven’t been out there nor do I know her.  She left before my egg hatched.”</p><p>“Oh.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I don’t know if I’d be welcome there, anyway.  I’m the first siren ever conceived and the only male.  Their deal with the Almighty is different . . . They’re sent an egg whenever their population needs a boost.  No need for a male/female mating.  Or a mating of any kind.  My mother was urged to accept my father’s proposal because of some prophecy of theirs.  But that doesn’t mean they want a thing to do with me.  They did their part.  That’s all they wanted.”</p><p>“So, it’s an all-female population?”</p><p>Crowley nodded.</p><p>“That’s fascinating.  How does the Almighty get eggs to them?”</p><p>“They send up the usual prayers like we all do when we wish to conceive a child, but instead of a pregnancy, they find an egg on a certain beach of a certain island.  They take it back to their kingdom, incubate it, then raise the siren who hatches from it.”</p><p>“Ever think you’ll try to connect with your mother?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  She just played the part she believed she was supposed to, then left.  She could have stayed, but the merdaemons didn’t exactly make her feel at home.”</p><p>“I’m sorry about that.”</p><p>“Don’t be.  Past history.  We all have our destinies.”</p><p>Aziraphale helped to his feet, their hands lingering together a fraction of a second longer than necessary before Aziraphale flushed and offered to help Crowley mount the horse.  With Aziraphale’s help, he was able to get up on the back of the mare without too much trouble, much to the mare’s relief.  Aziraphale swung up in front of him, finding himself eager to feel Crowley’s arms wrapped securely around his waist, his chest pressed up against his back as they travelled on.  Taking up the reins, he pointed the mare in the direction of the road and urged her into a slow trot.</p><p>She tossed her head as they resumed travel on the road, flipping her white mane from the side of her ivory neck into Aziraphale’s face.</p><p>“None of that, Jasti,” he scolded her.  “We’ve travelled this road many a time.  You should have no complaints.”</p><p>“Does that help?”</p><p>“Does what help?”</p><p>“Talking to your beast.”</p><p>“Well . . . she may not understand me, but I suppose it allows me to let off some frustration.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>Crowley’s breath felt warm against the side of Aziraphale’s neck.  He was looking off to the side watching the scenery pass by.  He shifted uncomfortably in his seat already, making Aziraphale wish they could have brought a coach.  The angel debated contacting his parents about requisitioning a coach and some guards stationed in the area to travel with them.  They would be more comfortable yet would attract attention to Crowley, which Aziraphale felt he wasn’t ready to handle.  The poor dear had been so unnerved by the marketplace at first.  Making a mistake because of anxiety could result in a diplomatic nightmare, given what a delicate dance politics could be.  Still . . .</p><p>“I have a proposition for you,” he said.</p><p>“What’s that?”</p><p>“We could continue this way to the capital or when we stop for the night, I could call my parents and requisition a carriage for us.  The only problem is that a royal carriage would attract a lot of attention.  I hate to leave you with two rather horrible choices, but there you have it.  Ride behind me, but we’re alone on the road.  Or ride comfortably in a coach, but deal with curious bystanders.”</p><p>“Yeah.  I think we should stick with this.  Better than crowds.  I was hoping you’d give me a little instruction on the way?”  Crowley added a little of a hopeful timbre to his voice.  His biggest fear was messing this up when so much was on the line.  “So I don’t fall on my face too badly when I meet your parents.”</p><p>“I had planned on it, but I thought I’d see what you wanted to do first,” Aziraphale replied, happy in a way that they would have time alone.  “I should probably start with what will happen when we get there.”</p><p>He went on in detail about Crowley should expect once they entered the capitol.  Crowley, feeling pleased that it would just be the two of them for three days, held on to Aziraphale’s waist tighter than he needed to as he listened to his instruction.  Pressing in against his back occasionally, he enjoyed not only the sights and sounds of the land-based nature around him but also the distinct smells of Aziraphale from his shampoo to the scent of the dried lavender sprinkled in the dresser drawers to keep clothes fresh that clung to his shirt.  Occasionally, he could feel a soft feather become partially tangible before it went back to its more nebulous state.  He remembered thinking, uncomfortable or not, he could spend a very long time right here.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Dakkin was running very behind now, having been held up by a concerned groom who stopped the other stable hands getting the horse he had leased out of its stall, saying she had seen it limping slightly earlier in the day when it was turned out in the small grazing pasture behind the sables.  They scrambled to find a horse that hadn’t been booked, wasting valuable time.  He had still needed to make a trip back to his house for supplies and clothing.  Dakkin had urged his horse into a gallop for as long and as fast as he dared, not wanting to get stuck on the road with an injured mount.  There was no guarantee anyone could or would help him.  </p><p>What he didn’t realise that not only did he end up passing his targets up when they stopped around noon, but he was the one being carefully watched, first by a seagull high above him that reported directly to Lucifer every once in a while, then by Lucifer himself, who had watched him pass the boys as they lunched and followed the suspicious angel instead of staying with the prince and his son.</p><p>Golden eyes narrowing, he followed him to see where he was heading and if he would realise his mistake and turn back.  So far, Dakkin kept moving forward, proving he was rather inept at following a target.  Pleased with this bit of information, Lucifer turned his horse around.  It was time for him to retrace his path down this road to meet up with the boys.  He had at least some news to give them.  The black horse snorted, encouraged to take off at breakneck speed, Lucifer clinging to his mane as they galloped back over the land they had already crossed once.  </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale sucked in a breath as the black stallion came into view, racing towards them at incredible speeds that put Jasti and her breeding to shame.  Preparing a defensive spell, he turned to Crowley with a wry smile.</p><p>“I believe you were correct.  Someone is searching for us.  I think we need to be ready to defend ourselves.”</p><p>“No,” said Crowley, who recognised the long black hair streaming out from behind the rider.  “I believe that’s my father.  I had no idea he could ride so well.”</p><p>“Oh.  I supposed we’d better just pull off because he’s slowing down and almost here.”</p><p>He reined in Jasti, directing her off to the shoulder to wait for Lucifer to pull up next to them.  The black horse skidded to a stop beside them and Lucifer indicated they should follow him off the road before they started any sort of conversation.  They were passing through an area with a rather large grove of trees off to the right, giving them some cover to hide in while they spoke.  Crowley wondered what could have caused such urgency in his father as they sought shelter under the trees’ branches, dismounting before tying the mare to sturdy boughs.  The stallion kept to the area, acting eerily well-behaved for such a high-strung creature.</p><p>“Father, why are you here?” asked Crowley.  “I saw you following us earlier.”</p><p>“Your majesty,” said Lucifer, giving a bow of his head to Aziraphale.  “I am Lucifer, King of the Merdaemon Kingdom.  I assume that at least now you know Crowley is my son.”</p><p>“Yes, your highness.  He informed me of that yesterday in the marketplace.  What brings you to the Kingdom of Ciel?”</p><p>“My missing son, for one.”</p><p>Crowley shifted from foot to foot, looking uncomfortable before he noticed Lucifer didn’t seem at all concerned he had disobeyed orders.  Well, if his father wasn’t going to bring it up, he sure wasn’t, either.  He schooled his face into something other than a guilty expression and listened to what had to be said.</p><p>“He, unfortunately, became caught in one of our nets, but I was able to rescue him before the fisherangels noticed his presence.  I’ve been healing him ever since while he has talked to me about the trials your kingdom is suffering because of our fishing ships.  We’re heading to Court to stop it.”</p><p>Lucifer raised a proud eyebrow at his son and gave him a nearly imperceptible nod.  “You’re being followed.  I noticed an angel rush to the nearest stables after observing you pass by him leaving town.  I do not know his intentions.”</p><p>“I knew it,” said Crowley.  “Now what do we do?”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. The First Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Lucifer works to keep Crowley and Aziraphale safe on their journey.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I had him stalled for a while back at the town and was able to follow him.  He’s rubbish at tailing anyone and went on down the road when you two stopped for lunch.  I suggest you two just keep going like there’s no problem.  I have eyes on him that’ll report back to me and I can ride behind you just to make sure he has no buddies wanting to catch up with him.”</p><p>Crowley looked at his father, astonished, then at Aziraphale and back again.  “How are you so competent with all this land stuff?”</p><p>Lucifer smiled at him knowingly.  “I’ve been on this world for thousands of years and spent what amounts to many years walking and exploring the land occasionally.  The others wanted to remain isolated in the ocean, content to think that our two cultures would never meet.  I thought differently.  I’ve spent quite a bit of time disguised as an angel, learning about them.  I just wish I could have learned more about the other races who live here, but no such luck.  I didn’t dare spend too much time during one journey ashore or venture too far inward.”</p><p>He flicked back his black hair, decorated similar to Crowley’s with braids and shells.  They clicked against one another as he crossed his arms to look at the boys through amused golden eyes.</p><p>“Oh,” said Crowley.</p><p>Aziraphale said nothing.</p><p>“How far until the next town?  And is there an inn or just a place to have a meal?”</p><p>“It’s a full-service inn.  I was thinking we would stay there for the night and move on in the morning,” said Aziraphale.</p><p>“I’ll be staying there, too.  I think you two need at least one guard.”</p><p>“You’re the king,” exclaimed Aziraphale while it was Crowley’s turn to start speechless.  “Your highness, you cannot be doing that.”</p><p>“You can stop with the ‘your highness’ thing, and I’m the king because I was one of two who approached the Almighty about inhabiting down here.  Someone had to lead and everyone thought I was the one to do it since I had the spine to ask the Almighty something.  I'm just another merdaemon.  Now, we have a plan, let’s get back on the road.”</p><p>He turned and whistled to his stallion as Crowley shrugged at his friend.  Aziraphale helped Crowley up then untied the mare and got ready to ride himself.  Lucifer eyed them, Crowley clinging to Aziraphale’s back while the king of the merdaemons rode perfectly without needing tack on his horse.  He could see the look of irony and envy Crowley was giving him.  He chuckled.</p><p>“Literally years of practice.  And I never have used a saddle or bridle because I always bring my own steed with me.”</p><p>“Is that a seahorse?” Crowley asked.</p><p>“Yes.  And he will be again once I no longer need to ride around on land.”</p><p>“Father . . .”  Crowley ran a hand through his hair.</p><p>“Get going.  We can talk more when we get to the inn and come up with more of a plan.”</p><p>Aziraphale got Jasti moving, Lucifer waiting a few moments before starting after them.  He followed several yards behind them to allow them what privacy he could.  Lucifer had been around long enough to realise when things were starting between people and even in their brief interactions, he could sense there might be something brewing between his son and the prince.  It was best to let that happen and happen organically.  A strong bond between them might prove useful in the fight that was to occur.  Lucifer doubted the kingdom of Ciel was going to give up prime fishing routes readily.</p><p>The land-dwellers weren’t the only ones who had figured out mirror communication spells.  Pulling out his own once he was sure the two in front of him were not only distracted but far enough away he couldn’t be heard, he concentrated on Beelzebub, hoping they were near a communication mirror.  Unlike on land, merdaemons had no pockets to put them in.  It took several tries before they answered.</p><p>“Sire?”</p><p>“Get diplomats to the different kingdoms of the merdaemons now.  We need to be ready to negotiate as a race about the land-dwellers or present a show of strength.”</p><p>Beelzebub blinked in surprise.  “War?  You're suggesting we might have to go to war?”</p><p>“No, I’m suggesting we look like we’re a force to be reckoned with.  It’s for a back-up plan.”</p><p>“What is going on?  Did you find Crowley?”</p><p>“Yes.  He was caught in a net, like we suspected, found by the youngest prince of Ciel who healed him, and they’re on their way to the capital to try to convince the kingdom to stop dragging nets through our waters.”</p><p>Beelzebub raised an eyebrow.  “This might be good for Crowley.  If he’s the one who can stop that, it’ll do a lot for the kingdom’s view of him.  So, why are you hanging around?”</p><p>“Because, as I said, I have a back-up plan if everything goes awry.  I trust you can handle things in my absence.”</p><p>“Of course, sire.”</p><p>“I will keep in touch.”</p><p>Ahead of him, Aziraphale spoke to Crowley of Court and its endless rituals as Crowley clung to his back, leaning in a little more than was strictly necessary to keep himself on the mare’s back.  A few strands of hair that had escaped the ponytail he had put it in at the base of his neck, tickling along his ears.  He watched the scenery passing by, the grasses of the plains and the occasional tree, trying not to think about his father riding some yards behind them.  Crowley had discussed Lucifer a bit with Aziraphale before asking about Court procedures he needed to know.</p><p>“Of course there is an order to acknowledging royals, but you as a royal from a foreign country are not required to bow like I am.  Acknowledge my parents first — my mother, Queen Uriel then my father King Raphael.  They rule together, but Father’s more active behind the scenes and Mother’s duties are more public, so they decided it makes sense to have her first.  Then you have to acknowledge Prince Gabriel, my older brother and Princess Michael, my older sister.  I know, it’s silliness.”</p><p>“Yeah, we kinda have the same thing going on, but without dignitaries showing up.  Everyone has to bow to my father, then to Beelzebub, then me if I’ve bothered to be around.”</p><p>“No dignitaries?  Are the sirens and yours the only kingdoms in the oceans?”</p><p>“No.  There are several, but we keep to ourselves, just like in the cosmos.  Up there, we live in clans and are separated by vast amounts of space.  I hear Heaven’s smaller and angels are more cohesive.”</p><p>“Well, we have our assigned tasks and tend to group with those in our tasks, but we do often intermingle.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>And so the conversation went for the rest of the journey.  Aziraphale leading the way, Crowley clinging to his waist and Lucifer following up behind making sure these two stayed safe.  It took them another four hours to get to the next town and the inn was well-appreciated by then.  They checked in, Lucifer acting as a bodyguard like he said they did, much to Aziraphale’s apparent discomfort.  Crowley took it in stride.  His father was never a conventional leader.</p><p>Settling down in their adjoining rooms, Lucifer came over to discuss further plans with the two.  He found them seated on the couch together, Crowley rubbing Aziraphale’s shoulders for him.  Hiding his smile, he got their attention.</p><p>“Let’s go get some dinner, and we can talk.”</p><p>Giving Aziraphale’s shoulders a final squeeze, Crowley stood up and helped him to his feet.  Together they all went down to the pub for something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Dakkin was staying at the town’s other inn, deciding that the fancy one was where the prince and his guest would be.  It would be better to try to talk to the merman outside the protection of that place where guards would most likely be posted.  He met a friend for dinner at a nearby pub, hoping to convince him to partner with him in this project.  If they could convince the merman to sell them some of his hair . . . Dakkin thought of the riches he could make convincing the more superstitious to buy it, especially when he had the source around to verify its authenticity.  Sipping the beer he ordered, he waited for his potential business associate to arrive.</p><p>“Dakkin, long time no see,” the angel said as they approached the table to have a seat.</p><p>They smiled at him from a square face with brown eyes framed by light brown hair cut into a short feminine style as they tended towards a softer look.  Their wings were tinged with a darker blue shade and were of one of the fuller shapes seen in angels.  He reached out to shake their hand.</p><p>“Can I order you something?”</p><p>“Nah, I can get it, no problem.  So, while we wait for a server, what’s this deal you’re talking about?”</p><p>“I’ve found a merman.”</p><p>They looked at him, unbelievingly.  “Don’t mess with me like that.”</p><p>“No!  Sorel, I’m serious!  A real-life one with a snake tail. He’s shape-shifted and is travelling with the youngest prince right now.  Red hair and everything.  You know merpeople are known to have unusually coloured hair.”</p><p>“I’ll believe it when I see his tail.”  They looked up to see the server approach.  “One of your light ales, please.”</p><p>“Anything to eat for you two?” the server asked.</p><p>“The pot pie, please.”</p><p>“I’ll have the roast beef.”</p><p>Nodding, the server left.</p><p>Sorel leaned back, arms crossed sceptically.  Dakkin smiled amicably and took a sip of his beer before explaining his plan watching his dinner companion’s eyebrows raise almost into their hairline the more he spoke, but he knew they’d come around as long as he kept his Plan B to himself.  Sorel was not that kind of angel, but hopefully, it wouldn’t come to anything more than a successful negotiation.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>“What’s your plan?” asked Lucifer as he put another fork of salad into his mouth.</p><p>Aziraphale looked at Crowley, then at him, shrugging.  “Umm . . . I was just going to meet with my parents first with Crowley, of course.  That way we can tell our story and Crowley can then talk about how ships are damaging your crops and homes.”</p><p>Crowley stared down at his plate of greens and vegetables, not sure what to say.  Here he was, supposed to be this great diplomat.  The one with the silver tongue who could talk them through their problems to a peaceful solution that would benefit all.  He swallowed hard.</p><p>“We need more than that, I know.  But despite all the education you gave me about oration, negotiation and diplomacy, I’m at a loss here.  I’m walking into a world that is far different from the one I’ve been in for the last twenty-four years and I don’t know if some impassioned speech about kelp destruction is going to move these people.”</p><p>“And that is another reason I’m along,” said Lucifer.  “You’re going to need an adviser and possibly someone to take over if everything goes negative.  If I have to step in and announce a state visit, then I’ll do so.  But I’d rather not because that upstages you as my diplomat and usually emissaries are sent in first, I’ve learned.  Then state visits are negotiated, right?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded.  “Yes.”</p><p>“So, if you don’t think just presenting your case is enough, you need to start thinking of other angles.  Other ways you can make us seem like them. It’s no different from diplomacy between the districts back home.  So, what do merdaemons and angels have in common?”</p><p>“We’re both helper races of the Almighty,” said Crowley.</p><p>“Yes.  But are we that different from one another?” asked Lucifer.</p><p>Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other, confused.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Crowley.</p><p>Lucifer shrugged. “Figure it out, boys.  It’ll mean more if you do the maths rather than me telling you.”</p><p>He went back to eating quietly, pulling a server over to get him another glass of wine.  He was enjoying the stuff, although he was aware two was probably his limit.  Watching the two youngsters across the table from his from behind the rim of his glass, he could see the wheels turning in their heads if he squinted hard enough.  They would get there eventually.  Until then, he’d enjoy the variety of vegetables this world had to offer.  It was a nice change from the usual food of the ocean.  Sometimes, one just needed to explore different cuisine.</p><p>Aziraphale sat in his chair eating his chicken thoughtfully, thinking over the question presented to them.  Prodding at the meat on his plate as he separated it from the bone, he felt that the answer was right there, staring him in the face.  He looked at Crowley with his intangible wings, changed to white tinged in dark pearl grey.  Lucifer himself had wings tinged in red.  Wings.  They both manifested wings when they shifted to have legs.  Demons in the cosmos had wings.  They flew across the universe maintaining the planets and other celestial objects to keep the universe in perfect balance.  Angels had duties in Heaven and on other inhabited worlds besides the one dedicated as their own that kept civilisations in balance.</p><p>They spoke the same language.</p><p>Aziraphale almost choked.  They spoke the<em> same language</em>.</p><p>Crowley thumped him on the back while Lucifer asked if he was all right.</p><p>“Language!” he croaked out.</p><p>“What?” asked Crowley.</p><p>“We understand one another.  We speak the same language!  But our races have never before interacted!  Did you speak the same one in the cosmos?”</p><p>“Yes,” replied Crowley.</p><p>“So do we in Heaven.”</p><p>“Yeah, and?” asked Crowley before he paused.  “Oh!”</p><p>“Yes?” Lucifer was giving them both a smug smile.</p><p>Crowley looked at Aziraphale, paling a bit behind the freckles that were developing after several days in the sun.  “We have the same shape in our original environment.”</p><p>“Wings,” said Aziraphale, who was looking off somewhere behind Lucifer’s shoulder before returning to the table to focus his blue eyes on the merdaemon king.  “We <em>are</em> the same species.  Why didn’t the Almighty tell us?  Or even introduce us?”</p><p>Lucifer shrugged.  “She has her own ways.  Maybe it was better we discovered each other down here.  Up there, what’s the point?  Even there we live in two different worlds that never crossed.”</p><p>Crowley simply rolled his snake-like eyes before taking a large gulp of wine.</p><p>“Easy, son.  You’re not used to that stuff,” said Lucifer.  “Now . . . what can you do with that information?”</p><p>“Use it to appeal to the emotions of the land-dwellers, if I need to,” replied Crowley.</p><p>“Exactly.  I think that’s a good enough initial plan for now without reading the crowd.  We’ll come up with more when we get to the capital and can gauge their reaction to you.  You’re going to have to be in snake form, you know.  Otherwise, you’re just another angel.”</p><p>“I realise that,” replied Crowley.</p><p>“I don’t like it,” said Aziraphale stiffly.  “He’s not used to the crowds here or the traditions or anything.  It’s going to be daunting.”</p><p>“That’s life as a diplomat,” replied Lucifer.  “I’ve done enough research.”</p><p>Aziraphale sighed.  Lucifer was right; he was a savvy merdaemon for one who had never been to a foreign court from the sounds of it.  Aziraphale himself only wanted to protect Crowley, although that would be the wrong thing to do.  Crowley was being exposed to trial by fire here and there was nothing Aziraphale could do to stop it.  That was going to be the way of things, and they were either going to survive it or they were going to end up burned.  It was a grim reality he was going to have to face.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Crowley went out for a walk after dinner with Lucifer covertly tailing him after convincing him he needed to get out and about a bit by himself to acquaint himself with situations he might encounter on land. What he didn’t tell Crowley was that he was hoping Crowley’s appearance would flush out the stranger who had been tailing him and Aziraphale.  But Lucifer remained close enough to Crowley and confident enough in his abilities to keep Crowley from harm, or he would have never suggested the ploy in the first place.</p><p>Crowley nervously stepped into the crowds, allowing himself to be taken up in the flow while he convinced himself this was no different from swimming in the currents underwater.  It wasn’t working. Currents didn’t jostle you with their bodies as they pushed on by.  They didn’t touch you accidentally.  Nor did they tread on your feet like people did.  He was feeling rather uncomfortable after only a few minutes.  Lucifer was right beside him in a moment.</p><p>“I can’t do this,” Crowley muttered.</p><p>“It takes practice.  You have to get out there and learn because you don’t have thousands of years as I did.”</p><p>Crowley glared at his father.  They had never had a good relationship and now Crowley felt like Lucifer was really pushing him when he didn’t want to be.  With a clap on his shoulder, Lucifer disappeared back into the crowd, leaving Crowley alone to walk along with it.  It was long before he noticed he was being watched.</p><p>To make sure, he did as Lucifer instructed, ducking into a nearby store to see if he was either followed or the angel waited outside for him to leave.  Looking around, he saw this store sold gloves, hats and other such accessories.  Good.  He hadn’t stepped into someplace that would have proved embarrassing, like a store that sold horse equipment.  He knew nothing about horses; it would be immediately apparent.  </p><p>Looking around, he tried on a few pairs of gloves and examined a hat or two.  The door opened again, Crowley using his peripheral vision to check out the newest customer.  The brown-haired male-presenting angel browsed slowly on the same side of the store as Crowley, trying his best to mask his movements closer to the merdaemon.  Crowley noticed immediately despite being a complete amateur at it.  It wasn’t long before the stranger was up beside him.</p><p>“I know what you are.”</p><p>“Oh?”  Crowley put down the pair of gloves he had just tried on.  “That seems a rather easy conclusion to come to, my friend.”  He didn’t look up at him and sorely wished for something to cover his eyes.  </p><p>Moving on without directly looking at his unappreciated conversation partner, he found he was not going to be left alone.  He looked over some hats, then headed to the front of the store, knowing he had to lure this angel outside where Lucifer was.  He had his instructions on how to behave.  Heading out the door, he spotted his father and nodded to him.  Lucifer indicated a nearby alley and disappeared down it.</p><p>Walking towards it, Crowley lured the angel away from the crowds.  He stopped right at its entrance, turning to the one tailing him.  </p><p>“Can I help you?”</p><p>The angel smiled.  “As I said, I know what you are.  Shapeshifting isn’t going to hide it from me.”</p><p>He pulled out a mirror which was reflecting Aziraphale’s drawings of Crowley in his natural form and environment.  “I believe this is you.  Don’t think for one minute I haven’t seen those eyes.  I saw how yellow they were the first time I was able to get close to you.  Not a natural colour for angels.”</p><p>“Hybrids exist,” replied Crowley, which was the truth.  “Excuse me, I need to go.”</p><p>“I have a proposition for you, merman.”</p><p>Crowley crossed his arms, looking up at the angel for the first time, out in full light of the setting sun where his eyes looked their most serpentine, his pupils still rather thin.  The angel’s smile faltered as he stepped back from Crowley.  </p><p>“What kind of proposition?”</p><p>“It is thought by many here in this kingdom that the hair of the legendary merpeople contains properties which will enhance certain kinds of spells, especially ones concerning health.  I was going to propose buying a few locks of that beautiful hair.  We both could make a profit off of it.”</p><p>Crowley sneered.  “You are kidding, right?  I’m not a legend and my hair is just hair that I’d very much like to keep on my head.  Nor am I going to help you con people.  Surprisingly enough, I have other purposes here on land.”</p><p>Before he could react, Crowley was grabbed and dragged into the alley where the angel slammed him against the wall.  It knocked the wind out of him, leaving him gasping for air as the knife the angel carried was placed painfully against his ribs.  If Crowley so much as moved the slightest, it would pierce through his shirt into his skin.  He relaxed as much as he could, allowing it to happen for now.  This must be the angel who was following them all day.</p><p>“Wouldn’t it be easier just to let me buy some, or I could just stab you, take all I want and leave your body here until it rots?”  Dakkin twisted the knife making Crowley yelp as he felt it start to cut into him.  “Your choice.”</p><p>Crowley didn’t have a chance to reply before Lucifer was upon Dakkin, knife at his throat, breath in his ear as he hissed at the angel.  “I wouldn’t if I were you.  You touch a hair on his head, and it’s the last thing you’ll do.  Drop the knife.”</p><p>Dakkin complied, the knife clattering to the ground.  Carefully, Crowley slid out of the way to allow his father to work.  Off to the side, he performed a small spell to heal the small tear he had sustained in his shirt when Dakkin threatened him with the tip of it.  As Crowley did that, Lucifer pulled Dakkin’s head back, exposing his neck even further.</p><p>“Are you doing this alone?” he asked.</p><p>“Yes.  It’s only me.  I did talk to a friend, but please leave them out of this.  They would only be involved in contacting potential buyers, they didn’t know my full intentions.  Please don’t destroy my supply lines.”</p><p>“I don’t intend to as long as you disappear, and I never catch sight of you again.  There are worse things I can do to you than send you back Heavenward,” growled Lucifer.  “Now, get out of here.”  </p><p>Dakkin ran, not bothering to look back.  </p><p>Seething, Crowley turned to his father.  “You used me as bait!”</p><p>“Calm down, Crowley.  I did what was necessary to get rid of your little problem.  You’re going to have to deal with a lot without a potential assassin around.”</p><p>Yellow eye snapping, Crowley swept past him.  “Next time, I’d appreciate it if you’d let me in on the plan.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Returning to the inn, he slipped into the room he was sharing with Aziraphale to look around for the first time at the sparse space before him.  There were only a sitting room, a bathing room and one bed-chamber this time with two beds in it.  Privacy, minimal as it was, was provided by the thick curtains surrounding the four-poster beds.  Crowley looked upon it a bit nervously.  He had never had to sleep before in a room with another.  </p><p>“Oh, hello, Crowley.”</p><p>He turned to find Aziraphale behind him.</p><p>Pointing at the beds, he asked, “Is this common?  Two beds in one room?”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed.  “In smaller towns like this?  Oh, yes.  It’s not a big deal.  Those curtains are thick enough to keep out any light or sound.”</p><p>“Oh.  Okay.”  Crowley headed back to the sitting room where he rummaged around for a bottle of wine or two.  Inviting Aziraphale to join him, he grabbed two glasses and the bottle he found in the cabinet in the corner left there, compliments of the inn, for the prince.  He sunk into the couch, a full glass in his hand.</p><p>“You need to be careful with that,” warned Aziraphale.  “You’re not used to alcohol.”</p><p>Still, they sat together on the couch drinking, Aziraphale careful not to allow Crowley or himself to get drunk.  A hangover relief spell was rather energy-consuming considering they had a long trip tomorrow.  Still, the night wore on, Crowley was tired, and eventually, he lost the fight to stay awake despite his anger at his father.  As he fell asleep on the angel’s shoulder, Aziraphale slipped out from under him, laying him down with his head on a throw pillow.  Tucking an extra blanket around his thin body, Aziraphale dared to do something he would have never dared had Crowley been awake.  As he knelt before the couch, arranging the blanket, so it covered his friend, the angel leaned forward to brush his hair out of his face then place a soft kiss on his forehead.  Blushing at his audacity, Aziraphale quickly rushed off to the bedroom where he hid himself in one of the beds, thick velvet curtains pulled securely around him.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Mythology</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The journey continues with Crowley frustrated at Lucifer.  Raphael discovers his youngest son is no longer at his post.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crowley awoke to light and sound a few hours later, witness to his first thunderstorm.  Startled first by the flashes of white light, then by the booming sound, he rose from the couch to look out of the window.  Peering at the rain, wind and fury of the storm, he watched a tree bend nearly in half and analysed it while wondering if air worked like water since the tree appeared to be bowing in response to a fast-moving current.  Yet currents were pretty much permanent while it seemed in his limited experience that air movement came and went.  He remembered the air currents on the gas giants his clan created and maintained with swirling patterns in their clouds and the occasional circular storm that appeared as a blemish among the clouds’ striations.  They never entered the gas planets, instead of observing only from space.  Here, he was caught up in the storm itself, as fascinating as that was.</p><p>At the same time, the flashes of lightning were disturbing.  They disoriented him, hurting his eyes and causing his head to ache.  He stepped away from the window, but the curtains it boasted were not thick enough to keep out the light.  The sounds of thunder only made it worse, echoing through his head to sharpen the pain he was experiencing.  Remembering Aziraphale said the curtains on the beds were thick enough to keep out sound and light, he decided that would be the best solution to his headache.</p><p>Slipping in the bedroom he looked once again at the identical beds placed on either side of the window.  Not knowing which one Aziraphale was in, he pulled back the curtain of the one on the left to find his friend sleeping in there, sprawled across the bed with his head pointed towards Crowley, who gazed upon his slack face.  Crowley noted there was not a hint of the worry he seemed to always carry with him evident upon his visage.  What was it that Aziraphale worried about during his waking hours?  What kind of weight was he carrying on his shoulders?  Did it have to do with Crowley and their mission?  Now Crowley would quietly wonder about it.  After all, it would be rude to ask.  Whatever the reason, poor Aziraphale deserved better.  </p><p>He should have dropped the curtain then, but he found himself rooted to the spot.  The sleeping angel was beautiful.  Sighing, Crowley touched his cheek, running the back of his fingers along its roundness, marvelling at the softness of his skin.  An embarrassing feeling arose in the aftermath of his actions, causing Crowley to withdraw his hand and allow the curtains to fall again, hiding Aziraphale from view.  He sought out the other bed, climbing into the darkness it provided with relief.  Pulling the bed covers up around himself, he fell asleep while the storm raged on unnoticed.</p><p>The sun did not shine the next morning, leaving them to rise to grey clouds and wetness.  At least the rain had stopped, meaning they would not be travelling in miserable conditions.  The one thing they had forgotten while shopping for Crowley was something to protect him from the rain.</p><p>“I’ve spent most of my life wet,” he commented as they took turns using the bathroom to get ready to go.  Breakfast would be on the go today — some egg sandwiches eaten on horseback to make up time.  Aziraphale had estimated it would take them another day and a half to get to the city.</p><p>“Yes, but have you spent most of it cold and miserable?”</p><p>“Not really.  The water I live in is rather warm.”</p><p>Aziraphale chuckled at him.  “Well, there you go.  Rain gets to be cold and with a wind blowing, it’s downright freezing.”</p><p>There was a knock at the door, Aziraphale answering it to find Lucifer on the other side, much as they expected.  He was anxious to get on the road.  Walking in, he greeted Aziraphale as he looked around for Crowley, who was finishing up his packing in the bedroom.  Crowley looked up at him, irritated he had arrived so early and appearing refreshed like he was ready to take on anything.  The storm didn’t keep him awake last night.  </p><p>“Let’s go, Crowley,” he said after greeting Aziraphale.  “We need to get on the road.”</p><p>“Give me a minute.”</p><p>Crowley’s clothing was not cooperating with him, making him want to vanish it and just buy new once they reached the capitol.  He glared at his father as he wrestled with the rucksack.  Lucifer ignored him, turning to Aziraphale to discuss the remainder of the journey.  Angrily Crowley yanked the strings on the rucksack closed then slammed it on his back as he stalked into the sitting room.  </p><p>“I’m ready.”</p><p>“Why are you upset?” asked Lucifer when Aziraphale’s back was turned.</p><p>“Because you’re kind of here taking charge and embarrassing me.  I know very well we need to go.  I’m ready,” Crowley whispered in reply.</p><p>“You boys don’t know what you’re up against.”</p><p>“And you don’t, either.  You’ve never bothered to make a state visit here.  No, you just pinned all your hopes on me, then turned around and had second thoughts.”</p><p>“I’ve never had second thoughts or doubted you, but this is your first time and that can be daunting.  There is a lot I was not able to teach you, Crowley.  Please, just let me help how I can.”</p><p>“Fine.”  Crowley pushed past him out the door after Aziraphale, who was heading to the stables to see if his mare was ready.</p><p>“I didn’t do right by you when you were growing up.  Let me try to make it up to you.”</p><p>“I don’t think you can.”</p><p>Crowley disappeared down the hallway, leaving Lucifer standing in the sitting room feeling like his very heart had been pierced.  Sighing, he decided he probably deserved it, as he followed at a sizable distance behind the boys.  With any hope, they still would allow him to at least give them what preparation he could.  All his experience negotiating compromises between the different realms that made up his kingdom could give them an advantage combined with Aziraphale’s knowledge of how diplomacy ran here.  At the very least, they wouldn’t walk in naive.  He would keep trying; Crowley usually was receptive even if he was in a bad mood.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Beelzebub had surprisingly been able to gather three other merdaemon kingdoms together.  Right now they were meeting in the conference room to discuss Lucifer’s idea to present as a united front if the situation called for it.  Dagon, with her silver serpentine tail and pointed teeth, represented the sirens.  Ligur, with his colour-changing cuttlefish tentacles, stood in for the reef merdaemons and Hastur, who sported a sleek shark tail, was here on behalf of the open ocean merdaemons.  Shallow water merdaemons existed as well, but they were shy, always keeping to themselves.  They were more unusual than the sirens, having lobster tails which they used to walk along the ocean floor rather than swim.  Even the sirens looked down on them.</p><p>“We don’t need to be going to war.  Nothing lives out by our kingdom, so we’re safe,” Dagon said, giving a sharp sneer.  “Why do we need to risk our lives for other kingdoms?”</p><p>Beelzebub ground their teeth together in an attempt to not say exactly what they were thinking.  “We will not be going to war.  It just might be imperative to show a united front to the land-dwellers during negotiations.”</p><p>Dagon rolled her eyes.  </p><p>“Lord Beelzebub has a point,” said Ligur.  “The land kingdom sails their ships over an unused corner of our kingdom.  How long until they switch sailing routes, and we’re affected as well?  How long until they learn how to make long sea voyages and can spend months at sea?  Where will the sirens be then?”</p><p>“It’s been thousands of years.  I doubt it will come to that.  If war does break out, we’ll reconsider if it is advantageous to give you aid.”</p><p>Dagon made the formal gestures of leave-taking and swam out.  Beelzebub looked to the other two.  Ligur shrugged helplessly and Hastur scowled.</p><p>“They never cooperate with anyone, anyway,” Hastur said.  “If we can hammer this out, we’ll have a good show of force between us three.”</p><p>Beelzebub nodded.  There was not much else to do about it.  Pushing a stray lock of hair decorated with gemstones out of their face, they secured it behind their ear where it would float out of their line of sight.</p><p>“Then we should just continue.  Are you both agreeable to that?”</p><p>They were and the meetings continued without the siren’s representative present.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Queen Uriel was in her bed-chamber, the lady in waiting who usually helped her with her styling brushing through her curly black hair, preparing the usual up-do she wore with her tiara.  Looking up, she noticed Raphael enter the room through the reflection in the mirror.  With a wave, she asked the lady-in-waiting to step aside for a moment.  Uriel turned towards him, surprised to see him here as it was rare he entered her room while she was getting ready for the day.  </p><p>“What is it, darling?” she asked.</p><p>“Aziraphale was spotted in Azure, riding with a red-headed young man about his age.  Isn’t he supposed to still be learning to be a scribe over in West Harbourton?”</p><p>“What?  Who saw him?”</p><p>“A few of the guards posted there.”  Raphael sat down in a chair nearby, slouching slightly as he crossed his legs.  “I knew he would just do whatever he wanted.  We coddled him entirely too much.”</p><p>Uriel glared at him as she motioned for her lady-in-waiting to return.  Picking up her tiara, she set it on her head with her stylish helping straighten it then pin it in place.  Uriel looked it over and nodded in satisfaction.  The lady-in-waiting left the room, leaving Raphael and Uriel alone.</p><p>“Did you say a redhead?” she asked, certain memories coming to the surface of her mind.</p><p>“Yes.  Why?  Is there something about a redhead?”</p><p>Uriel nodded.  “Yes.  He had been visiting the cove west of the harbour and swore he saw a merdaemon there.  He had pictures of this merdaemon sketched out and everything.  Red hair.  Someone is playing him for a fool.”</p><p>“I’ll call him,” said Raphael.  “But it seems unlikely Aziraphale would get taken in like that.  He’s not that naive and he’s not acting like himself.  I’m more worried about a controlling spell.  Gabriel’s only a town over.  I can send him to intercept Aziraphale if needed.”</p><p>“But all our children have been taught to fight controlling spells.  How could this have happened?  We sent him with protection.”</p><p>Raphael shrugged as he stood up to take his mirror out of his pocket.  “You can’t have your guard up all time.  It just doesn’t work.  Let me evaluate the situation.  You have meetings.”</p><p>Uriel stood, too, done with her time at her vanity.  Smoothing down her pale yellow high-waisted dress, she gave Raphael a quick kiss.  “I will talk to you afterwards if I haven’t died of boredom.”</p><p>“You’ll be fine, my dear.  And remember I’ve got the meetings with the Counsellors from the northern regions about the new trade regulations, so I feel for you, my love.”</p><p>She laughed as she walked out, off to start another day as a ruler of Ciel.  Raphael turned his attention to the mirror in his hand, concentrating his communication spell on Aziraphale.  It took him two attempts before Aziraphale answered.  He could see that his son was not anywhere in the scribe’s compound in West Harbourton, but somewhere out on the road travelling through the plains of the valley below the capital city.  Aziraphale smiled at him nervously while he scowled at him in return.</p><p>“Hello, Father.  To what do I owe this call?”</p><p>“You’re not where you’re supposed to be.”</p><p>“Oh.  Yes.  Well . . . that,” stammered Aziraphale.  “Something came up, and I must come back to Elysium as soon as possible.”</p><p>“But you didn’t bother to contact us about this important happening?”</p><p>“I . . . didn’t think about it.  Besides, we don’t need a lot of hullabaloo.  I’m conveying a diplomat from a foreign nation to meet with you and Mother.  He needs time to learn about Court procedures, so he doesn’t embarrass himself or his kingdom.”</p><p>Raphael lifted a sceptical eyebrow.  “And who is the foreign diplomat?”</p><p>“Prince Crowley of the Merdaemon Kingdom.”</p><p>“Merdemon?  As in merfolk?  Aziraphale, whomever you’re travelling with is taking you for a ride.  We’ve lived in the world for thousands of years and never encountered any sentient ocean-dwelling species.  There have been reports of you riding with a young man, but no reports of him having a tail.”</p><p>Down on the road in the valley, Aziraphale’s shoulders sagged.  Now what?  Crowley didn’t exactly have a tail right now, nor did Aziraphale know how difficult it was for merdaemons to shape-shift.  Looking desperately over his shoulder, he saw Crowley’s encouraging smile.</p><p>“Give me a moment,” he whispered.  “I’ll talk to him.”</p><p>“He does possess the ability to shape-shift.”</p><p>“Aziraphale, no other species than angels can do that.  Where did you even find this young man?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s chin lifted slightly in stubbornness.  “Trapped in a shark net in the cove.  That’s where I found him.  He was bleeding all over in the water.  Thinking it was the right thing to do, I cut him out of the net and healed him.  At the time he very much had a tail.  A rather serpentine one at that.  But you cannot ride a horse when you’re half snake.”</p><p>“Aziraphale, you’ve been hit by some kind of spell to make you believe all this.  Just come home, and we can have the healers look at you.”</p><p>Aziraphale turned at a tap on his shoulder to find Crowley behind him, not so much standing as . . . well . . . how did one describe the stance of someone who was human from the waist up but snake from the waist down?  Crowley’s legs had been replaced by his land snake form.  He tugged at the shirt which didn’t feel — or look in his opinion — right on his shifted body.  Pulling his necklaces out from under his shirt, he adjusted them to be visible and pointed to the mirror.</p><p>With a smirk, Aziraphale backed up away from Crowley and pointed the mirror at him, hoping to get his black and red coils in the view Raphael saw.</p><p>“May I introduce Prince Crowley, Diplomat of the Merdaemon Kingdom?”</p><p>Raphael’s mouth fell open as he looked upon Crowley in his close-to-natural form.  Aziraphale could hardly contain his laughter as his father and his friend danced their way through the formal greetings required by their stations.  Keeping his whole body from twitching with pent-up laughter as he held the mirror for Crowley took some effort.  He was thankful when Lucifer came over to relieve him of mirror holding duty so he could take himself off a safe distance to break into laughter.  </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Back at the palace, Raphael shut his mirror and stuffed it in his pocket again.  It took him quite a while to process what he had just experienced and by the time he had, Uriel was out of her meetings.  Raphael strode through the marble hallways to the more public areas of the palace where Uriel would be spending a few quiet minutes in her sitting room before moving on to the next order of business.  She was sipping a cup of tea from a delicate china cup when Raphael burst in, startling her enough the cup clattered against its saucer.</p><p>“Raphael!  You look like you’ve seen a ghost!”</p><p>“Well, in a way I have.  Aziraphale is not tied up in any hoax.”</p><p>Uriel gestured for him to join her for a drink, and he sat down.  A servant poured him a cup of tea that he doctored up just the way he liked.  Taking a few gulps while his wife waited impatiently, a scowl on her face, he finally spoke, telling of seeing a young man with a snake-like tail in the mirror and hearing about how he was rescued by Aziraphale just last week.  He had shown Raphael some scars from the net on his serpentine portion that were still waiting to be healed.  That helped confirm for the angel king that he was not staring at a hoax.  Scars were extremely hard to just magic up, especially in a realistic pattern like a net over the skin.  They had lived in this world for thousands of years and now suddenly a being out of mythology was coming to life.  How were they going to keep the city calm when news of Prince Crowley’s presence became widespread?</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Dakkin galloped along the road heading towards Elysium if only for the sole reason that his quarry was travelling in the same direction.  He suspected from the beginning that they had business in the capital city but no more information to add to his speculations.  No thoughts on a secondary plan entered his mind at this time as he pushed forward, a half-a-day’s ride ahead of the prince and his guest.  And their unexpected bodyguard.  </p><p>That was a surprise he wasn’t expecting, but it only meant he’d have to step carefully.  Maybe he could get in on some back business.  A little bribery to keep the merpeople’s location secret.  He had a few ships who agreed to search for signs of them.  Surely their representative on land would not want his species’ dwelling place revealed.  Or maybe something better would come along.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale could feel Crowley’s anger roiling through him as the merdaemon clung to his back, even after the call from Aziraphale’s father went so well.  The angel was puzzled.  What was eating away at Crowley?  Turning his head as much as he could, he addressed him.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Crowley?  We just made our first steps for correcting the problems your kingdom face thanks to mine.  Yet I can tell you’re upset.”</p><p>“My father,” replied Crowley.  “It’s like he doesn’t quite trust me to do the job that he’s been training me to do my entire life.  And that whole incident of using me as bait this morning.”</p><p>“Indeed.  I do agree that not letting you know his plan was not the right way of going about it, but despite his mistakes, he does have your best interests at heart.”</p><p>“Easy for you to say.  You’re not the one being humiliated by his actions.”</p><p>Aziraphale understood.  While he had not experienced what he felt as humiliation at the hands of his family, he knew what it was like to have awkward relationships with them.  His parents were at a loss about what to do with a child they didn’t expect to have and there was such an age gap between him and his siblings, he barely knew them.  </p><p>“No, I’m not, but I’m also not without my own frictions when it comes to family relationships.  If you need to vent, you can vent to me.”</p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>They spoke of their childhoods as they travelled, Aziraphale learning that Crowley’s was rather lonely and most of his time was filled with learning to be a diplomat.  Aziraphale had friends among the nobles’ children and a rather happy upbringing, but ever since he was old enough to understand, he was very aware that his parents weren’t quite sure what to do with him.  They had not planned on a third child, which left him at loose ends for his entire life.  Until now.  This mission to aid Crowley in saving his kingdom felt like something his life had been building towards.  </p><p>“I don’t do much, except frivolous royal duties.  You know, that public stuff that has to be done to keep transparency, goodwill and all,” admitted Aziraphale.  “There simply isn’t a place for a third prince, except to smile and wave at the crowds when needed.”</p><p>“Yeah . . . I know what you mean.  I do a little arbitration now and again because my father says it’ll hone my skills.  The last one I did was several months ago involving a marriage contract between two merdaemons.  It was a same-sex couple who needed a few things hammered out.  The hardest was deciding who would shape-shift a uterus to carry any children they wanted.  It was a loving kind of argument, though.  They both wanted to be the one to carry any children so that their mate wouldn’t have to go through all the difficulties of pregnancy and childbirth.  They wanted two children, though, so I convinced them to take turns.”</p><p>“Wait . . . I thought you came from eggs?”</p><p>“Sirens do because of their unique agreement.  Everyone else has the same deal going as you land-dwellers.  Only I hear sex is a little different on account of having partial fish bodies.  Or they just shift to their cosmic forms to make things easier.  Any more than that, I don’t know.  I’ve never had anyone want to be my friend, let alone do anything intimate with me.”</p><p>“Things are pretty upfront for us and we also have the issue of who’s carrying the child when it comes to same-sex couples.  But it seems everything works out as far as I know.  I’m kind of in the same boat as you.  I never found anyone I was sexually interested in and all my friends paired off.”</p><p>“I’m sure there’s some nice girl out there for you.  One that is the right station and your family approves of.”  Crowley’s tone was one of sarcastic humour.</p><p>Aziraphale laughed.  “Doubtful.  I have never had the least amount of attraction to women.”</p><p>Crowley perked up at that.  “Really?”  <em>Dammit!  You don't know if he's interested in you.  Knock it off.  </em>Clearing his throat, he tried to keep the interest out of his voice.  “I mean . . .  yeah . . . I know how hard it can be to find someone when you’re interested in the same sex.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s heart rose upon hearing such news.  There was no way Crowley would mention how difficult it was for same-sex couples to get together if he didn’t have some kind of stake in the game.  Or was Aziraphale reading him wrong, and he was just making conversation?  He swallowed nervously, the ability to think of something intelligent to say fleeing his mind now that they had said all they could before reaching that inevitable awkward pause in the conversation.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Arrival</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gabriel is sent to escort Crowley, Aziraphale and Lucifer to the capital city.  Crowley realises he might not see Aziraphale as often with both of them having different duties to attend to.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Crown Prince Gabriel was not happy to have to travel half a day’s ride outside the seat of his governorship because his little brother managed to get himself into trouble yet again.  Here he was, about to meet him in Mayfair at the one inn it boasted to escort him and the distinguished guest he had stumbled upon to Elysium.  How could Aziraphale have come upon someone so important?  Gabriel wondered this as he rode in his carriage with an escort to the small town.  It was a nice town, all-in-all, and he did enjoy his visits there when he made the rounds quarterly to meet with those who lived in the area, but he was in the middle of some negotiations between landowners who were claiming ownership of the same field — one had grazed cattle there for a couple of years while the other claimed it was a fallow field they planned to bring back into production when it was time to plant the wheat crop.  He had trusted advisers, but that wasn’t the point.  The landowners deserved his attention to the matter, yet they weren’t going to get it because greater duties called.</p><p>He watched the landscape go by out the window as he wondered what was so important his parents needed him to get on it right away.  Why did they require his intervention?  </p><p>Gabriel didn’t know his youngest sibling that well.  He was twenty when Aziraphale was born and already training for his future roles.  Royal life didn’t leave him time to get to know him better once Aziraphale was old enough to be worth getting to know.  Gabriel had nothing against kids.  He just personally had a hard time connecting with them.  Maybe he should have because maybe he could have given Aziraphale some direction and purpose to his life.  Their parents did precious little of that, leaving him adrift in the world.  He and Michael received training of one kind of another since they were about eight years old.  As far as he knew, Aziraphale got a basic education then was turned loose to spend his time reading and getting into trouble with his friends until finally his friends left, having their own marriages and duties as nobles to attend to.  </p><p>Whatever was going on, hopefully, he could extract Aziraphale from the situation quickly and get back to his own district where he was needed.  </p><p>He combed a hand through short dark hair and leaned back in the carriage to think more on the problem with the landowners.  They weren’t going to wait around for him, plus he needed to have advice ready if his advisers called him to ask for it.  With any luck, the royal registrar would find the documents of the land grant or sale with clearly drawn boundaries on them, making the problem easily solvable.</p><p>Maybe once this was done, it would be time to take Aziraphale under his wing to teach him something useful instead of once again just leaving him with a ton of time and nothing to do.  His current direction couldn’t continue, or he would quickly become an embarrassment to the Crown, or his mental health would deteriorate thanks to being considered worthless.  It was probably lucky he didn’t possess any of those kinds of issues given how he had spent his entire life written off.  Their parents might not see that, but Gabriel did.  It was time Aziraphale had royal duties beyond occasionally making a goodwill public appearance.  Something that would give him a sense of purpose in life.  </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer had conjured himself some clothing that was finer than the rough shirt, travelling jacket and riding breeches he had worn so far on the trip.  His jacket was black with a red lining, the shirt under it white.  His breeches, also black, were embroidered with a red stripe down the outer seams.  Crowley was dressed similarly, at least to the waist where his jacket and were tailored to look more fitted around where he transitioned from demon to snake.  Lucifer was holding out the red sash Crowley had created earlier, embroidered with a stylistic black snake and a crown on at the collarbone denoting his status as the Prince of the Merdaemon Kingdom.  Crowley put it on with a wry smile.  </p><p>“Do I look the part?”  He held out his arms, his tail twitching with unconscious nerves.</p><p>“You’ll do,” said Lucifer with a pleased smile.  “I’m proud of you, Crowley.  You could have healed yourself and returned to the kingdom, but you took the selfless path.”</p><p>Crowley smiled self-consciously in reply.  </p><p>“I still think you should have a coronet, too.  These people respond to rank according to my observations, much like our own do.”</p><p>Aziraphale entered the suite just then, decked out in his own finery of silk shirts and symbols of his office, including his own coronet.  His jacket was of a dark beige and paired with a light beige pair of breeches.  He looked at Crowley and smiled.  “Your father is right.  Royalty responds to royalty around here.  You’ll be that much more impressive if you look the part.”</p><p>“I have a snake tail.  How much more impressive can I look?  And do I need to impress your brother?  What’s he like, anyway?”</p><p>“He’s not a bad person, but he can be a little pompous and sometimes arrogant.  He’ll believe he’s been summoned to get his little brother out of a bind again . . . my teenage years are a bit of an embarrassment.  As far as he’s concerned, I need direction.  You’ll shock him, but he’s not going to show that because he’s a trained diplomat.  Father and Mother thought that would be good training for my brother and sister when it came to governing.  You know, the ability to mediate, negotiate and communicate.  Well, and other things.  I apologise.  I’m babbling again.  It’s nerves.”</p><p>Crowley placed a golden crown set with rubies on his head.  “That better?  Do I look royal enough?  Dear lord, armbands and necklaces are easier to deal with.”</p><p>He noticed Aziraphale looking him up and down now, smiling all the way to those shining blue eyes.  Did Crowley detect a bit of adoration in them?  Or was it a projection of his own crush on him that he was seeing?  He chastised himself as now was certainly not the time to figure that out, but maybe after he was done with the diplomacy, they could explore possibilities, if those existed.</p><p>“Gabriel will be here any minute.  I am going out into the common room to meet him and will bring him back here for introductions.”</p><p>Off he went to cool his heels waiting for his brother’s entourage.  The common room had been emptied for Gabriel’s visit, leaving Aziraphale sitting alone at one of the tables with little to do but twiddle his thumbs until they arrived.  He looked at the vases of flowers laid out on each table by the staff before they stepped back into the employee’s quarters until they were required.  Two of the guards stationed in Mayfair waited with Aziraphale.  Two more stood posted at the door to the suite.  </p><p>Aziraphale hated all the pomp.  He hated the presence of the guards, but even in peacetime, they were thought a necessity as warlike races still existed out there.  There had been attempted attacks on those in leadership positions before, making it a necessary annoyance.  One that interrupted his wandering thoughts.  He looked up as guards entered along with Gabriel.  They bowed to both him and his brother, then exited once again.</p><p>“Hello, Aziraphale.  Father did not give me details, so what is going on this time?”  Gabriel looked at him with those deep blue eyes of his.  He often dressed in light greys which tended to make them look lavender in the right light.  “He seemed adamant I get here all the same.  Look, I know our parents didn’t exactly to their best raising you and I believe it’s causing you a lot of problems.  I’d like to suggest coming to spend some time with me in Cerulean Falls for a while.  It’s not too late to find your purpose even though Mother and Father didn’t see fit to train you for anything.”</p><p>“Hello, Gabriel.  Thank you for the offer, but I believe I already have, if you would like to meet him.  A foreign dignitary of a race we have never encountered before.”</p><p>Aziraphale led the way down the hall, knocking on the door first instead of outright entering it.</p><p>“Come in,” said Crowley.</p><p>The guard opened it for the princes, Aziraphale entering first to go stand beside Crowley, who had positioned himself in the middle of the room with Lucifer standing behind his left shoulder like a bodyguard.   Waiting for Gabriel while trying his best to not suddenly break into a triumphant smile, he introduced them.</p><p>“May I present Prince Crowley, Diplomat of the Merdaemon Kingdom.”</p><p>Gabriel stopped short, a welcoming smile plastered on his face.  His eyes looked over every inch of Crowley from his long hair with its shell-decorated braids to the very obvious lower half of a snake that trailed out behind him.  His gaze lingered on the stretch of scars along one side of Crowley’s snake portion that showed up as scars down his left leg when he shape-shifted.  They had discussed it before deciding that at least a patch of the net’s scarring needed to stay to authenticate him.  Changing one’s form was easy for an angel.  Getting scar tissue right with a spell was well-nigh impossible and since the Almighty kept her reasoning to herself, nobody knew why.  Aziraphale ironically considered the possibility that proving Crowley was what he said he was might very well be the reason.  </p><p>“Your highness, may I extend a welcome on behalf of the Kingdom of Ciel.  I am Crown Prince Gabriel, Governor of the Mid-Valley Region.  I apologise for the current state of affairs you have had to endure until now.  We’ll be travelling in an official, and much more comfortable, manner for the rest of the journey.”</p><p>“I thank you, but I have not found my welcome at all lacking.  Prince Aziraphale has made sure my every comfort has been met, and we have travelled incognito to give me a chance to learn about your world as I have lived my entire life in the ocean.”</p><p>“You are a myth come life, I must say.  It probably was wiser to stay hidden.”</p><p>Crowley’s tail twitched in irritation, his coils undulating as he shifted position.  He felt as if he was being patronised by Gabriel.  Taking a deep breath, he smiled.  </p><p>“We are not myths, as you can see.  I trust you understand that I would like my entry into the capital city to remain quiet?  I would like some more time to learn customs before having to face curious crowds.”</p><p>“That is understandable.”</p><p>The formal talk continued until Crowley announced he would like to be on the road as time was of the essence even if he did need to learn about life on land.  Excusing himself, he slithered to the bedroom to shape-shift some legs and dress in some breeches.  The ones he wore were similar to Lucifer’s only of finer material and embroidery even though it seemed odd his father the king was acting and dressing like a servant.  There was not much Crowley could about that particular situation other than run with it.  He did have to admit Lucifer’s knowledge of diplomacy, while limited to negotiations with his own Court, was better than nothing in light of his own inexperience.</p><p>And lord, this was tedious.  All this flowery, formal talk just to get anything done.  Silver tongue.  Whatever.  It would be easier if he could sing to the beautiful songs of the sirens and tempt them into seeing his view.  Straightening his jacket, which he hated like nothing else, he walked out of the room even though switching quickly between one form and another was disorienting.  </p><p>Meanwhile, Gabriel spoke with Aziraphale as Crowley was changing, whispering in the now-empty sitting.  </p><p>“How did you come across him?”</p><p>“He was caught in a shark net.  I cut him out and helped him heal.  Prince Crowley had been investigating our fishing vessels since they have started using dragnets that destroy his people’s crops.”</p><p>“They sent a prince to investigate?  What sort of people are they?”</p><p>“No, of course not.  They sent scouts to investigate, but he decided to do his own recognisance since he is the appointed diplomat.”</p><p>“Those eyes are unsettling.  Even more so than that tail.”</p><p>“Well, he can’t exactly help that.”</p><p>“The fishing trade is going to fight any attempt to change routes, you know.  The ones they use are quite profitable.”</p><p>“Gabriel, something is going to have to change because the peace of the kingdom is more important, don’t you think?  How would the population here react if some other country was destroying our crops on our sovereign ground, then refusing to desist because doing so was profitable for them?”</p><p>Gabriel did not have a chance to answer.  Crowley came out of the bedroom, Lucifer re-entering, also, from the adjoining room.  Finally, they all could adjourn to the carriage to head off to Elysium.  The carriage itself was of interest to Crowley, who had never seen such a vehicle before.  He was discreet about his examination of the plush interior the three of them were crammed into.  An extra guard rode Aziraphale’s mare while Lucifer rode his own stallion beside the carriage.</p><p>“Only one bodyguard, your highness?” Gabriel had asked once the journey commenced.</p><p>“It is hard to ride in stealth with an entire entourage, my lord,” Crowley had replied.  “And he’s the best swordsman the kingdom has to offer, so my father insisted he travel with me once we met about my plans.”  It wasn’t completely a lie.</p><p>The conversation was not very stimulating with Gabriel around.  He would bring Crowley’s attention to points of interest on the way with Aziraphale attempting to add more information of substance whenever he could conceivably insert it into the current topic of discussion.  Of course, the difference lay in how they related to Crowley.  Gabriel was showing off his country to a possible new ally.  Aziraphale was trying to feed knowledge to someone naive of even the most basic aspects of life on land.  So it continued until the next inn where they spent an uneventful night followed by a final push for the city and palace.</p><p>Crowley sat back gazing out at the city outside his window.  They had stopped at then been waved through the gates to travel along a circular road.  Industry occupied the outer layers of the city — blacksmiths, tanners and the like conducted their business here near the outer walls.  Further in were shops and markets, followed by housing for the working class.  The pattern continued, alternating between retail and residential areas of increasing class.  Around they travelled, closer to the centre, through the merchant class and on until they were on streets that held the large estates of the gentry, the minor members of the peerage residing near the richest merchants and those of higher rank living closer to the palace itself.</p><p>They stopped before another gate, the guard waving them through after identifying the two princes in the carriage but showing no interest in Crowley.  Guards were chosen for their discretion, not their curiosity.  Getting his first look at the palace, Crowley compared it to the one he grew up in.  Lucifer liked beautiful things and was a connoisseur of the art.  He had got together with budding architects to build something that on land would be considered airy and light but still practical enough to conduct the kingdom’s business in.  Spaces were large and filled with arches with evenly spaced pillars holding up the roof, making it easy for beings who swam more horizontally than walked vertically to move throughout rooms.  No thought was given to defence for none was needed, only that many large windows were needed to let in what sunlight filtered down through the ocean waves.  The merdaemon clans that formed the different kingdoms would never interfere with one another, nor come to war.  It was not their nature to interact with others or be very territorial thanks to their transient past.  They each carved out a space for their kingdoms; that was good enough.  There was no desire to conquer others or collect more land.  Guards existed to protect against the more deadly non-sentient species of the ocean, not because merdaemons needed an army.</p><p>By contrast, the palace here was built for protection, just like the entire city, for the angels’ neighbours weren’t always friendly.  War-like races did exist who made their presence known to countries around them.  The result was the angels’ government was seated in a complex that, while remaining pleasing to the eye, was blocky, stout and spoke of a need to potentially keep people out.  While the windows were still sufficiently large, they were not as tall as the ones of the underwater palace, nor were they as plentiful.  Also, there were guards and gates and protections everywhere.  Marble columns and statues provided the aesthetic instead of intricately designed windows and pillars — features that would not compromise the defence of the building.  Crowley looked at it wondering what it was like to grow up in a kingdom where war could visit one at any time.</p><p>Aziraphale, from what he could gather, had grown up during a relatively peaceful period.  The one war-like race in the area, the kobolds, had been driven back half a millennia ago and thoroughly defeated by the centaurs.  They had kept to their own borders since.  Still, this had the appearance of a palace that had been built thousands of years ago when peace wasn’t well-known by the kingdom.  Magic kept buildings in good repair almost indefinitely meaning the ravages of time could not touch them.</p><p>Gabriel confirmed it by telling Crowley the palace dated back to the beginnings of the kingdom.  Given the timeline, the angels had settled on the World Below about three hundred years before the demons thought to ask the Almighty about it.  He wondered if that was why they were given the ocean rather than a piece of land.  It was possible races and borders were pretty well established, leaving no room on the continent for yet another species.</p><p>The coach pulled into a special room for it — a cavernous area at the back of the palace whose doors guards opened enabling them to drive right in.  Under the light of spell-created globes, grooms took the reins of the horses and footmen opened the doors to help the occupants out.  Crowley stepped out with a nod to the footman into a room with stone walls and a dirt floor and was quickly escorted into a sumptuous waiting area decorated with a white marble fireplace that would be lit during the winter months and several paintings of the royal family that graced the delicate green wallpaper.  </p><p>“Yes, I know,” said an embarrassed Aziraphale as Crowley’s eyes flicked with a bastard grin to a painting of him in all his princely regalia.  “Not that I ever wanted to sit for any paintings.”</p><p>“I’m glad we only have statues and that none are of me as an adult,” whispered Crowley.  </p><p>“That is because someone is stubborn, not because I wouldn’t like art of my only child.”  The two princes jumped at the sound of Lucifer’s voice, eliciting a chuckle from him.  “I suppose we’re escorted to our rooms now and that there will be some kind of official welcome later?”</p><p>“Yes,” said Aziraphale.  “Diplomats without embassies are housed in the suites in the North Wing during their stays.  My quarters are in the East Wing.  We’ll have a few hours to relax and get ready for a reception and dinner with my parents and probably other dignitaries.  A ball will probably be held in your honour, Crowley, in a couple of days’ time.  You’ll be formally introduced to the Court tomorrow.  I can get you to the Royal Tailor before that happens if you need it.”</p><p>“I think I can whip his wardrobe into shape,” said Lucifer.  “I assume I’ll have a room or two beside him?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded.  </p><p>Gabriel, who had been directing the removal of luggage from the carriages, entered followed by an unfamiliar angel who bowed and announced herself the Seneschal of the Royal Palace.  After more formalities, Crowley and Aziraphale parted ways until the dinner celebrations later, making Crowley very nervous.  He had not often been without Aziraphale’s reassuring presence since the angel pulled him injured from the cove.  This was vastly different from waiting for his return in a familiar inn suite.  Now Crowley was going to have to act in an official capacity in a foreign land he knew little about without Aziraphale by his side.  He smiled one last time at him before he and Lucifer were led away.</p><p>“Usually a diplomat travels with quite the entourage.  Will there be any staff you require, your highness?” the Seneschal asked.</p><p>“No.  Thank you.  There was no time to gather staff for this visit.  Yet, my bodyguard is multi-talented.  I believe we can manage on our own.”</p><p>The Seneschal excused herself, closing the door to Crowley’s suite behind her.  </p><p>Lucifer clapped his hands together, looking around the study/sitting room that made up the front room of Crowley’s suite.  Behind it was a bedroom and a bathing chamber.  Off to the west was a door to Lucifer’s quarters consisting of a bedroom and bathing chamber.  Crowley looked up from eyeing the paintings of landscapes on the cream-coloured walls and the furniture upholstered in floral patterns containing greens, blues and golds.  </p><p>“You’ll do best in snake form.  I wish I could I take on my natural form as well, but that won’t really work, will it?”</p><p>Crowley nervously smiled.  “Yeah, I guess.  I knew that from almost the beginning, but I’m so going to get stared at it.  Not looking forward to being some kind of weird diversion for these angels.”</p><p>“You will shine, son.”</p><p>“No pressure or anything.  Just me and my destiny.  Give me an hour or two before I shift again?  I need the time.”</p><p>“Of course,” Lucifer gestured to the bedroom.  “I’m going to stay here and take some notes down of my observations for you to study.”</p><p>Crowley went in to collapse on the luxurious four-poster bed with gossamer draped over the top rails above him and down the sides of the posts.  He sank into the mattress pulling the rich yellow and blue bed covers up over him, curling up into a ball under them.  He was not ready for this at all.  The entire kingdom was depending on his ability to get the angels to see what harm they were causing and here he was alone.  Aziraphale was off in his own quarters in some other wing.  Crowley had no idea when he would see him again outside the pomp and circumstance that was going to be his life for the foreseeable future.  The only familiar face he had now was Lucifer, who had a lot more experience on land but still had gaps in his knowledge and a broken relationship with his son.  Crowley sighed, realising that he was going to have to work on repairing the relationship with his father because it might very well be that he would have to depend on him for this diplomatic mission to be successful. </p><p>He was already missing Aziraphale. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. The Curiosity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The behaviour of the nobles leaves Crowley feeling uncomfortable and unsure of his effectiveness.  Aziraphale tries to comfort him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale stopped in his quarters for as long as it took him to take a quick bath then change into something that wasn’t covered in a thin layer of grime.  Even riding in a carriage didn’t spare one from the dirt kicked up by the horses.  He opted for dinner wear, not knowing if he would have the chance to return to his room to change in time.  Feeling ready, he walked out the door, heading to his parents’ quarters where they would be resting before getting ready for Crowley’s presentation.  </p><p>A page answered the door when he knocked on it, asking him to wait while they announced him to his parents.  Protocol was everywhere in the palace, Raphael complaining from time to time that it had got out of hand.  Aziraphale cooled his heels in the parlour before his father came out, a look of interest on his face.</p><p>“Aziraphale.  It’s not like you to come by right after getting into town,” he said, knowing Aziraphale liked to clean up and have a walk to stretch his legs after riding long hours in a coach.  “What is up?”</p><p>“Prince Crowley is here alone with just one bodyguard and little knowledge of life here on land, our culture or all the protocols that he’s going to have to follow to the letter to even be looked upon seriously by the Council.  You know very well they will not cut him any slack, despite his naivety.  They will view him as some kind of uncivilised being and his entire race as savages.  And you know it’s easy to paint those considered savages as not worthy of one’s concern.”</p><p>Raphael crossed his arms with a nod.  “What are you proposing?”</p><p>“That I am a cultural aid to Prince Crowley.  I’ve already spent our time together instructing him on what I could about our way of life and how diplomacy works.  His kingdom is rather isolated.  There are several merdaemon kingdoms, but they all keep to themselves.  Nor has he been on land before.  And he is alone, except for a bodyguard.  He needs a familiar face as well as instruction.  It’s a strange land for him.”</p><p>He spoke with such emotion and conviction that Raphael was taken aback with surprise.  Was his youngest son finally coming into his own?  He smiled despite himself, despite wanting to not appear like he was patronising Aziraphale.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I don’t want to look as if I’m not taking you seriously here, Aziraphale.  But yes, I believe you’re right.  Prince Crowley most likely does need an instructor and familiar face around.  You’re at his disposal as long as he wants assistance.”</p><p>“I need time, Father.  May we have at least two or three days before Prince Crowley meets with the Council, so I may prepare him?”</p><p>Uriel had come out around now, curious about the conversation that she had heard as she combed out her hair in preparation for a more formal style for tonight’s festivities.  She stood in the doorway in a dressing gown, waiting for a chance to enter the conversation.</p><p>“What is this about the new dignitary?”</p><p>“I think it would be a good idea to assign Aziraphale to him as a cultural aid.  Prince Crowley knows nothing about our culture or royal protocols.”  Raphael turned to his wife.  “Especially since Aziraphale requested it.”  </p><p>His back to his son, he raised his eyebrow at her as a signal he was proud of Aziraphale for suggesting it.  Uriel nodded almost imperceptibly.  Of course, she would agree; a responsibility like this would be wonderful for Aziraphale.  She looked around her husband at her son.</p><p>“Yes.  If Aziraphale is not going to be down in the valley training with the scribes, he does need some kind of responsibilities here.  Aziraphale. . .”  He made eye contact with her as she mentioned his name.  “I agree with your father.  You are assigned to Prince Crowley to be his cultural aid.  There will be the usual reception tonight, but all diplomatic introductions and meetings will be postponed for a few days until you can instruct him in the basics.  I know how judgemental the Council can be.  I assume four days will be sufficient and the Council can convene on Moon’s Day?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded.  “Prince Crowley is a fast learner.  I assure you that will be enough time.  May I take my leave to inform him?”</p><p>Uriel shooed him off.  “Go.  I do have to finish getting ready for dinner.”</p><p>Aziraphale sprinted out the door to seek out Crowley’s suite and deliver the good news.  Raphael watched him go with a sly expression on his face and suspecting thoughts in his head.  He turned to his wife, causing her to pause before she returned to her dressing room.  </p><p>“What is it?” she asked.</p><p>“There might be more there between Aziraphale and Prince Crowley than we know.  I think it might be a good idea to learn more about this merdaemon prince.”</p><p>Uriel snorted good-naturedly.  “If you want to, go ahead, my love.  Personally, I believe it’s too early to even be having such thoughts.”  </p><p>Raphael shrugged in reply, choosing not to argue with her opinion.  He’d dig up what information he could even if it only satisfied his curiosity.  </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Crowley pulled open the door to find Aziraphale on the other side.  Overjoyed, he all but pulled his friend inside, a wide smile on his face, his tail twisting around with excitement.  </p><p>“Aziraphale!  I honestly thought I wasn’t going to see you beyond official events any more.”</p><p>“I’ve been assigned as your personal cultural aid.”</p><p>“Really?  So, you’ll be with me a lot to teach me and all that?”</p><p>“Yes.”  Aziraphale was beaming from ear to ear.</p><p>“That’s fantastic!”</p><p>Crowley grabbed him up in a hug without giving it a thought, Aziraphale responding in kind.  He slotted up against Aziraphale’s collarbones, fitting perfectly, thanks to his loss of a bit of height in his half-snake form.  It felt right for both of them, and there they stayed for several glorious seconds before the realisation of his actions dawning on Crowley.  He slithered backwards out of Aziraphale’s embrace in embarrassment.  </p><p>“I’m sorry.  I shouldn’t have done that.  I had no right.”</p><p>“No.  You were fine!  It’s okay.”</p><p>Crowley blushed.  “I should finish getting ready.  I need to rebraid my hair and figure out if my necklaces will work with the more formal jackets here.”</p><p>“Let me help.  I do know how to braid hair and I can give you my opinion on the necklaces.  Where’s your father?”</p><p>“Getting himself ready.  I really wish he’d just announce himself for what he is.  This is so weird.  I mean, what kind of king disguises himself like this?”</p><p>“I don’t know, but he seems to have his reasons.”</p><p>Their voices faded off as they headed into the bedroom together away from Lucifer’s vantage point.  He watched discreetly from the doorway of their adjoining suites, smiling to himself.  Pushing himself off the door frame, he went back to his own rooms.  This was very good, indeed.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t that much longer before Crowley was escorted to the antechamber before the throne room, Lucifer left cooling his heels outside the door and understandably angered by it.  At least Crowley had Aziraphale with him during these anxious moments.  He slithered around the edge of the room, his long snake body following along behind him while Aziraphale staying towards the middle of the marble floor out of the way of its lengths.  He fidgeted himself as he gave last-minute instructions to Crowley, his hands clasped before him as his fingers twisted together.</p><p>“The Court will stare.  For all their breeding, there are times when they have no manners, but Mother and Father keep them strictly in line.  It’ll only be for a moment or two, I promise, before they’ll be called out for not showing you respect.  I hope it doesn’t make you too uncomfortable.”</p><p>“I have a feeling I’m going to have to endure a lot of uncomfortable moments.  I’m glad I have you here,” Crowley replied.</p><p>Aziraphale’s soft face impossibly became softer, a smile spreading across it to light it up.  Crowley looked upon him with his round cheeks, blue eyes and curly mass of blond curls, and felt something he had never felt before.  A warm feeling flowed out of his centre of his soul suddenly at the sight of Aziraphale’s beautiful face.  He was speaking to Crowley, but the merdaemon wasn’t taking in a word of what he was saying.  His luscious mouth was moving as Crowley watched it, words coming out that passed by Crowley’s ears until Aziraphale put a hand on his shoulder, bringing him out of his daydream.</p><p>“Are you listening?  You look like you’re in your own little world right now, Crowley.”</p><p>“Oh, it’s just nerves.”  How could he say that he was doing something as stupid as contemplating Aziraphale’s attractiveness to Aziraphale?  “What were you saying?”</p><p>“That it’s time for me to go in.  They’ll be announcing you any moment now.  Good luck, my friend.”</p><p>They hugged once again, Crowley careful to keep his head and not allow the touch to overwhelm him.  Eloquent speech and a clear mind were required of him now that an entire kingdom of merdaemons depended on him getting this right.  Exhaling a nervous breath, he let go, allowing Aziraphale to slip out the exit and head to the rooms behind the throne room where he could enter with his family.  Crowley was truly alone now with nothing but the nervous beat of his heart against his ribcage to concentrate upon.</p><p>The elegantly carved wooden door opened to admit the majordomo in his traditional red jacket and white breeches.  He raised an eyebrow at the sight of Crowley’s snake body but quickly regained decorum.   </p><p>“Your royal highness, if you please.”</p><p>The angel escorted him into the throne room announcing him as His Royal Highness, Prince Crowley of the Merdaemon Kingdom, here to establish diplomatic ties.  Crowley’s nerves did not improve upon hearing the pretentious titles and his destiny all tied up in one succinct introduction.  He looked down the large hall-like room past the crowds of angelic nobility standing on either side of the red runner down the main aisle towards the dais where there sat two occupied thrones with three standing beside them.  Gliding up, he bowed his head graciously.  As he made the proper gestures, he tried not to sneak a glance at Aziraphale, who stood beside an angel clothed in an embroidered court dress of delicate shades of green, gold and ivory.  A light green sash sat on her shoulder and she wore a tiara embedded with emeralds and diamonds.  Crowley assumed that was Princess Michael.  On the other side of the dais next to his mother stood Gabriel in a similar grey and lilac ensemble to the one he was wearing when Crowley met him.  </p><p>The king and queen stood as he approached.  Uriel wore her usual yellow shade of dress, embellished with delicate vines along the hem and neckline done in gold embroidery.  She wore a yellow sash trimmed in gold and stitched with the symbols of her rank.  Her crown was more impressive than her daughter’s and sat atop her curly black hair done up in a complicated bun with corkscrew tendrils at her temples.  Beside her was Raphael dressed in greys and lighter oranges with an orange sash of rank and a crown he didn’t look comfortable having it perched on his head.</p><p>Crowley heard the whispers as the king and queen welcomed him to Ciel.  He felt eyes upon him while he thanked them for the warm welcome, all the aid he had been given so far and a small speech about how he hoped their two kingdoms could work together and develop a peaceful relationship.  As he spoke, Uriel gave irritated glances to the Court in attendance while Raphael looked more impatient the more the clandestine whispers continued.</p><p>“Excuse me,” Uriel snapped when Crowley had finished speaking.  “It is polite to listen when dignitaries are presented to the Crown and Court.  I would think my Court would have more manners than it is displaying right now.”</p><p>A hush settled on the throne room as Raphael and Uriel climbed down off the dais to approach Crowley.  They bowed their heads in traditional greeting with him returning the gesture.  </p><p>“We apologise for their behaviour,” whispered Raphael.  “It’s not often a thousands-year-old-myth comes to life, but they should know better.  It’s not like we haven’t had races like centaurs, satyrs, various types of fairies and others presented to the Court.”</p><p>“Thank you, your majesty,” said Crowley.  “I have a feeling it’s something I’ll be required to become used to.”</p><p>“We will introduce you to the Court now.  A list of names of those you will have direct dealings with will be sent to your room,” said Uriel.  “Then I will release you back into Aziraphale’s capable hands until dinner.”</p><p>She held out her arm and Crowley took it, allowing her to lead him to the daunting line of peerage lining up on the right side of the room.  Minor nobility gathered on the left as their introductions were not that important.  None of them held a seat on the Council.  </p><p>The majordomo called out each lord and lady’s name in turn.  They bowed to the king and queen, who flanked Crowley, before bowing to Crowley as well.  He greeted them each in turn, monotonous though it was and unlikely he would remember their faces let alone their names.  But he understood layers of traditions and protocol very well.  It was just another gesture he would have to graciously endure even if the line seemed to go on forever.  </p><p>He glanced behind him momentarily, unused to a tail on land.  Aziraphale and his siblings normally would have walked along behind their parents and the new dignitary, but the back-and-forth motion of Crowley’s lower body as he glided along the floor made that impossible.  They waited in a line at the bottom stair of the dais.  Crowley felt guilty about it, wishing once again he could just look like everyone else.  This would be so much easier if he could have legs.  Or if everyone else had to deal with snake tails.</p><p>Finally, he was introduced to the last noble that comprised the Council and whatever little governmental groups he’d be dealing with.  He bowed one last time from the neck and left the room with the royal family.  They existed to a lavish sitting room done in roses and light greens the walls decorated with soothing paintings of landscapes.  Crowley looked at the delicate furniture, wondering how he was going to manage to fold himself up on it and where he was going to put the excess coils of his lower body.  </p><p>Just as the thoughts entered his head, two footmen entered with a large upholstered bench Crowley could coil part of his length upon while allowing the rest to drape over the side.  If this was Aziraphale’s doing, he was going to have to thank him later.  </p><p>“We will be seated for dinner in half an hour,” said Uriel.  “I like to use this time to have a more intimate chat with our visiting dignitaries.”</p><p>Crowley smiled.  Here it came, the first of many rounds of “What is it like in your strange underwater country?”  He stole a glance at Aziraphale who shrugged as they all sat down.  At least the bench worked.  It would have been embarrassing had he not been able to take a seat.  He managed to coil a third of his snake body on the bench and stuff most of the rest of it under it, finding he much preferred the furniture back home that was designed with his shape in mind.  Oh, well.</p><p>“I know you’re going to get asked information like this many times over, but we were hoping you could at least shed some light on your governmental system,” said Raphael.  </p><p>Crowley nodded.  He expected this since the Merdaemon Kingdom was a complete mystery to the leaders of Ciel.  He drew in a breath and spent fifteen minutes explaining King Lucifer, Lord Beelzebub, the Court of the Realms and his strange place in the whole structure.  Both Raphael and Uriel listened fully to what he had to say, knowing this information was important to their future diplomatic relationship.  Crowley dearly hoped it would be passed on to the necessary parties because he would find it tedious to recount it on repeated occasions.</p><p>“Is there a queen?”  It was the first time Crowley had heard Princess Michael speak.</p><p>“No.”  Crowley left it at that.  </p><p>“Interesting,” she replied.  “We seem to be the only kingdom in the area with co-rule.  If there are a king and queen, one party is just a consort.”</p><p>“It doesn’t make our kingdom any better,” said Aziraphale, who sounded like he had been privy to this conversation before.</p><p>“It is just an observation.”</p><p>“Let’s not get off track here.  I’m sure Prince Crowley doesn’t want to hear our family arguments.”  Raphael was not amused in the least.</p><p>The conversation returned to lighter subjects as the royal family attempted to get to know their new guest.  Raphael, in particular, seemed to want to get to know Crowley on a more personal level than seemed usual.  Aziraphale was a bit alarmed about that.  What was his father doing?  He whispered to Gabriel about it as they were ushered to dinner.</p><p>“What is Father on about?” he hissed, walking behind Crowley and Michael who were engaged in conversation.</p><p>“What do you mean?” asked Gabriel.</p><p>“Asking so many personal questions of Prince Crowley.”</p><p>“What do you expect?  He wants to know about these merdaemons.”</p><p>“That would require asking questions about Prince Crowley’s race, not such intimate ones.”</p><p>“Same difference.  Learn about the prince, learn about his people.”</p><p>Aziraphale didn’t think it was the same thing at all, but this was not the time nor place to argue the merits of it.  They had reached the dining room and now the real dance began.  He hoped Crowley could handle it.  He shot Crowley a look as they were seated, thankful that the seating arrangements had put them across from each other.  Uriel was seated to the right of Crowley with Raphael across from her.  Gabriel and Michael were placed next to their parents with the high nobility filling out the rest of the table, the ends left empty.</p><p>Crowley curled up on the bench provided, wishing for something with a back to it for such a long engagement, but that would have to be something discussed with Aziraphale after dinner.  Right now a servant was setting a bowl of soup before him, some kind of creamy concoction that smelled of some land vegetable as far as he could tell.  Everyone waited until the queen and king had had a bite before beginning their meal.  Crowley took a second longer than that, unsure if there was seafood in it or not.</p><p>It seemed odd to him to eat fish after living all his life among beings who had fish-like tails.  While he realised having a fish-like tail was a far cry from actually being a fish, it didn’t do much to change his mind about eating one.  He looked up at Aziraphale who gave the most subtle of nods.  Good.  It wasn’t fish.  </p><p>He didn’t have a chance to contemplate the taste of it before the questions began.  Questions about his hair, his tail, how he moved, all kinds of intrusive things until Uriel sharply cut them off, reminding her nobles to have some decorum.  She and Raphael began a conversation with Crowley about the journey from the coast.  That carried them through the main course, which courteously contained only entrées from land rather than sea.  </p><p>By the salad course, he could hear whispers from a couple of chairs down about his unusual eyes.  Upset it had started up again, he choked down as many bites of that as he could, pretending he heard nothing.  He suspected Uriel and Raphael didn’t.  Dessert was a return to his “wild” hairstyle.  Male-presenting angels of the upper classes tended to keep their hair short and on the rare occasion they chose to allow it to grow longer, wore it tied back in a ponytail at the nape of the neck.  Even the female-presenting ones tended to wear theirs swept up into elaborate buns and other updos with curled tendrils falling along their necks.  </p><p>“Shells are an interesting choice for decoration.  But I assume there are no gemstones found in the ocean,” said one lady.  </p><p>“Not many, my lady,” Crowley replied.  “But there are precious stones and shells that are rare and have value to us.  The ones I wear are the rarest in the ocean as befitting my rank.”</p><p>Aziraphale had said the nobility would respond to nobility.  Maybe little facts like this would help.  </p><p>“They are beautiful in a rather primitive way.”</p><p>“Primitive is in the eye of the beholder, is it not?”  He stared at her until his golden eyes made her uncomfortable enough to break eye contact to look down at her dessert, thinking he really should keep his voice from spouting such petty barbs.</p><p>After that exchange, Aziraphale decided it was best to whisk him away as quickly as angelically possible, taking him back to his room where Lucifer had waited for him rather than spend the entire evening lurking outside the dining room doors.  He stood up as the door opened, not liking the looks on either Aziraphale or Crowley’s faces.</p><p>“That bad?” he asked.</p><p>“I’m just an oddity to them,” said Crowley.  “How am I going to convince them our kingdom is worthwhile?”</p><p>He slithered off to his bedroom, the sound of scales gliding over the hardwood floors shifting to the sound of bare footfalls as the door closed.  Aziraphale turned a worried face towards Lucifer.  </p><p>“My parents will dampen the rude comments the best they can.  It’s unfortunate they cannot change the minds of those who see him as some kind of spectacle.  I believe we’re in for an uphill battle, your majesty.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded, his green eyes gone serious.  “Go to him.  He’ll need someone to talk to and I can guarantee he won’t open up to me.  I’ll be next door if you need anything.  I’ll be making some plans.  Already I have written down some observations I’d like both of you to look over later.”</p><p>Nodding, Aziraphale went to knock on Crowley’s door.  </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“It’s me.  May I come in?”</p><p>The door opened to reveal Crowley in angel form wearing the long trousers favoured by workers whose jobs required labour, his feet bare.  He stepped aside to allow Aziraphale to enter, looking out to see if his father was going to join the party as well.  With a shrug, he shut the door against the empty sitting room.</p><p>Crowley looked miserable, his eyes tired and the set of his well-shaped mouth giving away the strain he was feeling.  A lock of wavy red hair hung in his face, but he had yet to move it aside.  Aziraphale reached over to tuck it behind his ear without thinking.  Swiftly, he drew back his hand, turning a lovely shade of pink from cheeks to ears.  </p><p>“I’m sorry, I wasn’t thinking.”</p><p>“Don’t worry.  S’okay.  I kind of need a hug from a friend.”</p><p>Aziraphale obliged, putting his arms around Crowley and allowing him to rest his head on his shoulder.  Crowley sighed as he rested his head against Aziraphale’s velvety soft jacket.  Touch.  He had missed out on so much touch in his life and he now found himself craving it.  And not just craving simple touch from any other available being willing to give him some.  He wanted it from Aziraphale.  Was Aziraphale as interested in touch from him as well?  Or was this hug only to comfort a friend who had been forced to run the gauntlet over formal dinner?  Lifting his head, he looked into Aziraphale’s sky blue eyes.  </p><p>“It’ll get better.”</p><p>Aziraphale’s hand came up to caress his cheek and Crowley grabbed hold of it, leaning into the feel of the angel’s palm against his skin.  He turned his head, placing a tentative kiss on the centre of it.  The angel sucked in a breath as his fingers twitched slightly, tickling along Crowley's cheekbone.  Crowley's golden gaze sliding sideways, gauging the response to this risky improvised move of his.  Aziraphale was biting his full lower lip, his eyes half-hooded and sultry.  </p><p>Crowley, despite this, didn’t expect him to slide his hand under his red locks, pulling him in for a kiss on the lips.  The merdaemon gasped, drawing in breath from Aziraphale’s mouth then settling in to reciprocate the kiss, tilting his head to intensify the contact between them.  The floodgates opened, a rush of feelings washing over him as he explored those soft lips, opening his mouth wider for exploration.  Hesitating a moment, he built up the courage to touch his tongue first against Aziraphale’s lips, then the angel’s very tongue, asking permission to do more.  The kiss deepened, becoming something more, lighting fires in both of them.  Crowley let out a muffled moan when Aziraphale’s hand tightened in his hair, holding him where he was.</p><p>He was going to burst into flames right here.  He would catch fire like the rare phoenix whose song Aziraphale told him echoed across the mountains before it died to rise once again from the ash.  He thought he was going to die thanks to this display of passion and Aziraphale would have to piece him back together before they could continue.  Putting such silly thoughts aside, he crowded his friend against the door, pinning him there while his hands tugged at his jacket.</p><p>“Is this okay?”</p><p>Aziraphale nodded, disoriented from the sudden lack of kissing but still understanding what Crowley was asking him.  He ripped off the sash Crowley had completely forgotten about before allowing him to yank his jacket off his shoulders to become entangled around his elbows.  Putting a hand on him to slow him down, he pulled his own arms out of the jacket, his fingers then searching out the buttons on Crowley’s shirt — his sash and jacket had been discarded before Aziraphale had knocked on the door in concern.  He wanted to feel the skin beneath the fabric, wanted to know if Crowley physically burned as much as he emotionally did.  Fumbling along, he got a few buttons open, enough to place a hand against Crowley’s sternum and feel the desire evaporating off of him.  No, not evaporating.  Transferring into him.</p><p>Neither one of them had any clue how they managed to undress and end up on the bed entangled in the sheets, their bodies entwined as fingers and mouths desperately tried to caress, lick and kiss every inch of skin between them.  It eventually led to more, the two of them having to pause in their headlong run into physical affection to figure out how to get closer than they had so far.  Soon, one entered the other, moving within him, feeding off the caresses, kisses and moans that resulted from the sexual activity, enjoying the feel of being inside of his now-lover.  Then he eventually rolled over and offered up his own body to other, eager to explore the opposite side of the equation.</p><p>“Like this?  Does this feel good?”</p><p>“Oh, lord!  This is too much!  I’m going to discorporate from the pleasure!”</p><p>“Keep doing that, please?”</p><p>“Kiss me!”</p><p>“Crowley, my dear!”</p><p>“Oh!  Aziraphale!”</p><p>They shuddered with their release, finally laying still in each other’s embrace, panting and sweating from their efforts.  Crowley had himself wrapped so tightly around Aziraphale that he swore Crowley was in his snake form again.  Aziraphale felt his fingers combing through his hair, his eyes growing heavy from the gentle rhythmic motion.  He couldn’t go to sleep here, he thought.  It wasn’t proper at all.  He could cause a scandal.  On the other hand, he was well and truly stuck in this position until Crowley decided to let him out of the bed, although he could always ask to get up.  Aziraphale relented after a half-hearted argument with himself, allowing his eyes to close as he felt one last kiss placed on his temple.  It was wonderful lying here, and he could always make the excuse that after the disastrous dinner, he pulled an all-nighter with Crowley, coming up with plans to improve the situation.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, it's sudden that they just threw themselves at each other like that.  All will be explained next chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Come Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley balks at all the protocol he must learn while his less-than-stellar introduction to the ruling class of Ciel eats away at his self-esteem.  Beelzebub has some work to do as well at their end to ensure the best possible outcome.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lucifer knocked on Crowley’s door the next morning, getting no response.  “Hello?  Crowley?  You need to be getting up.  Aziraphale will be here soon.  Sorry I fell asleep on you last night.”</p><p>No answer.  He cracked the door, peering in.  The creak of it startled the two in bed, both bolting upright to look at Lucifer in panic.  “Fuck!” he heard from his son as he quickly shut it again.  He chuckled to himself.  Well, that was fast.  </p><p>“Don’t panic!  I’m not going to tell anyone.  Get dressed and get out here.  I apparently have some questions to answer for you.”</p><p>Soon, they sat on the brocade couch across from Lucifer’s chair looking like two children caught stealing while he gazed upon them with an amused smile on his wide lips.  </p><p>“First suggestion is that you use that calling mirror of yours to order some breakfast for us, Aziraphale.  The second is that we’re all set up at the table over there with papers and pens to make it look like you’ve been up all night planning.  It’s not like your parents or anyone is going to suspect you’d hop into bed with a diplomat you’ve only known for two weeks.”</p><p>Crowley winced at that remark and Aziraphale blushed.  </p><p>“It just . . . happened.  Didn’t mean it to,” muttered Crowley while Aziraphale stepped aside to call a page and request breakfast for three.  “It was just so out-of-the-blue.”</p><p>Aziraphale returned, Lucifer handing him papers he had fetched from his own small suite to take to the table.  Crowley got off the couch to go plant himself in a chair next to the angel.  Lucifer sat across from them, blank sheets of paper and a fountain pen before him.  If he could be a bodyguard, he could also be a secretary.  Might not be a bad idea.  It would get him into diplomatic meetings.  And with Crowley’s entourage being just him, plausible that several roles would be pressed upon him.</p><p>“Two days ago I was wondering if he was interested in me, and then we end up in bed together,” said Crowley.  “It happened so quick.  You seem to know what’s up, Father.”</p><p>“You two have a life bond.”</p><p>“A what?” asked Aziraphale.</p><p>“A life bond,” repeated Lucifer.  “Essentially you two were made for each other.  You unknowingly fell in love when you met, and it’s been growing since then, probably accelerated by all the intimate contact you two have had since you met.  I suspected, but this confirms it.  Once you get intimate like that, it’s obvious to those who know what they’re looking for and I do know.  Back in the cosmos, there was a life bounded pair in my clan.  They chose to stay there because the World Below sounded too risky and if they were parted, their souls would suffer for it.  Very rare, and it’s interesting you two have one.  I think the Almighty is trying to tell us something.  Like our kingdoms are irrevocably linked.  We’re going to have to learn to get along in peace or neither will continue standing.”</p><p>Panicked, Aziraphale and Crowley looked at each other.  </p><p>“Well that’s great,” said Crowley.  “No pressure on me at all.”</p><p>“It’s the three of us.  We might be a small group, but you’re not in it alone.”  Aziraphale reached over to grasp the hand Crowley had draped on the table, fist clenched.</p><p>“All right, let’s get to work.  We might as well since we’re here and have to make it look good.  I’ll go over my observations and notes first.  Then you can tell us all about the nobles Crowley will be encountering on a regular basis.  The more information he’s armed with, the better we’ll be able to convince others.”</p><p>They got to work, turning breakfast into a working meal before taking a break two hours later, then working again until lunch.  The Council Chamber was empty today, being a scheduled day off for Ciel’s lawmakers, making it available to Aziraphale, Crowley and Lucifer for more protocol training in the afternoon, much to Crowley’s dislike.  They stood at the front of the room looking upon the many rows of chairs arranged in a horseshoe shape around the podium where speakers made their speeches.  It was likely Crowley would be asked to speak before the body as well as work with smaller groups within Ciel’s governing system.  Crowley stood at it now, imagining the seats to be filled instead of empty, save the two taken by Lucifer and Aziraphale.  </p><p>“So I’ll have to wait until the Chamber Master clears me for speaking?”</p><p>“Yes.  He’ll bang his gavel to get everyone’s attention, then give you the floor.”</p><p>Crowley looked back behind him at the unassuming desk there that sat off to the left against the wall.  Who thought the person who sat there would have so much power?  He turned back around, brushing his long hair out of his face.</p><p>“Give me the floor?  What do I do with it?”</p><p>“It means that you’ll have permission to speak and everyone else has to listen without interrupting you,” said Aziraphale.</p><p>“Oh.  All right.  What a weird phrase.”</p><p>Crowley looked down at the golden oak of the podium’s top, running a finger along the top edge of it as he compared it to the rigid plant stems they used to make furniture and other items.  Whatever they treated it with brought out its shine and pattern.  Every wood pattern seemed to be different unlike the relatively always similar pattern of cut stem boards merdaemons used.  Even the simple things on land took some getting used to.  He shouldn’t be getting distracted by the damn woodwork.</p><p>“Are you all right?” asked Lucifer.</p><p>“Yeah.  Fine.  So I just talk after getting the floor?”</p><p>“I’m hoping you have a nice impassioned speech to give them.  Bend their ears in your direction,” replied Lucifer.</p><p>He leaned back in his red velvet-covered chair and fixed Crowley with a look from his golden eyes, issuing him a challenge.  Crowley looked away defiantly.  He hated that Lucifer wasn’t the one doing this and was trying hard to understand why he was the backup plan.  The logic behind not revealing your biggest resource until the proper opportunity presented itself was flying quite high over Crowley at the moment.  He felt he had plunged in over his head with delusions of actually being able to fix everything.</p><p>“Yes,” said Aziraphale.  “A speech.  And it would be best to keep it around ten minutes.  The Counsellors aren’t known for their long attention spans.”</p><p>“Works for me.  I’m not big on long speeches.”</p><p>“After you give your speech, you’ll be escorted out by the Sergeant in Arms to prevent the Counsellors from making comments or asking questions of you.  You’re here to address the chamber, not entertain their thoughts.  You’ll have to do enough of that in diplomatic meetings.”</p><p>“Yeah, great.  Looking forward to it.”</p><p>“You can do this, Crowley,” said Lucifer.  “I have the utmost faith in you.”</p><p>“At least one of us does.”</p><p>“Positive thinking will help the entire situation out.”</p><p>Crowley didn’t think so, but he kept his opinions to himself for once.</p><p>He didn’t later on when they were back in his suite learning the names and ranks of important members of relevant committees.  Looking over the seating chart diagram that matched seats with names one more annoying time, he pushed them away from him and sat with his head in his hands at the table.  Aziraphale and Lucifer sat with him.</p><p>“They can all burn in the void for all I care.  Names and titles be damned.”</p><p>“You should be happy you don’t have to learn all ninety members of the full Council,” said Aziraphale.</p><p>“I’d like to be given a pass on learning everyone’s stupid title.  It would be nice if they could all just be addressed as ‘Lord’ or ‘Lady’.  That’s what we have — King, Queen, Prince, Princess, Lord and Lady.  Simple and to the point.  I need a break.”</p><p>Lucifer stood up.  “I’m going to go explore the town a little.  Give you two some time alone.”</p><p>“Are you giving us permission to have sex?” asked Crowley sarcastically as Lucifer made for his room to get his jacket.</p><p>Aziraphale looked at him in shock.  Lucifer merely shrugged.  </p><p>“No, son.  You’re of an age you don’t need permission for much.  But I am giving you a chance to get to know each other better.  You two<em> are </em> stuck with each other for the rest of your immortal lives.  Whether you choose to have a conversation or mate like rabbitfish is your choice.”</p><p>He closed the door between the two rooms behind him.  Aziraphale glared at Crowley the moment the latch clicked into place.</p><p>“Really, my dear?”</p><p>“Sorry.  I just enjoy poking him.  I wasn’t thinking about how’d you see it.”</p><p>Aziraphale turned pink to the tops of his ears as he wiggled in his seat.</p><p>“Well, I <em> did </em> enjoy it.”</p><p>“I hear it gets better with practice.”</p><p>Aziraphale yanked the list back to them, tapping it sternly with a finger.  </p><p>“Not until you learn at least a third of those names.  We only have three more days.”</p><p>“Aziraphale . . .”  Crowley pleaded.  “I don’t see why I can’t take the diagram in with me.  Hide it behind my notes.  It’s not like I’m going to walk into a meeting unprepared and that means papers.”</p><p>“First seat on your right.”  </p><p>Crowley rolled his serpentine eyes.  Aziraphale was unrelenting even in the face of a good time.  Crowley knew he needed to learn this, but even a nice smooch break would have been appreciated.  That thought gave him an idea.</p><p>“Miah, Duchess of Bathe.  I deserve a kiss.”</p><p>Crowley scooted his chair closer to Aziraphale’s, the angel’s lips twitching up into a smile before his gaze coyly returned to the list in front of him.  He licked his lips before nodding.  </p><p>“Very good, Crowley.”</p><p>“Yes . . . and?”</p><p>“Next one.”  </p><p>“Bastard.”</p><p>“You need to learn this and not be distracted by what’s between your legs.”</p><p>“I’m more distracted by what’s between <em> your </em>legs.”</p><p>Crowley smirked, his gaze lowering as he looked at Aziraphale from head to toe, his eyes eventually coming to rest somewhere around Aziraphale’s lap.  He only found himself denied when Aziraphale pulled his chair closer to the table, obstructing Crowley’s view.  Once again he jabbed a finger at the diagrams before giving Crowley a serious look, his eyebrow twitching uncontrollably as he also tried to keep his concentration on the task at hand rather than the handsome redhead beside him.</p><p>“That’s what I’m afraid of.  Are we able to handle kisses yet and manage to keep our clothes on?”</p><p>“Search me.  I might very well be stuck in a frenzied mood right now.”</p><p>“A third of those names,” said Aziraphale.  “And I’ll give you more than a kiss.”</p><p>Crowley, not to be outdone, got half of the smaller committee’s names correct.  Impressed, Aziraphale made good on his promise, kneeling before Crowley to unfasten his breeches.  With eagerness, he took his cock into his mouth, wrapping his lips around it to not only reward Crowley but to hone his skill in this heady new activity.  When Crowley finally let out a groan and filled his mouth, he considered himself successful.  Looking at him with blazing golden eyes, Crowley helped him back into his chair and gladly returned the favour, Aziraphale gasping with enjoyment the entire reciprocation.  Sated, they quickly dressed and got back to work before Lucifer returned.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer came back in the afternoon, meaning a return to more cultural aspects of Ciel rather than protocol.  Crowley was chafing at the constant lessons at this point, physically unable to keep still and mentally not retaining much of what was being taught to him.  Aziraphale had taken to coddling him somewhat, pleading with him to keep going.  Lucifer was less soft about it, harshly reminding Crowley they were on a limited schedule here, and he really needed to start getting his speech written tomorrow to leave enough time to hone it to perfection.  Crowley sat sullenly at the table, arms crossed over his chest in a show of defiance while Aziraphale hovered at his side.  Lucifer paced irritably across the room.</p><p>“Let me just take the rest of the day off.  I’ll write my speech tomorrow.  I know enough to get by,” said Crowley.  “I don’t understand why you can’t just announce yourself and be done with it.  They’re more fascinated with my appearance than what I have to say.”</p><p>Lucifer pinched his nose with his fingers, shutting his eyes tightly in frustration.  If only he could get Crowley to see how things worked.  It wasn’t as easy as him breezing in to take over.  Protocol had to be followed and that protocol started with Crowley.  Besides, to step in now would to be to undermine Crowley and the efforts he was making, even if he didn’t realise it himself.  If he took over now, it would crumble Crowley’s already shaky self-esteem.  Lucifer was aware his son didn’t know how badly he needed this boost of confidence after a life of being considered inferior by others.</p><p>“And do you think it’ll be any different for me?  They’ll be just as fascinated and then some because I cannot operate in my true form, therefore; cannot effectively show it to them,” replied Lucifer, combing a hand through his hair.  “Besides, I’ve had quite a bit of time to explore this land.  Even I learned there’s a certain etiquette to be followed.  I can’t just barge in without a diplomatic dance happening and disgracing you if I don’t do it at the right time.  This is delicate, Crowley.  And please remember you decided to pursue it.”</p><p>“That’s before I realised how they would treat me.”</p><p>“That’s why we’re here trying to teach you how to be accepted!”</p><p>“This isn’t helping!” cried Aziraphale.  “Why don’t we take a short break before you two end up at each other’s throats?  Does that sound good?”</p><p>“Fine,” said Crowley.  “Excuse me.  I think I need some air.”</p><p>“I should come with you so you don’t get lost.”  </p><p>Aziraphale hurried after him with an apologetic smile towards Lucifer, who nodded in reply.   </p><p>“He projects something terrible when he’s stressed.  Don’t take it personally if he snaps at you,” he said.</p><p>“I won’t,” replied Aziraphale.</p><p>He ran after Crowley, his footsteps echoing on the marble floor of the hallway.  Crowley turned to wait for him, holding out a hand for him to grasp briefly before more footsteps were heard.  They quickly let go of each other’s fingers before the palace staff came into view.  The group bowed to Aziraphale as he and Crowley passed, then continued on their errands.</p><p>“I can’t have my head stuffed full of more nonsense, angel,” Crowley said.  “I want to go out into the city.  It would be nice to just have a meal.  Not be waited on by curious footmen or eat at a stuffy dinner with a bunch of pompous nobles who seem to think of me as some kind of curiosity.”</p><p>“If we head down a flight of stairs and take a right, we’ll be near the kitchens.  How about a picnic?”</p><p>Crowley raised an eyebrow.  “One that takes place on the actual ground instead of on horseback?  If that’s the case, I’d be agreeable to it.”</p><p>Aziraphale pulled him along with a laugh down the stairs, turning right on to a slightly less ostentatious hallway than the ones used by the family or guests even though it was still rather lavish.  The entire kitchen staff froze upon seeing the prince and his strange companion enter.  Rumours had spread through the palace complex about the new diplomat who was half-snake.  Yet, here he was standing before them looking like a normal angel.  Shocked whispers buzzed through the room after all had either bowed or bobbed a quick curtsy.</p><p>“Um, we’d just like some simple fare for a picnic, if you don’t mind,” Aziraphale said.</p><p>“No problem, your highness,” replied the head chef, who then barked at the underlings to prepare a hamper of breads, cheeses and fruits.  “How many?”</p><p>“Just the two of us.”</p><p>A sous chef’s eyebrow raised, nor did it escape Aziraphale’s gaze.  </p><p>“I’ve been appointed Prince Crowley’s cultural aid.  We’ll be doing some lessons outside over dinner,” he said rather loudly so those in the back would hear; they didn’t need rumours of their pairing running rampant through the palace.  “Is that a problem?”</p><p>The kitchen staff quickly agreed it wouldn’t be. </p><p>Crowley shifted uncomfortably, catching Aziraphale’s attention.  Aziraphale nodded at him.  </p><p>“We’ll wait out in the hallway,” he said, leading Crowley out.</p><p>Once out of the kitchen, Crowley visibly relaxed.  Looking over the nearby wall hangings for something to hold their interest — and maybe sneakily get some more knowledge into Crowley — Aziraphale settled on the tapestry map across from the kitchen’s entrances.  He pointed it out to Crowley, hoping it would garner some interest.  It did, to his relief, and he began to point out the features and cities of Ciel on it.</p><p>His plump finger circled the mountains, where the capital city sat nestled in a high valley-like area about halfway from the summit.  Here, they had a temperate climate rather than suffering from the cold all year round.   Then he pointed out the harbour where they had met and the road they had taken between the two.  Crowley nodded, interested.  Pointing at a city, he asked if that was where Gabriel had come from to pick them up.</p><p>“No, but close.  It’s slightly east of there,” said Aziraphale.  “Right here.”</p><p>“Oh.  He had a ways to come.”</p><p>“Yes.  I am surprised I didn’t get a lecture about it.  I think you saved my skin there.”</p><p>“Are he and Michael still around?  Am I going to have to interact more with your whole family?”</p><p>“Most likely.  It’s traditional they get to know the diplomats as well, just in case a problem with their provinces involves another country.  They’re equipped to handle situations like that.”</p><p>“Oh.”  </p><p>Crowley had a feeling he didn’t really want to interact with Aziraphale’s siblings, not that they seemed like bad individuals.  They just did not appear to be <em> his </em> kind of people, but he didn’t get a chance to express that.  The kitchen door opened, expelling a sous chef who bowed before handing Aziraphale a hamper laden with all kinds of foods.  Aziraphale felt it had more contained within it than they could possibly eat, but it could always be taken back to the suite for snacking later.  </p><p>“Thank you,” he said as the chef headed back to the kitchen.</p><p>“Pomp reigns supreme here.  Nobody bothers to bow to me at home, not that I care,” commented Crowley.</p><p>“Yes, all that can get quite annoying.  Shall we?”</p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>Aziraphale smiled.  “I figured we’d get a cart and I could show you some of the places I go to be alone away from all . . . this.”  </p><p>He motioned to the entire hallway around him, including the passing servants who inclined theirs heads respectfully towards him as they passed.  Crowley sympathised.  A simple life without a palace or title would be nice, but not too simple.  He did enjoy his creature comforts more than even he was willing to admit.  He suspected Aziraphale was the same way, but he could ask him later.  Now, it was time for them to get away from it all.</p><p>Soon, they were trotting off for the forests behind the city in a small two-wheeled cart with a bench big enough to hold them and a picnic hamper.  Crowley’s hair blew in the wind.  Curious, he put his hands up, feeling the breeze go by through his fingers like moving water back at home.  With a laugh, he looked at Aziraphale.</p><p>“Your home is amazing, you know that?”</p><p>Aziraphale laughed with him, suddenly seeing how new and different these familiar haunts could look from someone else’s point of view.  He felt this was going to be the best picnic he had ever had with anyone.  Urging the cart horse on, he drove them towards his favourite glen where he’d spend many a day reading, hoping Crowley found it as peaceful as he did.  Maybe Crowley’s fresh look on it would make it magical once again in Aziraphale’s eyes.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Beelzebub nodded, pleased when word returned to them of the agreement with both Ligur and Hastur’s people.  They were now ready for whatever backup plan Lucifer had, and really, a show of solidarity between the merdaemon kingdoms might be the best thing.  Now that the land-dwellers knew about them, their strength and safety came in numbers.  Maybe that was finally getting through to them all.  About bloody time.  </p><p>Looking up from the treaties on their desk, they checked the time in the elaborate mage clocks one used down here to keep track of the time.  The sun was not reliable, the waves bent its rays beyond any use for anything more than light.  The meeting time was drawing near.  Stowing away the stone tablets in a desk drawer that magically locked, Beelzebub left, careful that nobody saw them.  Tail pumping up and down furiously, they hurried through the hallways until running across other merdaemons.  With a curse, they changed directions, heading down one that looked abandoned for now.  It was around dinnertime.  Why were there people everywhere instead of gathering in the dining hall for the evening meal?</p><p>Finally, they made it across the palace to the abandoned queen’s suite that had sat empty and collecting algae since Crowley’s mother fled the kingdom to find solace among her own people.  Beelzebub entered, closing the door behind them.  They halted as they saw the gem-decorated furniture here with the stone pedestal in the middle of it all in a place of honour.  A nest of pebbles was lovingly placed on its wide top, each stone chosen for not only its beauty but its smoothness and ability to help hold kelp leaves in place.  The leaves themselves had rotted away over a quarter of a century ago after the egg that laid on top of them hatched and the room was abandoned until Beelzebub set fin in it just now.  </p><p>This was the very room where Veda, Lucifer’s siren mate, had watched over their egg until she could handle the hostile looks and whispers no more, leaving Lucifer to keep vigil until Crowley’s birth.  Beelzebub was not surprised Lucifer had left up this monument to his broken family.</p><p>“Beelz.”</p><p>The voice came from the bedroom, a siren emerging.  She had silver snake-like eyes, strawberry blonde hair that would have reached her waist if she had been on land, and a snake tail of light turquoise with belly scales of off-white, making her rather striking to behold.  She slid into the sitting room to face Beelzebub.</p><p>“Veda.  Long time no see.”</p><p>“I don’t know why you called me.  I cannot convince them.”</p><p>“Because someone needs to,” Beelzebub replied.  “And you’ve lived among us.”</p><p>“I tried.”</p><p>“You didn’t fight against those who hated you.  Or give Lucifer a chance to fight for you.  Instead, you abandoned your own son and your mate.”</p><p>Veda looked down, hands clasped before her.  “I was never strong.”</p><p>“There were those of us willing to fight against the discrimination you experienced!”</p><p>Beelzebub knew this meeting wasn’t a good idea.  They’d never forgive Veda for leaving Crowley here to fend for himself in a hostile world instead of working to make it better.  With a flick of their tail, they turned away from them to seethe before they felt ready to continue this conversation.</p><p>“I’m sorry.”</p><p>“That’s not good enough.  Our existence is not secret any more and Lucifer says there is at least one war-like race on land.  The angels appear to be ally material, but one can never tell.  He expects dissent in their governmental ranks and that might be enough to cause us problems.  We need to stand together, or we will all fall.  Do you want forgiveness?  Then bring the sirens into the fold.”</p><p>With that, they left the suite, leaving Veda floating there alone and confused.  What could one siren do when faced with the hostile, yet not incorrect, opinions of the rest of the population?  How did she even begin to convince her sister the queen that allying with the rest of the merdaemon population was the correct action after thousands of years of discrimination and distrust?  They did their part — they sent her to Lucifer to fulfil the prophecy and bring Crowley into the world.  What more was going to be expected of them?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Discoveries</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Everybody has plans, even the siren queen. But hers don't have everyone's best interests at heart. Raphael discovers a secret.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Veda returned to her own kingdom by the archipelago to meet with Dagon.  They held their conversation in the soft white sand off the coast of a smaller island away from the prying ears of any other sirens.  Relaxing in the shallows, sunning their demon halves on the beach while their snake halves remained in the water, they spoke of Veda’s meeting with Beelzebub.  Veda was reluctant to give out much information, but Dagon slowly pried it from her by asking the right questions at times, tricking her at others and once downright bullying her into saying what needed to be said.  </p><p>“We don’t need the fish folk,” said Dagon.  “But they do need us.  What they’ve done is their own fault, allowing that hybrid to expose their kingdom to the land-dwellers.  If there are problems, then they can handle them.  I doubt any trouble will come our way and I told your sister that.”</p><p>“Hybrid?” said Veda in offended tones.  “That <em> hybrid </em> is my son!”</p><p>“That’s rich feeling sentimental about him when you didn’t even stick around to raise him,” scoffed Dagon as she splashed cool water over her shoulders.  “He was necessary, and I wish we could have sent someone else, but the prophecy pointed to you.  You were able to ensure he had two parents of royal blood.  But you were too soft for that mission, Veda.  Developing feelings for an egg you didn’t even see hatch.”</p><p>Maternal instincts weren’t common among the sirens.  Few eggs had been requested over the years, but Veda knew several who did and didn’t regret their decision.  Sometimes she wished she would have brought her son’s egg with her, but her sister, the queen, had adamantly stated she didn’t want the competition.  The throne was hers she was determined to keep it that way.  Even she didn’t have an heir.  She saw it as showing her commitment to staying in the World Below instead of voluntarily returning to the cosmos as their mother did after receiving a poisoned sting from a fish that never properly healed.</p><p>“Life out here can be a challenge.  Mother should have had the fortitude to see it through,” Veda’s sister had said.  </p><p>And life <em> was </em>harder out here than that of Lucifer’s kingdom nearer the continent’s shore.  Sharks were a common problem on the edge of their city and the migration of the back and white hunter whales each spring and fall meant that siren populations stayed out of the open ocean during those times.  The hunter whales stalked their prey in large clever pods and many serious injuries had happened over the years when sirens had ended up having to defend against them.  Dangerous fish populated the area, increasing the chances of serious bites or being poisoned if one wasn’t careful.  Still, it was a good life and those from the cosmos who chose to live here knew the risks before the Almighty sent them down.</p><p>“This whole ‘We don’t need anyone’ attitude that’s developed since my sister took the throne is ridiculous.  It’s all in response to Mother leaving because her wound was too painful.  Don’t you think it’s time we all learned to get along?”</p><p>“That’s a nice fairy tale, Veda, especially coming from someone who endured the discrimination you did.”</p><p>Dagon pulled herself around and dived off into the depths to return to the city below.  As the queen’s most trusted adviser, she would report back to her what Veda had said.  Veda remained behind, not wanting to travel down with her.  She had tried to persuade, but she was not going to get anywhere with any of them.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Queen Ophan was surprised to see Dagon back so soon from her meeting with Veda.  They, too, met in private, although this time in Ophan’s private quarters after she dismissed her servants.  The queen offered Dagon a seat, coiling up on a chair across the sitting room from her.  Dagon bowed respectfully before getting as comfortable as she could in the spartan sitting room.  Ophan was not one who thrived on luxury.  Her living standards were not that much different from the ones of her subjects.</p><p>Her cool blue gazed stared down Dagon.  With her white hair, extremely pale skin and cream-coloured tail, she looked every inch the ice queen and used it to her advantage as she had no problem ruling by intimidation.  She completed the look with a tiara made of the finest pearls all strung together — a precious stone only allowed to be worn by siren royalty.  The queen made sure nobody forgot her status.</p><p>“So?  What did my sister say?”</p><p>“She wants to give diplomacy a try, it sounds like.  Even after they treated her horribly.  I don’t understand.  She also has a soft spot for that hybrid.”</p><p>“Sending her was a mistake, I admit,” replied Ophan.  “Listening to that prophecy was a mistake as well.  Now the hybrid’s going to expose us all.  Important to our survival, indeed.  That prophetess should be imprisoned for her audacity.”</p><p>She paused to think, tapping fingernails manicured in pearl white on the arm of her chair.  Dagon waited patiently for the conversation to continue.</p><p>“We need to get rid of him,” said Ophan.</p><p>“Who?  The hybrid?  But isn’t it a little late for that?  It seems pointless shutting up someone who’s already revealed the existence of our races to the land-dwellers, your majesty.”</p><p>Even though she didn’t personally know or care about the hybrid, she wasn’t about to openly admit she was horrified by the idea of assassinating someone because they had become inconvenient to the sirens or find it even more reprehensible that it was Ophan’s own kin she was proposing permanently silencing.  Maybe she could approach things from a different angle, like a question that hopefully didn’t go too far.  Ophan was not tolerant of impertinence.</p><p>“He hasn’t told where in the ocean any of the populations are, according to what you told me.  Nor are there are any treaties in place,” replied Ophan.  “Besides, if he’s killed, it’ll precipitate a war with Lucifer’s people.  They and the land-dwellers will be completely focused on wiping each other out, meaning we’ll be forgotten to live our lives in peace.  Yes, that will do.  I think I’ll contact our best spies.”</p><p>Ophan had years ago sent trained sirens to live in secret on land after catching wind of Lucifer’s interest in land-dwellers.  That one was always bloody weird, and she did not trust him to not make an attempt to contact them directly rather than content himself with occasionally walking unseen among their population.  The secret existence of their race had to be maintained at all costs, even if it meant assassinating a king.  </p><p>Or a prince.  </p><p>The ones assigned to land had picked up a lot over the years that could prove useful, like the location of the capital city and a partial floor plan of the palace as well as its grounds.  If the hybrid was anywhere, he was there.</p><p>Dagon saw her chance to ask her question.</p><p>“But what if the prophecy is correct, ma’am?”</p><p>“It’s doubtful and my mother was foolish for believing it.  I’m going to ask you to head back to the Kingdom of the Merdaemons to play nice with Beelzebub.  I need to know what’s going on with the other kingdoms.  And find out where Lucifer is.  Normally he’d be the one conducting such negotiations.  It’s odd he has just disappeared during such a critical time.”</p><p>Dagon did not like this idea, but it was not a choice to disobey her queen.  Nodding, she agreed.  Ophan smiled coldly at her.</p><p>“Fabulous.  Now, tell me about your time there so far.  I need all the information on this delicate manner I can get my hands on.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Under a tree in forested land behind Ciel’s palace was a blanket and on that blanket was a hamper.  It was open and while a lot of the food was eaten and all the wine drunk, some fruits and cheeses remained, still tempting the picnic-goers even though they had gorged themselves already.  A lazy hand dipped into the hamper’s depths to pull out another cube of cheese.  It hovered above Crowley, offering him the small morsel of white cheese with herbs mixed into it.</p><p>“Here.  Since you like this variety so much, have the last one.”</p><p>Aziraphale lowered his hand and Crowley took it from him, allowing the angel to pop it directly into his mouth.  It was a buttery taste before the herbs hit, giving it a stronger flavour that seemed on the piquant side to his taste buds.  He was learning that food here was a lot more varied and seasoning were used in abundance.  That sort of variety wasn’t found in the ocean, unfortunately, even though he liked the cuisine of his homeland.  Maybe they could develop underwater herbs.</p><p>Or maybe he could just live here forever with Aziraphale.  Now that sounded nice . . . why couldn’t they just have a small castle by the seaside where they could be together and Crowley could visit his underwater homeland whenever the mood took him?  He still thought Aziraphale would make an attractive merangel with his curly blond hair and sky blue eyes.  Now wasn’t that an attractive daydream.  So much so, he almost fell into it and must have been in the early stages of staring off into the distance because his lunch partner raised an eyebrow at him.</p><p>“I’m still here.  Just enjoying this stuff so much.  I love your food.  I could have a nap now.”  The disorganised thoughts came out of his mouth without his brain bothering to refine them into more than simple sentences.</p><p>“Have you been thinking about your speech?”</p><p>“Don’t ruin the moment, Aziraphale.  Please?”</p><p>It was idyllic.  The dappled sunlight shone down on them through tree boughs, perches from where birds sang delightful tweets.  Occasionally, there would be the sound of a deer passing through nearby, twigs snapping as its body brushed up against the foliage.  Crowley was at peace even though he knew they had a job to get back to once they left this grand spot.  No wonder Aziraphale spent so much time here reading.  It was so relaxing out here surrounded by nothing but nature.  </p><p>Crowley ruffled his wings and lay down on his back to gaze up into the green leaves above them.  With a bit of a shove, he managed to land his head in Aziraphale’s lap, yellow eyes pleading for some attention.  Laughing, Aziraphale indulged him, stroking his hair while finishing up the last of another kind of cheese then moving on to clusters of red grapes fresh from the vine, eating some and feeding others to Crowley.  </p><p>If he was going to be honest with himself, Crowley didn’t look forward to leaving here only to have to go back to frustrating diplomatic matters, but nobody else was going to raise concerns about the fishing vessels.  Still, upon consideration, a few minutes longer out here wouldn’t matter.  He did memorise half of the environmental council’s members with a good amount of help from Aziraphale, thus time wasn’t lost.</p><p>Eventually, they had to head back, driven inside by the need to continue their work and the rain that had moved into the area.  But thanks to his time outside, Crowley didn’t want to be confined to the suite any more, hovering over papers at the small table like usual, so Aziraphale arranged for them to be able to work in his mother’s solarium.  There, surrounded by greenery — Crowley had seemed to take a liking to Ciel’s plant life — they brainstormed what Crowley should say in his address to the Council while thunder and lightning happened around them and rain beat on the glass panes.  Despite the mildly violent nature of the storm, the sounds of thunder and raindrops were quite relaxing, helping Crowley write his speech all the better.  </p><p>He handed a draft of it to Aziraphale, grinning with his accomplishment.</p><p>“There.  You and Father can go over it, and then I’ll use your suggestions to make the final draft.  I guess all those oratory lessons I had with my tutors paid off.”</p><p>He grinned and went back to learning names.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Lucifer had used the storm as cover to fly quickly back to the harbour although such an activity was dangerous.  Flying was usually used by those races gifted with wings for quick travel, not over long distances that took days by other means, for shifting air currents and weather changes often made that mode of transportation risky.  But he wanted to speak to Beelzebub privately and while it was not a common occurrence, there were eavesdropping spells used to tap into mirror conversations now they were no longer out in the wild with nobody but the fauna around.  He wasn’t the best of bad weather flyers, but sometimes the gains outweighed the risks.  This was one of those times.  Dodging a wind gust he felt coming up, he pressed on through the dangerous weather.  </p><p>“That was stupid of you, your majesty,” said Beelzebub, who pushed a chair in Lucifer’s private study closer to the ring of heating rocks and spelling them warm.  Lucifer had shown up chilled to the bone making his second-in-command less than happy about his arrival.  </p><p>“Funny how you only stand on ceremony when you’re saying something negative to me.”</p><p>Beelzebub shrugged.  “I figure I’d better hedge my bets.”</p><p>“Whatever.  You’re family, Beelzebub, if not by blood.  Save the ceremony for when we’re doing official stuff.  Did you speak with Veda?”</p><p>“Yes, but I doubt she’ll get anywhere with them.”</p><p>Lucifer waved that answer off, leaning in closer to the heating rocks.  Right now he really missed the hot spiced wine one could get on land.  </p><p>“Not with Ophan, but maybe with others.  Dagon isn’t a bad person, just stuck in a bad situation.  We need as many on our side as possible and that means attracting what sirens we can.  It’s not the regular population of our kingdom who has a problem with them, really.  It’s all the stupid Council members who had daughters to marry off who became upset over my choices.  Crowley’s never had trouble out in the real world as opposed to the artificial one created by the nobles.  Unfortunately, I never did find any commoners who would allow their children to befriend a prince.  We’ve been put on pedestals, Beelz.  Lord, if I had it to do all over again, I’d suggest a different type of government.”</p><p>“Well, rule by one with a council of advisers is all we knew.  That’s how it is up in the cosmos — the Almighty with the clan leaders below her acting as the council.”</p><p>The truth was it was hard to form a different government when you only had one model.  Yet part of being in the World Below was learning and growing.  Maybe it was time for that, Beelzebub thought while also wondering where Lucifer got all his progressive views.  It was possible that he always did possess them and that reason was exactly why the Almighty granted his request to populate the oceans of the World Below.  She always encouraged her creations to expand their horizons.  If they were going to head off to a brave new world, it would be appropriate to give them a visionary to teach them along the way.</p><p>“Times need to change, and I think this is the start of it.  First, we need to unite.  Then we need to realise the angels are just our long-lost cousins.  Maybe then we can look towards changing our governments.”  </p><p>“Isn’t that dangerous talk for the guy in charge?”</p><p>“I never wanted to be in charge.  It just happened.”</p><p>“You do let the Council make a lot of the decisions.  Maybe it’s just time to add commoners to it instead of having it be some elite thing for those who managed to rise to the top.”</p><p>“I agree, but that must be tabled for now.  Our first order of business is to survive this because I believe that’s what it’s down to.  Crowley’s life bonded to the youngest prince of Ciel.  If that’s not a sign we need to come together, I don’t know what is.”</p><p>Beelzebub’s eyes went huge.  “Nooo.  Seriously?”</p><p>Lucifer nodded.  “I’ll let you know more when it develops because it is something that’ll have to be made known and a solution figured out here soon.  What about here?”</p><p>“Dagon’s returned, but I don’t trust her.  I’m betting Ophan sent her back to spy.  Their queen is not as sneaky as she thinks she is.”</p><p>“Keep the information you give her to the bare minimum.  She’s not to know about Crowley’s location or bond.”</p><p>“Okay.  But we did discuss Crowley’s mission and that he was going to the capital of Ciel.  I doubt they know where that is, but it’s still information they could use.”</p><p>“Damn.”  Lucifer slammed a fist against his chair’s arm the best he could against the resistance of the ocean itself.  There was another nice thing about land — you could really pound a table for emphasis or slam a door in anger.  “I’d really better get back.  I’m sorry.”</p><p>He didn't know if he'd make it back in time for Crowley's speech, but he was going to try.</p><p>“Be careful.”</p><p>“You, too.  Keep Dagon in the dark as much as possible, but if she starts having doubts about Ophan’s views, try to work with that.  I know it’s a lot to expect of you, but I don’t ask anything of you that I don’t believe you can do.  Good luck.”</p><p>Beelzebub nodded.  “You, too.  You are aware there are probably sirens up there in disguise.  I don’t put anything past Ophan.”</p><p>Lucifer cocked a knowing eyebrow at them.  “Now that you say that, neither do I.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Why are your eyes different, if you don’t mind me asking?”  said Aziraphale as he lounged on the couch in Aziraphale’s apartment, Crowley laying on top of him limp with an arm dangling off the side nearly touching the ground.  They were dressed in their undergarments and not much else, but they were alone and knew Lucifer would not be back for hours.  What he was up to was unknown; he said he had business to attend to then remained tight-lipped in the face of their questions.  Crowley told Aziraphale that was just how he was with an apologetic shrug as he made plans to cuddle with the angel as soon as Lucifer stepped out the door.  “Your father’s aren’t, except for the colour.”</p><p>“Yeah, they are.  It’s just harder to identify fish pupils plopped in a demonic or angelic eye.  Our eyes correspond to our animal.  There are five races of merdaemon — oceanaids are open-water merdaemons who look like sharks.   Their eyes are completely black, so it’s kind of odd-looking, even to me.  Neriades are more reef-based, and they resemble octopuses, squids and cuttlefish.  You should see how they can change the colours of their bodies.  It’s quite something, but anyway . . . If you’ve ever seen those animals, they have ‘w’-shaped pupils.  It’s so weird it makes some of my sub-race uncomfortable to make eye contact with them.  There are shallower water merdaemons, too, who live near estuaries, but they don’t ever interact with anyone.  They’re lobsters and crabs and the like.  No idea what their eyes look like.  Nobody’s seen them but from a distance.  I think they’re called undines.”</p><p>“Fascinating.  And what are your types?  Siren and . . . ?”</p><p>“Naiads, but most of the time we’re just called merdaemons even if that name applies to everyone.  I guess that’s because we’re the original settlement.  We live near kelp forests that we harvest for food.  They’re beautiful places.”</p><p>Aziraphale traced a finger over Crowley’s back, feeling his soft skin beneath his fingertip and the small braids in his hair on the back of his hand.  “You’ll have to show me sometime.”</p><p>“I would love to.”</p><p>The skin on skin contact they were experimenting with in combination with the soft petting of Aziraphale’s hand down his back was having an effect on Crowley.  Luckily it was a relaxing effect because Aziraphale was not ready yet to engage in any sexual activities a mere two apartments down from his parents’.  He was in his twenties, still extremely young compared to those who had been here for centuries, but an adult all the same.  Never had Aziraphale wished harder for his own place to live than he did at this moment.  He wanted to take Crowley to his bed, strip them both naked then lie under the covers and just be.  With the option of taking it in a different direction if naked cuddling wasn’t satisfying enough, of course.</p><p>Crowley’s breathing slowed and Aziraphale smiled indulgently at him, leaving a kiss on the top of his head.  Sweet serpent.  He was working so hard despite his complaints, stubbornness and overall distaste of how he had been treated so far by the people he would be required to negotiate with.  A snore passed by his lips and Aziraphale considered himself good and stuck until Crowley had completed his nap, but there were worse places to be trapped.</p><p> Then again, maybe not as a knock rang out on the front door and Raphael called, “Aziraphale?  Are you in?”</p><p>Bolting upright in panic, he ended up dumping Crowley off his lap on to the floor where he landed with a thud.</p><p>“Ow!”</p><p>“I apologise, my dear.  It’s my father,” whispered Aziraphale rising to his feet and using a spell to clothe himself.</p><p>Crowley gathered his clothing and raced for the bedroom down the hall, closing the door softly behind him.</p><p>Aziraphale composed himself before letting his father in.  Walking in on an impatient stride, Raphael stopped right in front of his son, arms crossed.  Taller than him by half a head, it was easy for him to intimidate Aziraphale if he needed to.  It was awfully tempting to do just that right now since his gut was telling him there was something to investigate here even if he didn’t know what.  While he had given his consent to make Aziraphale the new diplomat’s cultural aid, he didn’t expect to not see his son for almost three days.</p><p>“Soooo . . . . haven’t seen you in a while.  How are things going?”</p><p>Aziraphale fought the anxious grin that was creeping up his face.  Aware of his nerves, he clasped his hands behind his back in an attempt to keep himself from fidgeting.  Raphael raised an eyebrow at his reactions.  </p><p>“Very well.  Prince Crowley’s really coming along in his lessons.”</p><p>“Good, because everything starts up tomorrow afternoon with the general assembly.  And there’s more going on here than anyone suspects, isn’t there?”</p><p>Aziraphale’s heart dropped into his stomach, a cold sweat started to form on his brow.  “What do you mean?”</p><p>Raphael grabbed him by the arm, pulling him in close, his face angry.  Aziraphale shrank away the best he could, even though his father would never hurt him.  </p><p>“You think I didn’t notice your apartment remained empty that first night Prince Crowley was here?” he whispered as if the walls had ears.  With sometimes nosy servants, it might not be far from the truth; a handful of that lot did like their gossip.  “Do you know what ramifications that could have?  You’re <em> royalty,</em> Aziraphale.  I know it’s not fair, but you don’t have the freedoms that most of the population does.  Political alliances are made through marriages between nobility which you know very well.  We don’t get involved in that because of our immortality, but what are the customs and expectations of his kingdom?  If this gets out, are there going to be serious consequences?  It is better all around that we make alliances, not give foreign nations a reason to view us with suspicion.  It can’t happen again.”</p><p>The angels decided long ago that marriage between them and mortals was a situation ripe for disaster on both political and personal levels, depending on the status of the participants.  Many a heartbreak occurred after a mortal spouse died, leaving the immortal one to continue their life’s journey alone.  Raphael was looking out for his son’s heart as much as his own kingdom’s well-being.  He was unaware merdaemons were immortal as well. </p><p>“Things are going on that are impossible to stop!”  Aziraphale looked at him with eyes that implored him to just listen.  “It’s more complicated than you suspect.”  </p><p>Raphael loosened his grip and pointed to the chairs in the sitting room.  “You have some explaining to do.”</p><p>Aziraphale walked in front of him, taking a seat on a chair embroidered on its back with an angel wing motif.  Raphael sat in the light blue one across from him, leaning forward on the armrests with interest, making Aziraphale wiggle in his seat with obvious discomfort.  That feeling only deepened when Raphael reached out to snag a light grey stocking off the floor a half-length away from the couch to his right.  He waggled it in front of Aziraphale who was suddenly interested in examining his own boots.</p><p>“I think Prince Crowley would have noticed and come back for this if he had casually dressed and left.  I can only surmise that he’s hiding out somewhere else in your apartment.  Why don’t you invite him out?  I think we need to clear the air.”</p><p>“I’m here,” said Crowley.</p><p>He appeared at the end of the hallway dressed in only his grey shirt and black breeches, his black wings with their glossy feathers spread wide in a stance that said he would not be intimidated by Raphael.  Raphael rose in disbelief, the truth now suddenly very evident.  </p><p>“By Heaven above . . . you’re life bonded.”</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>"Ophan" means "wheel" in Hebrew. It is an ancient alternate name for Sandalphon, whom the prophet Ezekiel described as a living wheel (probably covered in flames and eyeballs or something strange like that). So, while I rejected Sandalphon as part of the Ciel royal family and replaced him with Raphael, I guess I did find a place for him in the fic after all.  </p><p>As for cephalopod eyes -- only cuttlefish have 'w'-shaped pupils, but Crowley was already saying a mouthful and this is fantasy.  Who says squid and octopuses don't have unusual pupils in this world as well?</p><p>And since I used "siren" for a merdaemon subspecies, I just decided to use water nymph types for the others.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Attack</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Crowley gives his speech.  It does not go as planned.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Fearful of servants hearing, Raphael suggested they move the conversation to Crowley’s quarters where they were now all sitting in nearly identical positions as they had been during this talk with Lucifer.  Strangeness aside, it was late enough in the evening that the servants assigned to the visitors staying in this wing were off duty, except for the pages who remained in the servants chamber at the end of the hallway in case anyone needed anything throughout the night.  It was rare they did anything but nap on the couches there.</p><p>“What am I going to tell your mother?” asked Raphael as the boys found themselves at the receiving end of another life bond talk from one of their fathers.  “She’s going to . . . well, I don’t want to know what she’s going to do.”</p><p>“Nothing she can do.  We’re all just going to have to figure out how to make this work despite all this royalty business,” replied Aziraphale.</p><p>“She’s going to discorporate me, you know,” sighed Raphael.  He turned towards Crowley. “Good luck telling your parents.”</p><p>“My father already knows.”</p><p>Crowley had a hint of a smile on his face.  Aziraphale stared unbelieving at him.  Now was not the time to start getting cheeky.</p><p>“Can I ask you some personal questions and not dance on ceremony?” asked Raphael.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How are you doing that?” Raphael gestured to Crowley’s legs and wings.  “We know of no other race who can shape-shift.”</p><p>“You’ve heard of the caretakers of the cosmos?”</p><p>“Of course, what angel hasn’t?  But we know little about them other than of their existence.”</p><p>“Pleased to meet you.  And you might want to start thinking of us as your long-lost cousins because we <em> are </em> the same race.  We have the same deal with the Almighty regarding living in the World Below that you do.”</p><p>Raphael was speechless for a moment. “You know, I thought it was suspicious we spoke the same language.  Translating was always been a top priority for a diplomatic encounter until a common trade language developed.  She does work in mysterious ways. Immortal?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“You have those wings in your cosmic form or are they for here?”</p><p>“Yes.  And they’re black, too. I know angels’ are white, so what’s with the whole colour thing here?  Everyone has wings tinged with a different shade.”</p><p>“That’s just how it is down here.  And I can’t process this.  It’s too much.  Good thing your mother is going to kill me.”</p><p>“Mother is not going to kill you,” sighed Aziraphale.  “But our two kingdoms need to work together.  We are only hurting ourselves if we don’t.”</p><p>“And apparently the Almighty hammering it home with you two!  I do not understand her reasoning sometimes.”</p><p>“Why introduce races who will never meet?  Maybe She had no idea either of us would ask for a chance to live down here, and she has a hands-off approach to this place.  We’re on our own to discover what the world has to offer,” said Aziraphale.</p><p>“And yet She’s still sending off strong ‘Get along, kids’ vibes here,” retorted Raphael.  He stood up and raked a hand through his light brown hair before heading to the window to look out over the last fading light of day now that the clouds had parted.  “Something more than our fishing routes is going to happen otherwise she wouldn’t bother trying to force an introduction thousands of years later.  She wouldn’t life-bond two people over crop damage.  Apologies, Crowley.  I know it’s serious for your people.”</p><p>“I understand,” said Crowley.</p><p>Aziraphale nodded in agreement as Crowley looked on.  “Father, you’ve told me technology levels are changing.  The races are becoming more advanced and populations are growing.  The fairies are now building boats bigger than the little dighys they traditionally use.  The centaurs are looking to explore the ocean thinking that maybe other continents exist.  The merdaemon kingdoms are not going to have the oceans to themselves for much longer.”</p><p>“We’ll need allies,” added Crowley.  “Although I’m finding the thought of half-horse people trying to remain upright on those hooves during a storm hilarious.”</p><p>Aziraphale frowned at him; Crowley simply grinned back.</p><p>“A little humour doesn’t hurt, Aziraphale,” said Raphael turning back to face the boys after having a chuckle.  “But we’re in a kind of bind here, too.  What are we supposed to do with you two?  It’s too early to announce an alliance. I’m going to tell Uriel, but you two are going to have to keep it a secret for a while.  By the way, where’s your bodyguard?”</p><p>Crowley looked taken aback by the question.  He recovered as quickly as possible, coming up with an answer.  “I figured I was safe enough here for now.  He’s taking the night off before all the big stuff starts to happen.”</p><p>Raphael gave him a knowing look and a nod.  “Right.  Anyway.  I’m off to my doom.  Wish me luck.”</p><p>He excused himself to go find his wife, who was not going to be calm about the news he had to give her.  He sighed as he shut the door behind him, the guards assigned to the hall acknowledging him.  And the whole thing about Crowley’s bodyguard was strange.  Crowley didn’t seem to know where the man had gone off to or what he was doing.  And why did he so resemble Crowley?  Did merdaemons bring relatives along to act as bodyguards?</p><p>Uriel was in her dressing chamber getting ready for a quiet dinner with just the two of them.  Her dresser stepped back as Raphael approached indicating he’d help her get out of her heavy court dress.  He grasped a hold of the zip as she held her hair up, announcing himself before he pulled it down.</p><p>“Hello, my love.”</p><p>“Oh, Raphael.  You surprised me.”  She smiled and turned forward again as he worked, taking the zip down to her waist.  “What have you been up to, darling?”</p><p>“Just finding out a few interesting things.”</p><p>He gave her bottom a playful pat to tell her she was ready.  Laughing, she turned to finally greet him with a kiss followed by a more amorous nibble along his neck.  Then she slid out of her dress and went to get the more comfortable one she wore in private, a plainer frock of pastel violet.  It was a far cry from her “official” colour of yellow, which matched the tint of her wings.  Turning around, she asked her husband to zip her up again with more look than words.  He obliged, slipping in a few kisses at the nape of her neck.  Maybe the news he had to deliver would go better if he buttered her up first.</p><p>“Oh?  Shall we talk now that I’ve changed?”</p><p>“Probably.  But you have to promise not to kill me.”</p><p>“Sweetie, whatever would you ask that for?”</p><p>Raphael grinned sheepishly as he led his wife to a chair out in their apartment’s sitting room, graciously waiting for her to seat herself before he took his.</p><p>“Because Aziraphale’s found himself a partner.”</p><p>She blinked in shock, her dark brown eyes going wide as her eyebrows raised.  “Aziraphale?  Our youngest?  Well, I never expected him to really come out of his shell and find someone. Who?  He <em> knows </em>how careful he has to be because of alliances and all that.  Oh, dear, please don’t tell me he’s going to cause a scandal.”</p><p>“Maybe?”</p><p>Uriel shot him a dark look, the one that told him she wasn’t in the mood for his shit.  The king was sure he was starting to sweat slightly under his collar.  It was starting to feel just a little damp which was never good for the silk.</p><p>“Aziraphale’slifebondedtoPrinceCrowley.”  The words tumbled out of his mouth and he wished that he could dash out of the room before anything unpleasant happened to him.</p><p>“He’s <em>what</em>?”</p><p>Uriel’s lovely brown hands were turning white under the pressure she was exerting on her chair’s wooden arms.  Raphael gave a humourless chuckle, raising his hands helplessly.</p><p>“And <em> how </em>do you know this?”</p><p>“Aura changes. It is very much like they say . . . there is a subtle change to someone’s aura when they are and then . . . you just<em> know </em> . . .”  His voice trailed off as he fumbled for the words to describe the immediate feeling he got the moment Crowley stepped out of the hallway, his wings out and his very being shining brightly in response to the threat that he believed Raphael represented.  Raphael felt he was ready to fight for Aziraphale if that was the only option.</p><p>“What are we going to do?  This cannot happen, Raphael!”</p><p>“None of us has a choice in this matter, not even them.  You’re not going to go demand that they do not pair off.  It’s not an option!”</p><p>Uriel buried her face in her hands with a sigh.  “I know.  But we know nothing of Prince Crowley or his kingdom.  And how’s it going to work?  Is Prince Crowley going to have to live on land?  Or Aziraphale in the water?  Aziraphale’s immortal.  What then when Crowley dies?  What was the Almighty thinking?  This can’t work.  It’ll end in heartbreak.”</p><p>“No, it won’t end in heartbreak.  Merdaemons are the caretakers of the cosmos.  But I don’t know how Crowley’s kingdom will take it, although he says his father knows and didn’t seem too concerned about it.  I think you’d better get used to the idea of a merdaemon son-in-law.”</p><p>“That’s not even funny.”</p><p>Raphael rose to go over to his wife.  Leaning over her chair, he kissed her reassuringly, getting a warm response.  Her hand came up to brush through his brown hair.  He smiled at her, brushing one of her black curls behind her ear.</p><p>“I’m thinking we need to invite the Merdaemon Kingdom’s ruler here.  I believe we have a lot to talk about and hopefully, the political dance won’t be too delicate.”</p><p>Uriel nodded with a heavy sigh.  “Where are they now?  Shall I go talk to them?”</p><p>“No.  They’ve been through that talk already.  Maybe twice if Prince Crowley’s father knows.  I think we need to go sit down for dinner and make some strategy.  This isn’t as simple as it seems, and I do have further information.”</p><p>Uriel nodded, not looking forward to complicating the matter.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Dakkin was slammed against the alley wall by an angry hissing female angel with cold reddish snake eyes and dark blond hair cut in a short style.  She’s strong.  He can’t free himself from her iron grasp as much as he tries to wiggle out of it.  Finally, he gives up, raising his hands in the air in hopes she’ll release her grip on his lapels before she rips them right off his jacket, which wasn’t cheap.  He gives a small smile, trying to make it genuine despite his worries he won’t make it out of here unharmed. In all seriousness, he had no idea what he did to provoke such a response from a complete stranger.</p><p>“What . . . whatever you want, you’re welcome to it.  I have a . . . a whole pouch of gold coins in my right pocket.  They’re yours.”</p><p>“I want information.  I heard you trying to buy information on the merdaemon who’s come to the city.  Have you been sent to assassinate him?”</p><p>Assassinate?  This was serious.  Dakkin was not a nice person by any stretch of the imagination, but espionage wasn’t in his sights.  Besides, he had no idea what was going on now although he figured he was in over his head from what little had been said to him by her.</p><p>“Why . . . why assassinate him?  That makes him sound important.  I thought he was just . . . you know . . . visiting or something . . . like they . . . sneak up here all the time and we don . . . don’t know it.”</p><p>“How stupid are you?  Why would a merdaemon just decide to visit after thousands of years not bothering with you land-dwellers?  He’s here on a diplomatic mission.  Where do diplomats stay?”</p><p>She shoved him hard against the wall again, knocking the breath out of him.</p><p>“In Diplomats’ Row!  All the embassies are along there!  I don’t know where they stay if their country hasn’t established an embassy yet! Probably in the palace!”</p><p>She looked at him intently, making him hope to the heavens above she didn’t hurt him.  Disgust in her eyes, she let go of his jacket like she had a grudge against it, sharply turning to leave.  At the end of the alley, she turned back around to give him a hard look that suggested she wouldn’t tolerate any further interference from him if he wanted to continue his life in the current state he enjoyed.</p><p>“You’re in over your head.  I suggest you forget everything about that merdaemon and find something else to occupy your time.”</p><p>Dakkin didn’t need to be told twice.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>The next day, Crowley stood before a podium set on the dining table in his suite, his tail flowed out behind him twitching with nervousness as he gave his revised and polished speech to a rapt audience of one — Aziraphale sat in a chair a few feet in front of him with an encouraging smile on his face.  Crowley closed his eyes, drew in a breath and glanced at his notes before he started speaking.</p><p>“Esteemed Council of the Kingdom of Ciel . . .”</p><p>His eyes flickered from the notes in front of him to Aziraphale’s lovely sky blue eyes that held nothing but love for him.  Somehow the mere presence of that gaze was enough for him. It broadcast Aziraphale’s complete support for Crowley, leaving him feeling more confident about the speech he was about to give to around a hundred and fifty members of the ruling body of Ciel, as well as its royal family.  Funny how a look could be so encouraging. How it could mean so much, could get someone through something so important that he couldn’t risk screwing it up.  Crowley had never thought about what having someone else could do for him. He never allowed himself to entertain such thoughts, believing it was his destiny to be alone in his world while everyone else found themselves mates.</p><p>Looking down at the speech again, he remembered to put emphasis on a few vital words showing how fishing vessels damaged kelp and endangered the housing of those on the outskirts of the city.  His hands moved with his impassioned plea before he remembered how Aziraphale told him to keep them as still as possible.  Letting them fall to the sides of the podium, he kept them relaxed, not allowing himself to tighten his fingers on its sides.  That would show nervousness.</p><p>He gazed upward, this time unable to keep pretending it was just Aziraphale sitting in front of him. Instead, he was staring out at an audience of wings and faces of various shades dressed in a rainbow of pastel dresses and grey, beige and black jackets.  It all blurred into one large mosaic of colour making it difficult for him to discern the actual angels.  He paused, blinking at the mass as he attempted to reorient himself, his eyes automatically seeking out Aziraphale, who smiled a bright encouraging smile at him.  Taking a deep breath, he felt better.  His voice no longer wavered as he spoke, his stance became more confident.</p><p>Several in the audience were nodding at some of his words.  Others paid close attention.  He latched on to those who seemed to be thinking his ideas were worthwhile, spending less time making eye contact with the angels who had appeared to tune him out.  He wanted to keep looking at Aziraphale but knew the importance of engaging his entire audience as much as possible.</p><p>Last paragraph.  He was almost done.  Crowley would be able to graciously thank the kingdom who invited him and made him feel welcome then exit the chambers.</p><p>He didn’t expect the shout, the gasp of the crowd and Lucifer running over from where he stood a few lengths from the podium to throw him to the floor, the air leaving his lungs as Lucifer landed on his chest.  Something whizzed over the podium and pandemonium broke loose.  Lawmakers crouched below their seats while guards ran towards the attacker, only to have her disappear thanks to a transportation spell.  She couldn’t go far by that method.  The city guard would immediately be informed.  Guards searched, making sure there wasn’t a second threat.</p><p>“Legs.  Now,” commanded Lucifer.</p><p>Crowley complied, making sure he spelled on a pair of breeches with them, skipping the stockings and shoes.  Lucifer pushed him out the door behind the podium, keeping himself between the rest of the chamber and Crowley.  His brain in a fog, Crowley allowed it to happen, more worried about Aziraphale right now than himself.  Guards grabbed them both, taking them to a secure room where they were shut in with armed angels watching closely over them.  Crowley collapsed in a chair, shaking.</p><p>“What just happened?”</p><p>“Sirens.  I’d put money on it,” replied Lucifer.  “Ophan has operatives here, and she’s gone too far this time.”</p><p>He pulled out his pocket mirror, opening it.  “Beelzebub!  Get Dagon out of there!”</p><p>He sent the message using a spell that would hold it at their mirror they used to communicate him in their chambers.  It would play as soon as it recognised them.  Beelzebub would know what he meant.</p><p>Shaking, Crowley sat in the chair wondering what the queen of the sirens had to do with anything.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Aziraphale would not leave Crowley’s side for the next few days.  Nobody said a word to him about it when he moved clothing and other personal items into Crowley’s apartment claiming that after the scare, he was not going to be parted from him.  Raphael was pleasantly surprised that Uriel held her tongue about that.  </p><p>But still wondering about his theory, he kept an eye on Lucifer, taking in every detail of his face and comparing it to Crowley’s.  Same high cheekbones.  Same eye colour.  Hair colour might have been different, but it was the same texture and wave.  Similar aquiline nose.  Both were rather thin, but Crowley more so. Raphael found he was leaning more towards there being some kind of relation between the two.</p><p>Lucifer noticed him, raising a questioning eyebrow at him once before entering Crowley’s room again after attending meetings.</p><p>“What’s with your father, Aziraphale?” he asked.</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“He keeps staring at me.”</p><p>“He notices things,” said Aziraphale.  “He told me once it’s necessary for being a king.  One needs to know all one can about the world around them.  I have no idea why that was important to tell me.  I’m third in line for the throne, and we’re an immoral species on top of that.”</p><p>“Neither of your siblings have children?” Lucifer asked, changing the subject.</p><p>“Thank you so much,” said Aziraphale to the exiting footangel who had brought in more clean clothing for him.  The servant nodded before leaving.  “No.  Gabriel just started dating a duchess two years ago after careful consideration and Michael is very much tied up in her governor’s duties.  She always says she has all the time in the world to make a match.”</p><p>Michael wasn’t wrong.  Angels stopped ageing in their twenties and never lost the ability to reproduce, if they so desired to have children.  She was only in her early forties; there was no rush.  Aziraphale wondered why it mattered, other than to steer the conversation away from his father.  He wouldn’t put it past Raphael if he had figured out that Lucifer and Crowley were related.</p><p>“Are you ever going to tell me what the queen of the sirens has to do with this?” asked Crowley, tired of not getting answers.  “You’ve been keeping me in the dark since the speech.  All I know is someone tried to kill me but nobody wants to give me any information despite being the target.”</p><p>He half-lay on the couch of his sitting room, scowling at Lucifer.  Aziraphale still stood off to the side, fidgeting slightly with nervousness.  Although he wouldn’t stand up to Lucifer, he agreed with Crowley.  He had been kept in the dark beyond some cryptic comments that the siren queen was involved somehow.  Nobody had spoken to Aziraphale about anything, either.  Meetings had taken place behind closed doors between Lucifer, Uriel, Raphael and a few members of the Security Council.  What was discussed stayed between them.</p><p>“Do they know who you are?” asked Crowley.  “You can’t masquerade forever.”</p><p>“They think I’m your security detail because there wasn’t time to get a real one together since your introduction to land was rather auspicious.  It’s rather important I know what’s going on.”</p><p>Crowley pulled a throw pillow out to smash over his own face before he said something to his father he totally regretted.  Aziraphale moved his legs aside enough to sit down beside him, rubbing one long calf soothingly. Having been through so much lately, Crowley spent the last few days irritated and anxious.  Having to stay put in a heavily guarded room while not being able to leave it was causing him to unravel.  Even the windows had to remain covered.  All the ground floor windows were shuttered on the outside, as well as spelled, to prevent entrance by either a person or a weapon. Crowley was effectively shut off in a prison until it was deemed safe enough for him to move about again.  For the first time since he became comfortable being on land, he longed for the open ocean.</p><p>“I should get more guards of ours up here.  I know which ones are loyal to you.”</p><p>“I don’t <em>want </em>more guards.  I want out of here.”  The sentences were muffled, but very understandable.</p><p>“It won’t be much longer, my dear,” said Aziraphale.  “They’re not native to this city and the city watch knows where all the criminal elements hang around.”</p><p>Lucifer shook his head with a sigh.  “I hope so because I have a feeling the sirens have had operatives here for years.  If you’ll excuse me, I’m going to check in with Beelz.”</p><p>He left for his suite.</p><p>“It still seems so strange to me that your royalty is so, well, informal,” commented Aziraphale.</p><p>“Beelzebub’s the closest thing that my father has to family besides me.  They’ve always been very close, even back when the two of them were with their clan in the cosmos, I’m told.  And you know my father had no desire to rule.  He just got voted in since it was his and Beelz’s idea to ask for some space down here.  They are more formal with the Court.  Usually.”</p><p>Crowley had finally taken the silk throw pillow off his face to prop up under his head which lay half against the wooden trim of the couch’s back.  Aziraphale scooted in, wedging himself between the couch and Crowley where he lay down in the same slouching position that really wasn’t that comfortable.  He squirmed in a bid to adjust his spine to a more favourable angle before he ended up with a cramped-up back.  It wasn’t working, and he struggled upright again to look at Crowley, who had his eyes closed and an arm over them, his elbow point at the ceiling.</p><p>“I was trying to comfort you, but you’re making it so hard with that awkward angle you’re laying at.  Please, can you sit up?”</p><p>“I’d rather leave.”</p><p>“We can’t.”</p><p>“Why not?  Why can’t we flee the city and find some little cottage to stay in out in the woods somewhere?  No sirens out there.”</p><p>“Oh, Crowley.  I wish.”</p><p>Aziraphale wished a lot, some of it he was thinking about involved being domestic with Crowley.  Come to think of it, a little cottage in the woods seemed very inviting, indeed.  Why did they need to hang around cities once Crowley’s diplomatic duties were over?  Neither of them was ever going to be on the throne.  Nobody needed them in an official sense.  Wouldn’t it be wonderful to just go live an ordinary life?  He thought about it as Crowley sat up to wrap an arm around him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Layered Plans</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Dagon is willing to help the Kingdom of the Merdaemons. Aziraphale wants to move himself and Crowley out of the palace to a more secure location with more freedom for Crowley. Lucifer may have to reveal his true identity. A siren is brought in for questioning.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Putting out a couple of things today.  If you like smutty kinky Ineffable Wives one-shots, go check out <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30835163">Bound Beauty</a>.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Beelzebub didn’t bother knocking before entering Dagon’s quarters, surprising the siren.  She swam in from one of the side rooms, angry at the intrusion, the currents produced causing her auburn hair, which was pulled back into a seahorse tail, to flow quickly around her.  Beelzebub resisted the urge to grab her by it.  </p><p>“You need to decide what side you’re on.  I’ve spared you the truth spell so far, but Crowley was attacked.  It’s now time to submit to it, or you can stay locked up in a prison cell until we get rid of the assassins.  Then you’ll be escorted to the border, and you won’t be back.”</p><p>Dagon raised her hands.  “I’ll submit to it because I don’t agree with what Ophan’s doing.  You don’t get rid of someone because it inconveniences you.  I find it even more repulsive it’s her own kin she wants dead.”  She swam over to the couch, curling up on it with the tip of her tail dangling off the woven cushions.  “If you want to do it right now, I’m ready.”</p><p>Beelzebub was taken aback by her candour.  After pausing a moment to compose themself, they nodded.  </p><p>“All right.  I think it’d be best.”  </p><p>Concentrating on Dagon, Beelzebub imagined her surrounded by a net that would compel her to tell the truth, a green glow resulting.  Dagon looked at the light enveloping her with a nod.  Beelzebub swallowed, nervous about such truth spell usage, and composed their questions.</p><p>“Are you a royal adviser to Queen Ophan?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>The answer was smooth and not forced.  If Dagon had been lying, she would have stuttered and struggled to get out the “yes” only to have her voice say “no”.  Beelzebub nodded.</p><p>“And you were sent here for what reason?”</p><p>“To gather information for her about the mission of Prince Crowley.”</p><p>“So to spy on us?”</p><p>“I would say it could be called that.”</p><p>“Does Queen Ophan want contact with the land-dwellers?”</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“She wants to try to prevent it?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“She wants to kill Prince Crowley.”</p><p>“And how would she do that?”</p><p>“Siren operatives that live on land.”</p><p>Dagon shifted uncomfortably at this point, but she had made her choice.  Everything was going too far, and it had to be stopped now.  </p><p>“Sirens live on land?”</p><p>“Sometimes.  We have a couple of groups who switch on and off.  That way nobody gets stuck basically in exile.”</p><p>“And Ophan wants Crowley dead because he’s making contact with land-dwellers?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“But you don’t like that?”</p><p>“No, of course not!  You can’t just stand in the way of progress, and we’re safe where we are.  The archipelagos are well-nigh impossible to sail.”</p><p>“Will you help us?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“How?”</p><p>“I’ll be happy to feed false information to Queen Ophan to help keep Crowley safe.  I can’t do more than that.  I can’t risk my own life.”</p><p>“I understand.”</p><p>She hadn’t stuttered, no other words she didn’t want to utter had come out of her mouth and the glow remained a constant green around her rather than changing to bright red like it did when one tried to lie.  There was also no way to trick this spell.  Beelzebub sighed in relief, realising that Dagon was stuck between a rock and a hard place.  She was most likely loyal to the sirens as a whole, but not Queen Ophan as an individual.  She knew encounters were eventually going to happen but hoped the sirens would be left to their own devices.  They didn’t envy her one bit.</p><p>“How old are you?  Try to say you’re twenty, just as a test.”</p><p>“I’m tweh . . . tweh . . . tweh . . . I don’t know how old I am, actually, because there’s no time in the cosmos.  Thousands of years is the best I can say.”</p><p>Pleased, Beelzebub vanished the spell, leaving Dagon to speak freely.</p><p>“I will flay you alive if you betray me.”</p><p>“I understand,” said Dagon.  “I’m putting myself in a tight spot as it is.  I won’t betray the sirens, but I’m not going along with this plot.”</p><p>“I won’t ask you to betray your own people.  We just want Prince Crowley safe.  I’ve plans to make.  I’ll let you know about them later.”</p><p>Dagon nodded.  Beelzebub knew they couldn’t ask much more from her for now.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>“Crowley?”</p><p>Lucifer opened the door to between their suites, poking his head in to see Aziraphale at the desk in the sitting room going over some very official-looking paperwork.  Aziraphale glanced up at him and shook his head.</p><p>“He’s asleep.  I thought he needed a bit of a lie-in.  At least that way he’s not pacing the apartment complaining how bored he is.  It’s been five days.  We can’t keep him locked up here like this.”  He waved the sheath of papers in front of Lucifer’s nose after he entered the room.  “And I’m showing this to Crowley.  He needs to know about Ophan, the siren the watch almost caught and what Beelzebub is up to.  My parents know for the Almighty’s sake.  Crowley’s the target.  He deserves to be kept up to date.”</p><p>Lucifer looked contrite.  “I apologise, Aziraphale.  I only want to protect him.”</p><p>“He’s not a child any more, and you cannot operate as his father right now,” replied Aziraphale brusquely, drawing on the thousands of years of wisdom he picked up in Heaven and applying it to the situation here.  “He doesn’t need protection.  He needs information before his anxiety levels rise any higher.”</p><p>“He’s here because of me.  I’m the one who trained him for this and convinced both of us it was his destiny.  I could have chosen any other merdaemon in my kingdom for a mate and given Crowley a real future.  Instead, I fell for a siren and played right into their prophecy, I found out later.”</p><p>“It’s not like you knew.  How did you meet if sirens are so isolated?”</p><p>“She did the equivalent of washing up on shore, I guess.  She was found injured outside the city and brought to the palace because we hadn’t seen a siren in literally a thousand years.  She got me to fall in love with her while she healed.  I assume that was a self-inflicted wound to get her into the kingdom.  And I became convinced producing an offspring with natural-born diplomatic abilities was a bonus since they would probably never ascend to the throne.”  He stopped speaking.  “It’s not worth discussing.  I took the wrong path to have Crowley, and it’s him who’s suffering now.  Show him the papers.  It’ll be easier that way.”</p><p>Aziraphale stood up and shoved them in Lucifer’s hand.  </p><p>“Actually, I think it would be better if you two sat down and had a real discussion.  I have some plans to maybe put into action.  We’ll see.”</p><p>Lucifer found himself alone with the sleeping Crowley.  Sighing, he laid the papers on the side table and waiting for his son to wake up.  It wasn’t very long before Crowley padded down the hall to the sitting room, rubbing his eyes.  His wild red hair was in bad need of brushing, and he squinted in the light while he pulled his dressing gown tighter around himself.</p><p>“Angel?  Have they brought breakfast in yet?  I’m starving.”</p><p>“He’s out.  It’s just me, and yes, there’s food in the dining chamber.  Shall we?”</p><p>Crowley followed Lucifer in, peeking under the covers of the dishes on the sideboard before fetching himself a plate to load up with eggs, fruits and bread slices.  Sitting down, he stared off bleary-eyed at his father, who brought a cup of tea over to set in front of him before serving himself some breakfast.  He set the papers above Crowley’s meal and dug into his own.</p><p>“The tea’ll help you wake up.  Aziraphale says you never drink the stuff, but it has its uses.  I want you to read those papers after we eat.  We have a lot to discuss.”</p><p>“I guess.  I’m so tired, Father.  I need a good night’s rest without waking up in the middle of the night repeatedly with my pulse pounding.”</p><p>“I know and maybe knowledge will help that.”</p><p>Lucifer took a bite of the apple he snagged.  Yeah, the food on land was worth it.  Sometimes he wished they could grow stuff like this on the ocean floor.  Maybe they could use magic to build some kind of dry land enclosures to grow different foods.  Have a way to cook them, too.  It would be interesting if they could develop a culture where they could both live in and out of the water, whatever a merdaemon chose at the time.  But he was getting off track here and the look Crowley was giving him told him it was becoming apparent.</p><p>“I’m sorry I haven’t viewed you as an adult in all this,” Lucifer continued.  “It’s still hard to think of you as a being who’s lived as long as I have since only a fraction of it has been here instead of up above.  Do you ever miss your clan?”</p><p>Crowley shrugged, a gesture somewhere between a nod and a shake of the head.  “Sometimes.  I had friends, but not extremely close ones.  Leaving was never part of my plan, though, because I did enjoy my clan’s company and I loved making stars.  She was adamant that I needed to.  Why me?  Why was it important <em> I </em> bond to Aziraphale?”</p><p>“I don’t know.  The Almighty must have seen there was a good match between your souls and you two were the best candidates to make things right.”</p><p>Crowley pushed his shredded fried potatoes around his plate, not sure how to respond.  He wished he had had a say in the matter.  He didn’t have a choice in anything, even whom he loved.  Oh, he wouldn’t give up Aziraphale for the Heavens above, but it would have been nice to bump into him somewhere unexpectedly and fall in love that way rather than have it be predestined.  He was sure they would have loved each other, anyway, without the push in each other’s direction.  Crowley was very grateful for Aziraphale’s love and support.  It was simply he just couldn’t find a way to say that without sounding like he wasn’t happy with his heart’s desire.  He ironically thought he shouldn’t have that problem.  He was supposed to be good at diplomacy.</p><p>“Yeah, it’s a weird thing, but I wouldn’t trade his love for the world.”  Crowley ate a small bite.  “Oh, Raphael left something in my care for the King of the Merdaemon Kingdom.  Be right back.”</p><p>He left.  Lucifer fetched more scrambled eggs while he was gone, not caring that lunch would be arriving soon.  Surface food was worth overindulging on.  Crowley reappeared, tossing a sealed envelope on the table.  </p><p>“I believe you’ve been officially invited to join us here in Elysium thanks to all the shit that’s hit the windmill.”  </p><p>“Great.”</p><p>“You created this mess.  Now you have to figure out how to get out of it.”</p><p>Crowley smirked before he tasted the tea, making the most awful face.  The liquid was spat back into the cup that he set off to the side before going to get some orange juice, a seasonal treat in the kingdom thanks to the trees having to grow in warmer climates.  He was lucky he was here in summer when it was available.  </p><p>“I’ll figure something out,” Lucifer said.  “Tomorrow I have a meeting.  I’d like you to come.”</p><p>“Only if you conjure up some finery and announce your real job.  I swear Raphael already suspects you’re not what you seem.”</p><p>“I’ll think about it.  Now eat.  We have things to discuss.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Michael listened carefully to her younger brother not sure if his idea was brilliant or incredibly reckless.  Further consideration led her to believe that the two things were not mutually exclusive.  Leaning forward, she assessed his body language, deciding he believed it the best option under the circumstances.  Glancing sideways, she saw Gabriel was also giving rapt attention to Aziraphale, nodding every so often even though his stance was more relaxed.  He sat back in his chair sipping a cup of coffee as he listened rather than being on the edge of his seat perched like a hawk as Michael was.</p><p>“It’s in the middle of nowhere, no trees or buildings nearby, making it hard for anyone to actually sneak up on.  Plus who would expect that we’d secret away a diplomat to a house in the country?” asked Aziraphale.  “You are also the best swordsangel in the kingdom, Michael.  Your strategies made the kobolds think twice about invading again when they started getting rumbustious a few years ago.”</p><p>It was true.  Michael had figured out how to position their army along the border to keep that race’s thoughts of invasion at bay.  To attack would have been suicide.  Eventually, between the centaurs and the angels, the kobolds had quit their warmongering and withdrawn their troop build up from along their borders.  </p><p>“If we’re isolated in a defendable area, it seems safer than hanging around the maze that is the palace.  The sirens apparently know the layout and how to infiltrate without the guards even knowing.”</p><p>“This is mad, Aziraphale.  We can’t just keep a diplomat in a hillside cottage like that,” said Michael.</p><p>“It’s hardly a cottage with close to twenty rooms.  Might as well call it a small palace,” replied Aziraphale.</p><p>“I don’t like it,” said Gabriel.  “It seems too isolated here for protection.”</p><p>“I can do it,” said Michael, slightly offended.</p><p>“I know you want us to stay at your place . . .”</p><p> “It’s a reasonable request,” interrupted Gabriel.  “I have duties there and being pulled away by this crisis is not helpful, Aziraphale.”</p><p>“You’re not required to stay,” Aziraphale said coldly.  “And the cottage is yours, on your grounds.  You’re treating this like I’m asking to isolate in the middle of a forest with nobody around.  We’ll be across town from your usual residence.”</p><p>“Actually, I am required to stay.  This is a showing of solidarity and the royal family needs to be supporting Prince Crowley at this time.  We cannot appear to be unconcerned in light of this attempt in his life, especially since we are looking for an alliance.”</p><p>Gabriel picked up the coffee pot, finding it had gone cold.  Signalling a footman to bring a fresh one, he frowned at Aziraphale.  The young prince did not understand politics one bit, and he blamed his parents for that.  He knew the system in and out and Michael knew enough to be fluent in it as well, even though her training had gone a completely different direction.  Aziraphale had been left to drift aimlessly.  Honestly, Crowley coming along had been the best thing for him.  It had given him something important to do with himself.</p><p>“We can conduct meetings through calls.”</p><p>“You get better results in person and nobody’s going to think twice about government officials walking in and out of my manor.”</p><p>Gabriel’s small palace served as the seat of the government just as the King and Queen’s residence did.  Nothing would look out of the ordinary to have Council members coming over.  Aziraphale shifted in his seat, irritated.  It still put Crowley at risk in his mind to have him in a more public place.  Nor it was unreasonable to not have Crowley travelling back and forth between Gabriel’s residence and the cottage if he could easily be spotted by someone with bad intentions.  Unless he could manage to transport the distance.  Aziraphale had never asked Crowley if he knew or was proficient at that spell.</p><p>“Gabriel, you don’t think that maybe Aziraphale would just like a little peace and quiet with his life bonded after all this?  I can’t imagine it’s been easy,” said Michael.</p><p>Aziraphale felt on edge all the way to his teeth and Michael talking about him as if he wasn’t in the room wasn’t helping matters any.  </p><p>“It would have been nice if Mother had kept that information to herself.”</p><p>“It would have got out anyway,” said Michael, refreshing her cold coffee now that the new pot had arrived.  “I expect rumours to start popping up as soon as things settle down and everyone’s routines are back to normal.”</p><p>“That is great.  Can we get back to the subject at hand?”</p><p>“You’re staying at Tadfield Manor.”</p><p>“I am not staying with you, Gabriel.  We’ll be at Jasmine cottage.  It’s out of Elysium and in a secure location, right Michael?”</p><p>She nodded.  “It is in a very good location.  I can come up with a solid security detail for it.”</p><p>“See?” snapped Aziraphale in Gabriel’s direction.  “It’s settled then.  I’ll be telling Father and Mother.”</p><p>Head held high and back straight, he walked out the door to the surprise of his older siblings.  When did Aziraphale start asserting himself in such a manner?  Michael looked questioningly at Gabriel, who shrugged in reply.</p><p>“Don’t ask me.  Apparently having some responsibility’s good for him.  I rather like that he’s grown a spine.”</p><p>They fell into their own conversation after that, discussing the happenings of their provinces in the past few months since their last get-together.  Michael was eager to hear more about this duchess Gabriel was dating.  For all her military background, the princess still enjoyed a bit of gossip now and again, and Gabriel’s love life was a perfect way to tide herself over until she could start talking about Aziraphale’s.  A merdaemon lover was the perfect fodder to discuss among her friends on those rare occasions they were able to get together.  </p><p>Gabriel was more anxious to get in a conversation with Uriel or Raphael about Aziraphale and Crowley’s temporary accommodations.  </p><p>A knock on the door ended their talk.  Gabriel motioned to the footman to answer it and a city watch guard entered the apartment he stayed in while at the palace.  </p><p>“Your highnesses,” said the guard.  “We’ve captured a siren.  She’s being brought in for questioning.  If you would like to come witness, Princess Michael?  Prince Gabriel?”</p><p>“Of course I would.  Michael?”</p><p>“Yes.  Now?”</p><p>“She’ll be in the palace cells in about ten minutes.”</p><p>“We’ll be there,” said Michael while Gabriel nodded his approval.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was angry, but surprisingly he was rational enough to see that blowing up at his father was not going to make the situation any better.  The last few days’ events had given everyone in the palace a double dose of stress as it was.  He read over the information then looked up at Lucifer, trying his hardest to not crumple the paper between his fingers.  Loosening his grasp, he felt it best to set the report down again on the table next to his empty plate.  Now he wished he hadn’t eaten so much at breakfast.  It was sitting cold and damp in his stomach right now, forming into a ball of anxiety he was worried he was going to embarrassingly lose if this nausea continued.  </p><p>“Thanks for letting me see that.  What is Beelzebub up to since you’re so cagey in your reports?”</p><p>Lucifer explained, Crowley listening once again to another one of his father’s schemes.  He’d lived a life of them so far, so why was he sitting here once again in surprise and awe about how Lucifer managed to cover so many angles at one time.  Who sat around thinking in so many dimensions?  And how were he and Beelz able to read Dagon so well that they knew she’d be open to at least mucking up Ophan’s plans?  He said he didn’t want to rule.  He said he wasn’t cut out for it, but here he was doing all he could to not only protect the merdaemon’s interests as a whole but keep Crowley safe.  Maybe you had to have a reluctance to lead if you were going to be good at it.  Crowley wasn’t sure.  It wasn’t like he would ever be considered for a leadership role.</p><p>“What is Aziraphale’s plan?” asked Lucifer when he was done explaining the subterfuge that was happening under the waves.</p><p>“Moving out of here temporarily to some cottage that can be easily defended by the guard.  He’s trying to get Michael on board with it.”</p><p>“It wouldn’t be bad.  If it’s a location you can go outside and move around a bit, that would be good for you, too.  We’re not a sedentary people, that’s for sure.”</p><p>Crowley was used to being on the move.  If he wasn’t investigating something for his father, he was travelling for a negotiation, or out on his own avoiding hostile stares from the Court.  He wasn’t one to spend all his time cooped up in a room or three.  The healing he had had to do back in the harbour city was bad enough and here he found himself imprisoned by forces beyond his control once again.  When did life get so, well, <em> complicated</em>?</p><p>“Aziraphale said there’s a pond there, too.  He apologised for it not being very big, but he’s worried about me not having access to water.  I don’t really miss it.”</p><p>“We’re built for living in many environments.  But there will be that call of the ocean.  I feel it when I’ve been up to here too long.”</p><p>A pond wouldn’t be so bad, Crowley reflected.  Maybe Aziraphale could shape-shift to have a tail, and he could teach him to swim.  That would be fun.  He wondered what kissing underwater was like.  It was decidedly a strange thought for a creature who had lived a quarter of a century under the ocean waves, but when nobody wanted to be your mate, you found yourself turning mundane actions into something worth wondering about.  Yes, they would have to find out.  </p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Veda sat calmly in the special interrogation room for prisoners that was spelled to keep anyone in it from using their magic.  Two guards sat in front of her, a protective spell around them that allowed magic use.  She watched them with interest as they sat down to begin their questioning, holding her thoughts until they had settled.</p><p>“I’m not here to harm anyone.  I need to get a message to Prince Crowley.”</p><p>She jumped when the cell door slammed open, Lucifer bursting in followed by protesting guards.  An immediate argument broke out about whose responsibility it was to lock the door.  In the confusion, Veda rose from her chair.  Lucifer stood across the table from her, motionless, breathing hard from his scuffle with the guards outside.  He pushed his shoulder-length hair out of his face to better see his former mate.  </p><p>“Veda,” he said in clipped tones.  “Of all the sick . . . They sent <em> you</em>?”</p><p>“You know?  What’s happened?” Veda asked, desperate for information.  “The guards here have told me nothing.  I need to speak to Crowley.  Please?  It’s urgent.  Word reached me Ophan wants him killed.  Is he all right?  Tell me what’s going on?”</p><p>“He’s fine despite your lot wanting to kill him.  May I have a moment?” he turned to the guards.</p><p>“You have five minutes,” the lead guard replied before they all filed out.</p><p>Lucifer knew they would have some kind of listening spell on the room and Veda might spill secrets he wanted to keep, but Crowley’s safety was more important.</p><p>“What are you playing at?”</p><p>“I’m not playing.  I know Ophan’s orders even though she tried to keep them from me.  And I have a list of potential siren operatives who may be up here trying to kill our son.”</p><p>“Our son?  You didn’t stick around to raise him.  <em> My </em> son.”</p><p>“Must we argue over this?  I have information that needs to get to Crowley.  I can give him and his guards descriptions of these operatives.”</p><p>“I am his bodyguard right now.  If you want to sit down and give them to me and the palace guards, then let’s do so.  You abandoned Crowley.  You don’t get to atone for your sins this late in the game.”</p><p>“You’re playing bodyguard.  Why does that not surprise me?  Sorry, I’ll only give this list to my son.”</p><p>“That’s awfully manipulative.”</p><p>“You wanted me to spy on my own sister!”</p><p>“No!  I wanted to you convince your people that it’s time to end this bout of isolationism.”  </p><p>Lucifer was furious.  His golden eyes were like flames and his face showed his anger.  He placed his hands on the table which brought him closer to Veda, his stance rather threatening.  Veda was leaning away from him in fright.  He turned away from her before he did something he regretted, like slap her for her entitled attitude.  She wasn’t there while Crowley grew up.  She didn’t get to make demands to see him.  He rapped on the door.</p><p>“Have it your way,” he said.  “You can rot in this cell for all I care.  It was stupid of me to try to extend the olive branch in the first place.”</p><p>As soon as the guards opened the door, Lucifer strode out.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Naga</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Preparations are made to move to Jasmine Cottage while Crowley convinces Aziraphale to enjoy a bit of downtime.  Raphael persuades Crowley to help in their quest to get information on his would-be assassins.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later that night after all the excitement had died down, Raphael poured himself a glass of whisky, offering one to Uriel who took him up on it.  Filling another, he handed it off to her as they sat down for what was supposed to be a quiet evening.  Even they were being careful with an assassin on the loose.  The entire palace was on lockdown with nobody coming or going, everyone starting to go as stir crazy as Crowley.  He sank into the couch next to Uriel, who was working on her latest crochet project — a hobby she took up to help her relax after a long day of meetings, decision-making and other fine points of being the ruler of one’s country.  Every family member now had a handmade throw, and she was learning to make hats.  Gabriel commented he was not going to spend the winter running around in a hat made by his mother.  Michael kept her peace about it.  Aziraphale resigned himself to wearing a light blue hat with a bobble on top sometime in the near future as soon as the weather turned cold enough.</p><p>“The guard captain confirmed that Lucifer is Crowley’s father and the siren we have in custody is his mother.  Apparently they’re not on very good terms.  It sounds like she left when Crowley was young and it seems doubtful Crowley remembers her, so interesting family dynamics.”</p><p>Uriel looked at the progress she was making on her first hat, pleased to see the flat disk was finally starting to curl more into a hat shape.  She shook her head.</p><p>“That would make for difficulties later on, but I’m still not understanding Lucifer.”</p><p>“Well, I admit if my son was walking into strange territory, I’d want to follow along to give advice and keep him safe.”</p><p>“I assume he’s the king, so why isn’t he acting like it?  They could have arrived together.”</p><p>“That would have been highly unusual as well.  No ruler of an unknown kingdom has shown up first thing.  Nor did it help Aziraphale and Crowley decided to just come to Elysium.  It would have helped had they both talked to those in charge.  Anyway, I have a feeling it’s an unconventional kind of monarchy.  You heard Crowley the evening we had dinner.  His own kingdom discriminates against him because he’s half siren.”</p><p>Uriel completed another round, stopping to count her stitches.  Raphael waited patiently, taking a sip of his drink before looking longingly in the direction of the shuttered windows, wishing they could throw them open to enjoy the cool breeze outside.  He was ready to try to make a deal with Veda or go talk to Crowley about meeting with his mother to get descriptions of these assassins to aid in their hunt.  This situation was honestly getting tiresome, and they really had no reason to keep her in that cell as she had agreed to go under the truth spell, which vindicated her of any plan to harm her own son.  He turned his attention back to Uriel, who was starting a new round on her hat.</p><p>“Maybe we need to take this to Crowley.”</p><p>“Take what, my darling?  I’m afraid you’ve lost me.”</p><p>“Ask him if he’ll speak to his mother.  As far as I know, he’s unaware she’s even in custody,” said Raphael.  “His father is just coddling him when he doesn’t want to be.  He’s an adult.  Oh, we should invite him to the security meetings as well now that the initial threat has passed.”</p><p>“Your choice.  You are the one running them,” Uriel replied.  She kept the more domestic issues the country faced in hand while Raphael took care of this unusual threat.  “I have my hands full with these stupid arguments over who gets to sell their corn where.  The Councillors are adamant about domestic trade routes and privileged areas for sales.”</p><p>Raphael leaned over to give her a grateful kiss.  Their kingdom was big enough and had developed such a bureaucracy over the years in their attempts to make it more democratic that it would be difficult for one of them to run alone.  He liked to show her his gratitude for all she did every so often.  She smiled back at him, tousling his hair playfully.  </p><p>“Did I say that I love you today?” he asked.</p><p>“You just did.  And I love you, too.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>“We’ll disguise you to get you out of here,” Aziraphale was saying about the move to the cottage now that he had briefed his parents about it.  </p><p>“What about you?”  </p><p>Crowley was kissing up Aziraphale’s bare chest until he reached his shoulder where he laid his head down and pressed his own bare torso against Aziraphale’s skin, feeling the fine blond hairs that sparsely populated it and soaking up his natural warmth like he was truly cold-blooded.  Aziraphale wrapped an arm around him, his other occupied by holding the map of the cottage and its grounds that he was carefully going over.  Michael had told him her plans for security, but he wanted to double-check even though her knowledge in the area was far superior to his.  </p><p>“Of course.”</p><p>“We ought to just fly there.  They aren’t looking for that, I bet.  How far is it?”</p><p>“About a day’s journey by horseback.”</p><p>“So about half a day flying?”</p><p>“I would assume so.  What <em>are</em> you doing?”</p><p>“Nothing.”</p><p>“Nothing” happened to be sliding his hand down to slip inside Aziraphale’s breeches, pausing just inside the waistband as he silently waited for Aziraphale’s approval.  Aziraphale chuckled; Crowley had already managed to unbutton Aziraphale’s shirt and disrobe himself from the waist up.  If he wasn’t using body language to shout out his desires, then Aziraphale needed to learn how to read his sweetheart better.  Unbuttoning his breeches, Aziraphale made it easier for the merdaemon to get at what he wanted.  They had more important things to discuss right now, yet the angel was quickly learning that Crowley was adept at changing the subject, so to speak.  But if Aziraphale didn’t want it, he would tell him no.  It had happened on one occasion.</p><p>Their efforts were still clumsy.  Crowley was just shy of fumbling around like a nuisance in Aziraphale’s breeches as he tried to get into his underthings to give his cock a little special attention.  Thankfully, Aziraphale was as new at this as Crowley, and his efforts were appreciated and treasured rather than becoming something to be corrected.  They would find their way together.  Aziraphale exhaled excitedly, the map fluttering from his hand to the coffee table he had pulled in close to the couch to hold his stack of papers.  Papers Crowley should have shown an interest in, but so far hadn’t.  Maybe he would if Aziraphale allowed him a bit of fun.  </p><p>“You want it, don’t you?” Crowley breathed, letting up so Aziraphale could respond without gasping his way through it.</p><p>“I imagine it’s new relationship energy, my dear, but we need to pace ourselves.”  Aziraphale was only half-serious.  What he wanted was not just because he was giddy from a brand-new relationship.  He knew it was the manifestation of true love.  Over time, they would have to learn how to control it, though, instead of it controlling them.  Now they should be working on the move, not sticking their hands down each other’s breeches.  “Oh, but that does feel so good, my dear.”</p><p>“Thought it would.”  Crowley’s grin was smug.</p><p>He captured Aziraphale’s lips in his own, sealing the deal with the deepest of kisses.  Melting into him, Aziraphale forgot all about security details and methods of transport for meetings at Gabriel’s manor.  All that mattered now was the desire he was feeling and Crowley was feeding with his actions.  He thrust up into Crowley’s hand, increasingly frustrated by the tight space they were working with.  Unable to take it any longer, he lifted his hips off the couch enough to slide breeches and underthings off onto the floor where they lay next to Crowley’s discarded shirt.</p><p>Crowley got rid of everything left he was wearing, sitting up enough to pull Aziraphale into his lap where the angel felt his hard cock as it lay below him, touching everything from the underside of his balls to along his arse, taunting him.  How that angle was not hurting Crowley was a mystery, but maybe his natural half-snake body made that position easier on his cock.  His own stood up against Crowley’s stomach, brushing lightly against it until Crowley took a hold of it again, his thumb rubbing teasingly across the head.  </p><p>“Oh, lord.  Why do you do that?”</p><p>“Because it gets you so hot and bothered, angel.  Why do you think?”  Crowley was at his ear, kissing along it before whispering.  “I want to be inside you.”</p><p>Before Aziraphale could answer, he felt warm scales against his legs in place of the soft skin of a moment ago.  Looking down, he discovered Crowley had shifted even though he kept on with his kissing, lips continuing to hit desirable spots on Aziraphale without noticing his body was doing its own thing.  Curious, Aziraphale pressed against his lower body, exploring the feel of the scales on the backs of his thighs.  They were surprisingly soft and warm, but still rough enough for the mildly bumpy pattern to be felt.  It was glossy, silky and felt just as natural as Crowley’s demon skin.  Even though logic said such a change should have alarmed Aziraphale, it instead felt like the most natural thing in the world.</p><p>“Crowley?” he asked around Crowley’s insistent lips.</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“You’ve changed.”</p><p>“Oh,” came the muffled reply.  “So, I have.  You mind?”</p><p>“No.  Not at all.”</p><p>Putting his hands on his hips, Crowley shifted him on his coils.  He had partially curled up on the couch, the furthest portion of his snake form wrapping itself around Aziraphale’s waist in several loops.  Aziraphale ran fingers over the glossy skin of it, wondering if Crowley would feel it if he scratched along it with his fingernails.  He tried and felt the coils slither slightly along him as he did so.</p><p>“Do you feel that?”</p><p>“Of course.  It’s just as sensitive as my other skin.  I don’t know how it works in real snakes, but I’m not a snake.”</p><p>Aziraphale was encouraged to lean back into Crowley’s coils, the strength of them keeping him from tumbling off the couch and into the coffee table.  He trusted Crowley to keep him safe.  Meanwhile, Crowley was reaching out, sucking on his nipples, licking around the areola and breaking off once in a while to place loving kisses around his chest.  Moaning, Aziraphale lay against the strong coils enjoying the touch, his hands behind him caressing along them, the feel of the foreign skin exciting and new.  </p><p>Nipple sucked sore, Aziraphale cried out and Crowley moved on to the other one, giving it the same treatment.  Crowley felt a kind of pleasure and pride in being able to give Aziraphale such an experience.  Thrusting his tongue out, he pressed it against the other nipple before settling in to suck it and revel in the feel of Aziraphale’s nails over his snake half.  That was a feeling like no other.  It reminded him of a fast current passing him by as he swam in it, but with a bit of sharpness and a lot of eroticism.  He would let his partner scratch along his sides for as long as he wanted.  </p><p>Or so he thought.  They seemed to spend forever kissing, caressing and winding around each other, but finally, Crowley was starting to feel an ache for more, his neglected member suddenly requiring more than being rubbed against Aziraphale’s arse.  He wanted to be inside him, to allow him to rock himself to orgasm while he thrust up to hit the most sensitive of areas.  He shifted himself enough that he was now poking at Aziraphale’s entrance, begging to be allowed in.  </p><p>“I think we’re going to need a bit of lube, my dear.”</p><p>“Done.”</p><p>Crowley had spelled some directly on his own cock, saving them both time and the hassle of having to move about to get the job completed.  With a lecherous smile, he wiggled his slick cock against Aziraphale, earning him a laugh in return.  At Aziraphale’s nod, he slid inside, gently pushing further with each thrust until Aziraphale was finally seated completely on him.  There they remained motionless, hugging each other forehead to forehead as they enjoyed the feel of their connection.  Aziraphale wrapped his legs about Crowley’s waist the best he could.  Together they moved — Aziraphale rocked his hips while Crowley thrust upwards into him.</p><p>The world around them melted away as they moved, Crowley within Aziraphale, his coils around him.  He contained the angel completely right now, a feeling that was not lost on Aziraphale, who enjoyed the loving attention he was receiving.  They were cocooned together in this sensation, this physical expression of their love.  It was intimate, erotic and nothing else could enter their world right now, not even the concerns over Crowley’s life.  Their world had shrunk to each other, but it was not the stifling prison they had been living in since the assassination attempt.  It was the most open world they had ever experienced, and together they explored the pleasures of it for as long as they could before reality decided to reassert itself over them once again.  When their orgasms hit them, causing them both to cry out as they clung to each other, refused to allow the world back just yet.  Instead, they kept it at bay for an hour longer as they gave each other gentle aftercare in the form of cuddles, hugs and kisses.</p><p>It was a good thing, too, for two hours afterwards, despite the late hour, Raphael and several guards were at their door, asking if Crowley wanted to meet with the siren currently being held in the cells.  Crowley stood before him with dishevelled hair wearing a dressing gown over his shirt and breeches while Aziraphale looked over his shoulder wondering what his father was up to.</p><p>“I was just getting ready to soak in a bath,” he said, irritated they had been interrupted so late at night.  </p><p>“This is important, your highness.  May I come in?”</p><p>Crowley moved so Raphael could enter, still not happy about the entire interruption.  His skin was feeling dry, and he really wanted that bath.  Aziraphale headed to the small kitchenette off the dining chamber where they could make hot drinks by the means of a hot plate run by magic and kept a small store of food for snacking.  </p><p>“I’ll make tea.”</p><p>“It’s rather late, your majesty,” said Crowley, using formal speech to convey his displeasure at being disturbed.</p><p>“The siren we have in custody wishes to speak to you.  She says she can give you details of the assassins, and she won’t speak to the rest of us.”</p><p>“Clever.  Apparently, she wants to get me in the cell, so she can try to strangle me or something.”</p><p>“The captain of the guard did the truth spell on her.  She means you no harm.”</p><p>Crowley ran a hand through his unbrushed mane.  “That doesn’t mean I want to be around her.  I may be half siren, but I’m not exactly feeling charitable towards them right now.”</p><p>“Would you just get the information?  You wouldn’t have to really converse with her.  I know, I’m asking a lot.”</p><p>Aziraphale had re-entered at that point after putting the kettle on.</p><p>“You’re asking too much of him,” he said crossly to his father.  “Hasn’t this all been stressful enough?”</p><p>Raphael did have some admiration for the manner in which the two protected each other, but right now was not a good time for Aziraphale to be jumping into it.  This needed to be Crowley’s decision, not one fuelled by Aziraphale’s negative feelings over the entire situation.  He scowled at his son.  </p><p>“Aziraphale, please.  This is between Crowley and me.”</p><p>Aziraphale sat on the couch, his arms crossed defiantly.  “My apologies, Father, but I am rather involved, too.  I do not want my life mate distressed by all this.  I’m sure your guards have means to gain the information.”</p><p>“This is the easier route.”</p><p>“For her,” muttered Crowley.  “Not for me.”</p><p>“If you can pass the identities on to us, in the end, it is easier for you.  No more hiding away if we can catch them quicker.”</p><p>“Fine.  It’s not like I’ve had much choice in what happens to me lately.”  </p><p>Crowley stalked off to the dressing chamber to make himself more presentable.  Aziraphale gave his father his most disapproving look, his brows furrowing almost together as his mouth turned down into a scowl before he hurried off after Crowley.  Raphael sat down to wait for them.</p><p>In the dressing chamber, Crowley stood before the mirror of the vanity table with a brush in his hand and a frown on his face.  Approaching him from behind, Aziraphale put his arms around him, peering at him in the mirror from over his shoulder.  He took the hairbrush from him and lifted the braids out of a section of his hair.  Holding those out of the way in one hand, Aziraphale gently brushed Crowley’s hair back into reasonably controlled shiny waves.  Dropping the braids again, he picked up more out of another section of hair and smoothed out the dishevelled mess.  Crowley loved having his hair done visibly relaxing under Aziraphale’s ministrations.</p><p>“It’s all right if you don’t want to do it.  You’ve been involved in a lot lately that you don’t really want to be.”</p><p>“Your father’s right.  It’s the easiest way to get this over with.  It’s time to move on.  I’ve got diplomatic duties to attend to.  There have been no fishing incidences lately, but that doesn’t mean everything is solved.”</p><p>“At this point, they should just make it royal decree that your kingdom is off-limits for fishing.”</p><p>“That would be nice.”</p><p>Crowley closed his eyes with a sigh as Aziraphale finished up.</p><p>“Do you want it in a tail?”</p><p>“No.  Free is fine.  I’ll get some better clothes on here.”</p><p>He stripped down to his underthings, giving Aziraphale a moment to admire his body for the moment he was nearly naked.  Crowley was best described as wiry but with some muscle definition, it being especially noticeable when he moved, and he moved with grace at times that surprised Aziraphale, especially when he could be so clumsy on land.  But the daydreaming didn’t last long, for Crowley pulled on a more formal pair of breeches as he smirked in Aziraphale’s direction.  Picking up his shirt, he took his time putting it on, knowing full well Aziraphale was watching every small move he made.</p><p>He grabbed his jacket and stopped on his way out to give him a kiss, his lips lingering long enough to allow his tongue to slide sensuously along Aziraphale’s bottom one.  The sensation was an erotic one for the angel he did his best to keep from melting.  </p><p>“A promise of more to come.  Stay here?  There’s no reason for you to be waiting around the dungeon or whatever you guys call it.  I’ll be back soon enough.”</p><p>He was off, Aziraphale wanting badly to go with him.  Just in case.</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Crowley was unsure about his choice as they approached the holding area down in the lower floors of the palace.  Clenching his fists to keep his hands from shaking he waited outside in the guards’ area to be taken to the hallway where there were a few cells on either side.  For the most part, few were held here and those who were had short stays.  While a more secure prison was built elsewhere in Elysium, it was uncommon for anyone to spent significant time there.  Crime waves tended to be petty for the most part, even if major crimes did occasionally occur.  </p><p>“You don’t have to stay any longer than it takes to get the names.”</p><p>“I’d rather he wasn’t involved at all.”</p><p>The guards, being of a new shift and not informed of Lucifer’s issues with the prisoner, had allowed him access as Crowley’s security detail.  He strode up to the pair waiting to get into the prisoner’s section, fuming that Crowley had not consulted him on this before leaving. He had been briefing the guards of the diplomats’ area about the current situation after they came on duty, having no idea that Raphael had even made a visit.</p><p>“This has to be my choice,” said Crowley, trying to head off an argument here in front of Ciel’s king and everyone.  </p><p>“Your safety is my responsibility!”</p><p>“And I’m meeting with a prisoner who can’t harm me and doesn’t want to.  It’s not like I’m going for a walk out in the streets.”</p><p>“Lucifer, please.  He needs to make his own decisions on this,” pleaded Raphael.  He leaned forward to whisper.  “Especially given the relationships here.”</p><p>Lucifer froze, not realising Raphael had such information.  Did he know Lucifer’s true role?</p><p>“Be careful.  She might have some information for you that you don’t want.”</p><p>“I don’t want to be doing this, just so you understand that.  But it seems the best way to get myself out of the prison this situation has become.”</p><p>Upon a signal from the guards, Crowley approached the door to the hallway where he paused.  Lucifer saw him take a deep breath before he walked through it to talk to Veda.  Would she tell him she was his mother, or would she keep her secret?  He was distracted by Raphael approaching him, his footsteps echoing in the mostly empty area.</p><p>“I believe we have a lot to discuss, your majesty,” he whispered.  “You should have said something.  I can understand wanting to stay with my son if he was quite literally going into uncharted territory.  I’m thinking we should sneak you out of the city, then bring you back under some pomp and circumstance.  Nobody notices bodyguards and if you’re wearing crowns, sashes and all the trappings of office, they won’t notice royalty, either.”</p><p>Lucifer nodded back at him.  “Yes, I agree we’ll need to discuss your plan, your majesty.  I believe this attempt to assassinate my diplomat gives me a good opening to make a state visit without embarrassing him.”</p><p> </p><p>~*~*~</p><p> </p><p>Veda stood as Crowley entered, looking upon her son for the first time.   Flaming red hair framed a face with her high cheekbones and Lucifer’s long nose.  Everything about him was red, black or grey, and she guessed his wardrobe was as carefully chosen as the necklace that marked his status with its red precious stones peeking out from under his jacket.  She wondered if his natural lower half was red, black or some combination of the two.  Something told her that he had not inherited her more lively colour.  </p><p>“By the Almighty,” she whispered.</p><p>“Uh, yeah.  Hi.”</p><p>A wrinkle appeared between his brows, a sign of his utter confusion.  Veda put out her hand to shake his, and he accepted, staring down at their clasped fingers as if the common gesture was one he didn’t quite understand.  He let go quickly, sitting down in the uncomfortable wooden chair before placing his hands on the desk in front of him.</p><p>“They’ve allowed me to have enough of my powers in my cell to commit some images to a memory mirror.  But as I said, I’ll only give them to you.”</p><p>She slid the small compact containing said mirror towards him.  His eyes followed its journey across the table as if it would bite him, then they glanced up at her.  She noticed his eyebrow raised and his lip partially turned up on one side in a questioning look.  Veda broke eye contact and could see him tightening and loosening his fingers in his nervousness as they sat on his folded arms on the table in front of him.</p><p>“Why me?”</p><p>“Because I needed to see you at least once.  I can’t explain any more than that.”</p><p><em> That’s cryptic</em>, thought Crowley.</p><p>He looked at her again, <em>really</em> looked at her and wondered as he examined her reddish hair and prominent cheekbones if she was one of his siren relatives.  He knew he had a mother, a grandmother and an aunt, but Lucifer had not given him further information beyond telling him that the sirens were rather hostile and to try to seek out his kin there would only end badly.  That was followed by a letter sent via messenger around his eighteenth birthday that said he was unwelcome in their kingdom, being both male and a hybrid.  Hurt by his mother’s abandonment and having that open fresh his wounds, he pushed any thought of his maternal relatives to the back of his mind to rarely bring to the forefront again.  </p><p>“Yeah, sure whatever.  But my interest in sirens is pretty much non-existent, so I don’t care what you’re playing at.  Right now I’m . . . disgusted to be half-siren.  To think they would want to kill another merdaemon.  A lot of crimes have been committed in my kingdom, but nobody’s stooped low enough to murder another.  Thanks for the information.  I need to go.”</p><p>Before she could get another word out and try to stop him, Crowley rose from his chair and left the room.  Veda choked back her tears, but lost the battle, sitting with her head on the table as they came fast until the guards came to get her.  She quietly resumed her crying in her cell despite being told that she would be released in the morning.  She swore to find a way to make it up to Crowley, even if it meant years of penance.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>